Un oubli pour un nouveau départ
by Soeur Phil
Summary: Et si pour une fois Lucius Malfoy n'avait rien à voir dans le malheur du couple D/H et que c'est le père de celle-ci qui est le fauteur de trouble. Imaginez un Lucius gentil, un Drago adorable et des meilleurs au bord de la crise de nerf, tout ca ici!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1: Quand tout commence**_

Voldemort est tombé et la guerre a pris fin. Comme prévu Hermione retrouva ses parents en Australie pour qu'ils recouvrent la mémoire qu'elle a elle-même effacé, mais elle n'avait pas prévu la colère de sa mère et surtout celle de son père. A leur retour à Londres ses parents étaient devenu beaucoup plus protecteur surtout ce qui concerné la Magie. Les seuls moments de liberté que la jeune fille pouvait avoir, étaient ses footing du matin et rarement une sortie avec des amies moldus.

**Hermione!**

**Oui maman? J'arrive, je descend**

La jeune fille venait de recevoir la lettre de poudlard, son école de sorcier. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'une discussion plus que contrariante allé avoir lieu pour qu'elle recouvre une partie de sa liberté.

**Tu as reçu ta lettre pour la rentrée.**

Tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait sa lettre, elle sentit la tension monter dans la pièce. Après l'avoir lu, elle regarda ses parents avec un énorme sourire.

**Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureuse**, lui demanda son père.

**J'ai été nommé préfète-en-chef. C'est un privilège que certain élève ont quand ils atteignent leur dernière année à l'école. Je suis contente car je voulais plus que tout l'être.**

**Encore faut-il que nous te laissions partir**, rétorqua son géniteur.

**Mais Papa …** Essaya de commencé Hermione

**Hermione laisse nous j'ai à parler avec ton père.**

Hermione ne discuta pas la demande de sa mère et partie dans sa chambre. En bas, ses parents hurlaient à en faire tomber les murs de la maison. Son père était devenu insupportable, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire sans son accord. Il l'avait même obligé à rompre avec son ex-petit-ami. Alex lui manquait énormément, ça n'avait pas été comme avec Ron. Ron et elle avaient fini par rompre, ils avaient attendu beaucoup trop longtemps et le sentiment d'amitié et d'amour s'était mélangé.

**Pfff, faite que maman lui fasse reprendre la raison**, supplia Hermione en regardant son plafond.

Le soir venu Hermione descendit prendre son diné, elle n'avait pas osé descendre à midi de peur que son père soit encore dans une de ses colère habituelle. C'est en rentrant dans la cuisine silencieuse qu'elle comprit que sa mère avait gagné.

**C'est bon, tu pourras partir cette année. Mais je te préviens après ça, je ne veux plus entendre parler de magie dans cette maison. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris?**

**Oui père.**

Quelques jours après Hermione était allée faire ses achats scolaires sans trop de difficulté puisque son père avait presque retrouvé son calme d'en temps. Le jour de partir était arrivé et Hermione eu un très mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concerne son homologue préfet. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pense à Malfoy en tant que son homologue? Elle allait se porter la poisse.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses parents Hermione passa dans la cheminée et arriva sur le quai 9 ¾. Que ca fait du bien de voir de la magie, pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea dans le compartiment pour les préfets-en-chef et y mis sa malle avant de rejoindre ses amis pour leur passer le bonjour. Après 20 minutes de recherches elle les trouva dans un compartiment du train et discuta avec eux.

**Dit moi Mione tu ne devrais pas être avec ton homologue?** Demanda Ginny la sœur de Ron et petite-amie de Harry.

**Oh Flûte j'avais complètement oublié. A toute à l'heure les amis!**

C'est vrai que depuis que son père la prive elle profite de la vie mais au point d'en oublier ce qui est important, ca ne lui ressemble pas. Elle se mit donc à courir dans le train et entra dans le compartiment tout essoufflée.

**Excuse moi, j'avais oublié que …**

**Granger, la prochaine fois tu es morte, c'est clair.**

Hermione regarda son interlocuteur et en le voyant son cœur fît un bon dans sa poitrine. Cette année sera donc la pire de toute,pensa-t-elle.

**Malfoy! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'on soit ensemble?**

**Je me pose la même question.**

Hermione s'assit sur le siège opposé à celui de Malfoy et regarda par la fenêtre. Un soupir lui échappa en pensant que sa liberté même dans le monde magique était restreinte.

**Pourquoi tu soupires Granger? Ma personne gênerai-t-elle ton petit monde féerique?**

**Pour tout te dire, rien que de te savoir en vie, me donne la nausée.**

**Tant mieux car je suis la pour ça après tout. Dis moi qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir des parents complètements con et débile?**

**Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça Malfoy sinon par Merlin je te le ferai payer très cher**, s'emporta Hermione.

**Ouhhhhh, point sensible. Alors j'ai raison ils sont complètement crétin pour laisser leur fille revenir dans le monde sorcier. Tu cours à ta perte Granger.**

**Fiche moi la paix.**

Hermione pris son MP3 et s'enferma dans sa bulle pour ne plus entendre les conneries de Malfoy. Après tout il disait vrai sans le savoir. Ses parents étaient loin d'être des imbéciles car il avait fallu batailler pour qu'elle puisse finir sa dernière année. Après elle devrait dire au revoir à tout jamais au monde de la magie et à tous ceux qui en fait parti.

Le train s'immobilisa et Hermione sortit rejoindre les calèches. Ginny la vit sortir, elle était totalement plongée dans ses pensée et sa meilleure amie ne remarqua même pas quand elle passa à côté de celle-ci.

**Hermione?**

**Oh Ginny, désolé je ne t'avais pas vu.**

**Ça j'avais remarqué. Est ce que ca va, tu as l'air absente?**

**Oui, ca va. Je me sens juste un peu ballonnée à cause du voyage ça ira mieux demain**, répondit-elle en faisant un sourire forcé.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2:**_

En arrivant au château, la directrice et ancien professeur Macgonagall alla chercher Hermione et Drago pour leur expliquer leur devoir pendant tout le long de l'année et aussi leur montrer leur appartement commun. « Quelle horreur! » pensèrent les deux ennemis.

**Hey Mione tu étais où?**

**Ron j'étais avec ce cher Malfoy et le professeur Macgonagall. Nous sommes allés voir nos appartements de préfets-en-chef.**

**C'est pas vrai, ton homologue c'est Malfoy!** Explosa Harry.

**Et, oui. Moi aussi je suis très enthousiaste de cette future année.**

A peine la discussion terminée que Ron se jeta sur la nourriture, ce qui fit éclater le rire d'Hermione. « en tout cas, il y en a un qui n'a pas changé pendant ces vacances » pensa-t-elle. Le repas se passa comme d'habitude. Les quatre amis se séparèrent à la fin du dîner puisque Hermione devait faire son travail de préfète, c'est à dire accompagner les premières années à leur dortoir.

**Alors Granger, ca te fait quoi de passer une nuit en ma compagnie?**

**Rien du tout! Maintenant va dans ta chambre se sera mieux pour tout le monde.**

Malfoy n'eus pas le temps de répliquer que Hermione était déjà dans sa chambre en train de replonger dans ses pensées.

Ginny sa meilleure amie et la sœur de Ron, son ex petit copain, le remarqua mais Hermione n'était pas prête à parler. Elle fit son devoir de préfète et alla rejoindre ses amis a la table de Griffondor. Bien que Ron et Elle soit sortit ensemble leur amitié était resté intact. Hermione monta se coucher et s'endormit avec les paroles de Malfoy ainsi que celles de ses parents.

_« Dis moi qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir des parents complètements con et débile? »_

_« Non mais tu te fous de notre Gueule! Comment as-tu osé nous enlever ce qui était le plus précieux à nos yeux. Tu n'es plus la fille que j'ai pris dans mes bras quand elle venait tout juste de sortir du ventre de sa mère. »_

_« Papa ne dis pas ça, je t'en supplie. Maman, je suis désolé mais je voulais vous protéger, je vous le jure »_

_« Le seul moyen de nous protéger, c'est d'oublier ce monde. Reste loin de lui sinon tu perdras tout ce qui compte à tes yeux, à ton cœur. Pour moi c'est déjà fait, ce monde m'a enlevé mon bébé _»

Les larmes se mirent à couler sans que Hermione puisse les retenir. Drago avait raison, le monde magique lui fera perdre la raison et la mènera à sa mort. C'est sur ses dernières pensées que la jeune fille s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

Le réveil d'Hermione sonna. Elle s'était habitué a se lever plus tôt pendant les vacances pour aller courir. C'était son seul moment de liberté. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était à l'école qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer. Elle s'habilla de sa tenue de sport, c'est à dire short et tee-short et partie dans le parc du château courir un bon coup pour enlever tout le stresse de sa future journée. Elle aimait sentir le vent chatouiller chaque partie de son corps, son visage, ses bras, ses jambes. Être libre est le plus beau des sentiments.

Hermione reprenait vie à chaque pas fait encore fallait-il qu'elle soit seule. Au loin une silhouette se rapproché, tête baissée. Une tête avec des cheveux blonds. Cette personne avait les mains dans les poches et trainé des pieds comme si elle était partie dans un autre monde. Soudain Hermione eu la plus terrible des visions, c'était Drago Malfoy. Pour toute réponse, elle perdit l'équilibre et elle se tordit la cheville.

**Et MERDE!**

**Bah Alors Granger on tient plus sur ses jambes!**

Rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix, raviva ses souvenirs et elle parties loin de lui sans même lui lancer une insulte pour son ingratitude. Cet homme ne pouvait-il pas être quelqu'un d'autre qu'un misogyne de première, un égocentrique et qu'un fou du sexe?Alors qu'Hermione montait les escaliers difficilement un de ses professeurs lui passa le message comme quoi le professeur Macgonagall voulait lui parler et lui passer les emplois du temps à donner aux septième années.

**Mione tu viens manger!**

**Harry non je ne pourrais pas, désolé je dois distribuer les emplois du temps des septièmes année, tiens voilà le tien.**

**Passe moi celui de Ron et de Ginny je leur passerai.**

**Merci, à tout à l'heure.**

Harry partit rejoindre son meilleur ami et sa petite-amie tandis qu'Hermione finissait son travail tout en repensant aux paroles de Drago Malfoy qui en avait réveillé tant d'autres en même temps. Hermione se surprit à trouver plein de septième année dans les couloirs alors que c'était leur du repas. Elle venait de finir et il lui restait 30 minutes avant le commencement des cours donc aucun petit déjeuner pour elle ce matin. Elle décida de monter dans ses appartements pour prendre une bonne douche.

**Fais gaffe où tu vas sang de bourbe.**

**…**

**Ne t'avise plus de me toucher sinon je te ferai regretter ton geste. Ton rang est bien inférieur au mien, alors dégage!**

**…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3:**_

Bien sur qui d'autre qu'un certain Malfoy pouvait insulté une pauvre Hermione comme ça. Celui-ci se demanda pourquoi elle ne répondait pas à ses insultes.

**Je l'ai peut-être blessé sans le vouloir. Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Drago. Tu en fais exprès c'est un jeu pour toi alors ne t'en veux pas, après tout ce n'est qu'une fille, mais une fille je dois dire qui est très fortement à mon …**

**Dragounet! Tu parles tout seul maintenant?**

**A Pansy, non je parlais à Nick.**

_« Mais c'est quand même louche, d'habitude elle m'agresse et puis … Et laisse tomber Mec c'est qu'une nana rien de plus. De plus son sang est mauvais pour toi que dirais ton père si il entendait tes pensées? »_ Drago était complètement perturbé par le comportement de son homologue féminin, mais il passa par dessus pour reprendre son rôle de prince des Serpentards.

Alors que Drago et Pansy se dirigeait en cours de défense contre les forces du mal Hermione s'affairait toujours sous la douche. Elle était effondrée par ses remarques qui tournées dans sa tête. Soudain elle sortit de sa torpeur et réalisa qu'elle était extrêmement en retard pour son premier cours de métamorphose avec son nouveau professeur, le professeur Franx aussi professeur principal des Griffondors.

Hermione courrait de toute ses forces dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle espérait sincèrement que son professeur ne soit pas trop sévère. « Surtout pas un second Rogue dans l'établissement, s'il vous plait! » pensa-t-elle. Elle arriva devant la porte, pris une bonne bouffée d'air frais et frappa.

**Entré! Ah! Mademoiselle Granger Ravi de vous voir parmi nous. Asseyez vous à côté de Mademoiselle Parvati s'il vous plait.**

**Excusez mon retard, j'avais les emplois du temps à distribuer.**

Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de Parvati et se concentra sur le cours. Le nouveau professeur avait un point de vue complètement différent à celui de Madame Macgonagall mais Hermione pensa que c'était un excellent professeur qui sait très bien écouter ses élèves en cas de difficulté. Le cours se finit rapidement à la grande surprise d'Hermione.

**Alors tu étais où?**

**J'étais sous ma douche, j'ai pas vu le temps passer**.

Ses amis la regardèrent comme ci elle venait de dire la plus grande bêtise du monde. Hermione repartit dans ses pensées, la voix de Drago Malfoy la hantée,_ « mais pourquoi donc? ». _Jamais auparavant elle ne se serait laissé marcher sur les pieds et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allé commencer. La fin de journée était proche, Hermione soupira.

**Qu'est ce qui se passe Mione?**

**Oh! rien. Je pense juste qu'il va falloir que j'affronte la fouine encore une fois aujourd'hui.**

**T'inquiète, ça te passera. Et puis c'est notre dernière année alors profite s'en à fond!**

**Tu as raison, Ginny. Merci.**

Hermione partit avec le sourire mais celui-ci disparut rapidement quand elle se retrouva devant le portrait qui marquait l'entrée de leur appartement. Elle passa un pied devant l'autre faisant face à la plus terrible des réalités.

**Tu as remarqué comment Hermione se comporte en ce moment?**

**Oui, j'ai vu et je dois dire que ça m'inquiète.**

La porte de la tour s'ouvrit et fit face à une jeune fille en plein dans ses pensées. « Mais que ce passe-t-il, Bon dieu de Bon soir? » songea-t-elle.

**Ginny? Il y a un problème?**

**Oh! les Gars! Je pensai à Hermione et à son comportement.**

**Toi aussi tu trouves que c'est bizarre tout ça?**

**A vrai dire c'est depuis qu'elle a quitté le train et je crois avoir ma petite idée sur le pourquoi de la cause.**

Il y eu un blanc où les trois amis restèrent là à ce regarder dans les yeux. Les deux garçons examinèrent leurs pensées d'un seul coup d'oeil et ils crachèrent ebn même temps le mot _« Malfoy »._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Après leur discussion les trois amis tentèrent tous ce qu'ils pouvaient pour remonter le moral de la jeune fille mais rien y fait elle gardait toujours son visage dans un brouillard total qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Dieu sait que ses trois amis avaient essayer de la faire parler mais elle restait muette comme une tombe. Même Drago essayait tout les possibilités qui lui venait mais étant un Malfoy quel meilleur moyen que les insultes.

**Putain Granger, tu vas répondre oui ou non. Tu fais chiez là. Regarde moi ça, on dirait une carpette qui sait rien faire de sa vie!**

Hermione le regarda de sa chaise mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Le regard qu'elle venait de lui lançait le poussa dans une profonde tristesse sans qu'il puisse la repousser. Il baissa la tête, un geste que tout Malfoy n'aurait pas fait, mais depuis la guerre, le nom Malfoy avait changé de bord, de sens et aussi de caractère.

**Désolé.**

Drago avait prononcé ce mot sans s'en rendre compte et il écarquilla les yeux. Hermione releva vivement la tête _« il est devenu fou, quelqu'un lui a lancé un marteau sur la tête »_raisonna-t-elle. Les deux ennemis se fixèrent longuement dans les yeux, quelque chose était en train de naître, soudain le lien fut brisé. Hermione se leva et sortit pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

La journée passa et Drago n'avait pas bougé du canapé. Il ne pouvait pas être envouté par Granger, il l'avait toujours détesté elle et ses amis. Pourtant au fond de lui il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il voulait qu'elle le pardonne pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant ces 7 années de scolarité mais c'était peine perdu.

**Hermione, il faudrait que je te parle**. Interpella Ginny, sa meilleure amie.

**Oui, bien sur tout ce que tu veux.**

**Écoute, je vois bien que ça ne va pas en ce moment et je veux que tu saches que ...**

**Ginny, tu sais, tu es ma meilleure amie mais je te rassure je vais...**

**Non! Tu ne vas pas bien! Maintenant laisse moi finir! Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler et je ne te forcerai pas. Je sais seulement que c'est à cause de Malfoy et j'aimerai te donner un conseil. Bat Toi! Tu vaux bien plus que d'être écrabouillé par un Malfoy sans orgueil et qui ce fou du monde entier. Ne laisse pas ta dernière année te passer sous le nez à cause de lui, je t'assure ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde et surtout pour toi.**

**Merci!**

Les deux filles se prirent dans les bras. Ginny partit confiante à la tour des Griffondors tandis que Hermione se remémora les paroles de sa meilleure amie, mais avait-elle la force de faire ce qu'elle lui avait donné comme conseil. La Griffondor retourna dans ses appartements, en entrant elle trouva un Malfoy avachit sur le canapé. Elle ne sait pourquoi mais elle alla chercher une couverture et le couvrit. Quand elle repartit quelqu'un lui attrapa le bas de son pull.

**Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé d'être aussi con avec toi**, murmura le jeune homme tout en dormant.

**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être fort Drago, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour être une Griffondor lâche.**

Une semaine passa sans qu'Hermione fasse le moindre progrès dans son comportement et Ginny commença à désespérer. Allait-elle perdre sa meilleure amie? Non! Voilà ce qu'elle se disait à tout bout de champs et elle allait tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas. Un soir alors qu'Hermione était à la bibliothèque, elle alla aux appartements de la préfète-en-chef et frappa de toutes ses forces sur le portrait.

**Doucement ma petite, je ne suis pas en marbre.**

**Je sais bien mais je dois absolument rentrer.**

**Avez vous le mot de passe?**

**Hélas non**.

_« il n'est peut-être pas là »_ songea-t-elle. Alors que Ginny perdait tout espoir le tableau pivota et laissa un Drago perplexe.

**C'est toi qui faisait tout ce boucan?**

**Oui!** Riposta la Griffondor

**Granger n'est pas là alors casse-toi**, objecta-t-il en refermant la porte.

**Ce n'est pas elle que je suis venu voir Malfoy!**

Le Serpentard fut surpris de l'audace de la jeune fille et la fit entrer. Étant chez lui, il s'installa à son aise tandis que la Griffondor se trouva un peu gênée devant la situation. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait demandé conseil à Malfoy, qui lu crut.

**C'est quand tu veux, j'ai pas tout mon temps moi!**

**Alors je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemin, j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de harceler Hermione. Elle n'est plus elle même depuis qu'elle est descendu du train alors qu'elle était dans la même cabine que toi et je suis sûre que tu sais pourquoi. J'aimerai que tu m'expliques.**

**Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Elle n'a tout simplement aucun sens de l'humour ta Granger chérie, et sache que ca fait maintenant une semaine que je ne lui adresse plus la parole à ta sang de bourbe. Alors maintenant si tu permets j'aimerai prendre une bonne douche.**

Ginny repartit plus qu'énervé par les propos de Malfoy, quelle idée lui était venu d'aller lui demander des explications?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Le Week-end arriva et les deux préfets-en-chef durent faire leur devoir. La directrice estimait qu'un groupe d'élève de 5ème année se regroupait le soir dans les couloirs du 4ème étage et elle avait chargé les préfets-en-chef de s'en occuper. Les deux préfets marchaient silencieusement dans les couloirs de l'école à la recherche des élèves déserteurs.

**Hermione?**

La concernée se retourna à la recherche de la personne qui avait bien pu l'appeler par son prénom. Elle regarda Malfoy comme s'il ne pouvait pas être la personne en question qu'elle cherchait dans le couloir.

**Hermione**, redit-il.

Cette fois, il l'appela en la regardant et qu'elle fut sa surprise en voyant une Hermione plus qu'étonnée.

**Je souhaite m'excuser si je t'ai fait du mal.**

**Malfoy, cherche pas a être sentimentale avec moi, je connais bien ton petit jeu maintenant j'aimerai finir cette ronde et allait me coucher si tu permets.**

**Ta copine est venue me voir, pour que j'arrête de te harceler car apparemment je t'aurai fait quelques chose alors j'essaye de …**

**Ginny est venu te voir?**

**Bah c'est bien ce que je viens de dire, tu es sourde où quoi?**

**Oui ca dois être ca. C'est bon tu es excusé ca va tu as meilleure conscience comme ça.**

Hermione accéléra le pas, elle était terriblement énervée contre sa soit disant meilleure amie. Comment pouvait-elle la trahir comme ça? N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle attendrait que Hermione se confit à elle? Hermione ne dormit pas de la nuit, il fallait absolument qu'elle parle avec Ginny. Au petit déjeuné elle prit à part sa copine et le volume sonneur se mit à grimper très vite entre les deux jeunes filles.

**A TON AVIS JE FAIS QUOI? JE T AIDE HERMIONE!**

**TU M AIDES! AH C EST BIEN LA MEILLEURE CA. SI TU VEUX VRAIMENT M AIDER RESTE LOIN DE MOINS AINSI QUE HARRY ET TON CRETIN DE FRERE!**

**TRES BIEN! IDIOTE HYPOCRITE SANG DE ….**

Hermione se figea, Ginny mit une main sur sa bouche et partit en courant. Les trois amis ne reparlèrent pas à Hermione depuis que Ginny et elle s'étaient disputées. Les vacances approchaient à grand pas et les rondes entre nos deux préfets ne cessèrent pas, à se demander si il y a vraiment un groupe d'élève qui ne tiens pas compte du couvre feu.

**Hermione, tu devrais parler avec la sœur de Belette.**

**C'est la meilleur Drago Malfoy veut m'aider. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Malfoy.**

**D'accord si tu le dis. En attendant je connais ce que tu vis...**

**Explique toi.**

En effet Drago était le mieux placé pour comprendre Hermione. Ne plus avoir d'amis, garder un secret et ne plus être soi-même par obligation, il le comprenait. Il savait très bien que la vrai Hermione se cachait derrière cette carapace qu'elle s'était faite dans le train à cause de lui. Cette carapace il la supportait lui aussi. Celle qu'il avait du se forger à cause de son père et de Voldemort pourtant même maintenant alors que la guerre était fini et sa famille complètement changé, il n'arrivait pas à l'enlever. Elle s'est imprimée en lui et pourtant dieu sait combien il voudrait montrer son vrai visage.

**Personne n'est fort Granger. Moi-même, je peux te le montrer.**

**Je sais combien tu es fort Drago, tu as subi bien plus qu'une personne de ton âge. Crois moi, tu es bien plus fort que ce que tu ne crois.**

**Alors je te retourne la chose.**

Depuis ce fameux soir, Drago essaya de montrer son vrai lui à Hermione. Le dernier soir avant les cours Hermione reçut une enveloppe alors qu'elle mangeait son diner dans la grande salle.

_Ma chérie,_

_Je te serai cher de revenir à la maison de toute urgence, ta mère est extrêmement malade. J'ai déjà vu plusieurs médecin et tous m'affirme qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire pour elle, sans me donner d'explication. S'il te plaît rentre, ta mère te demande et j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit la fin pour elle. Rentre vite et ne soit pas en retard à la gare._

_Ton père._

Une larme coula sur la joue de Hermione, « comment peut-il dire ça sans la moindre souffrance ». Elle se leva d'un coup du banc et partit en courant dans son appartement en commun avec Drago. Celui-ci vit la jeune fille en détresse courir en direction de la grande porte. Il quitta la table des Serpentards comme si de rien était pour aller rejoindre la Griffondor en larme dans leur salon. Quand le tableau s'ouvrit il vit Hermione en boule par terre, ce spectacle le submergea de tristesse. Il tomba à genou à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire par ce garçon qui lui montrait enfin une partie de son cœur et elle céda sous le poids de son chagrin dans ses bras à lui, son pire ennemi.

Quand elle se réveilla le matin Drago avait toujours un bras autour d'elle, il dormait profondément. Ils étaient dans la chambre du Serpentard. Hermione descendit du lit et fit une lettre à Drago pour le remercier de son geste hier soir. Elle montra sa lettre au professeur Franx et partit dans le Poudlard Express sans un au revoir à ses anciens amis.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6:**_

Au fur et à mesure que le train avançait, Hermione, elle, reculait loin de sa liberté. « pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrait jamais revenir? » soupçonna-t-elle. Cette perspective d'avenir l'emporta dans un néant total. Elle se mit à cogiter sur son premier et, sûrement, dernier mois de septième d'année scolaire à Poudlard et le visage de Drago lui revînt _« J'aurai dû l'écouter »_ murmura-t-elle tout en soupirant et en se laissant aller contre la fenêtre de la cabine.

Hermione descendit du train et chercha son père sur le quai 9 après avoir passé le muret du quai 9 ¾ . Après une demi heure d'attente, elle pris un taxi.

_Et dire que c'est lui qui m'a dit de ne pas être en retard_

A peine avait elle passait la porte de sa maison qu'aussitôt une douleur lui arracha un cri. Elle avait la joue en feu et sa lèvre inférieure saignait. Elle n'avait pas vu le coup d'arriver, ni même qui en était l'auteur.

**Je t'avais dis d'être à l'heure! Maintenant va voir ta mère avant que je t'en foute une autre!**

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle les ravala au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour constater les dégâts que son père avait bien pu faire sur son visage. Elle avait la lèvre toute gonflée et la joue droite toute rouge. Ses yeux aussi étaient rouges mais aucune larme n'en coulait.

La porte grinça et laissa place au spectacle le plus horrible qu'Hermione pu voir depuis sa naissance. Même son reflet n'était rien comparé à sa mère étendu sur son lit, à moitié morte. La jeune fille se plaça à côté de sa mère et lui pris la main.

**Maman, je suis là. C'est Hermione.**

**Hermi...**

**Chut...! Repose toi, je reviendrai tout à l'heure, promis. Je t'aime maman!**

Dès que Hermione passa la porte, elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle descendit les marches machinalement et alla rejoindre son père dans le salon. Il était en train de boire un whisky. Elle entra dans la pièce, l'esprit complètement absorbait dans un monde parallèle à celui-la.

**Non mais tu te fous de ma GUEULE!** Beugla son père qui la fit sursauter.

Un bruit de verre retentit et le calme s'installa dans le salon. Hermione ne bougea pas d'un poil tandis que son père se lève de son fauteuil, complètement saoul. Il se plaça derrière sa fille et lui pris violemment une poignet de cheveux. Il la força à s'agenouiller pour qu'elle soit en position d'infériorité et il lui donna un vif coup dans le dos.

**Tu as intérêt à améliorer son état avec ta soit disant magie car tout ça c'est de Ta FAUTE!**

La jeune fille sentait ses cheveux hurler dans la poigne de son père. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il la lâchât et qu'il partit. La Griffondor n'osa pas bouger pendant plusieurs minutes de peur d'avoir de nouveau la colère de son géniteur sur la dos. Quand elle tenta de se mettre debout, un douleur lancinante, perforante dans le bas de son dos se fît sentir. C'est en grimaçant qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour examiner pour la deuxième en 3h les dégâts causaient par son père.

C'est pendant plus d'une heure qu'elle tenta vainement de corriger les blessures qui jonchaient son corps. Le verre de whisky que son père lui avait lancé avait atterri en partie sur son visage et celui-ci était maintenant recouvert de minuscule égratignures qu'elle essaya de cacher grâce à du fond de teint. Même avec une potion de Madame Pomfrech son dos la ferait toujours souffrir à présent, elle pouvait voir un énorme décalage entre ses vertèbres surtout au niveau du nerf sciatique.

**Encore un coup, ici et je finirai en fauteuil roulant toute ma vie.** Murmura Hermione en se regardant dans la glace.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle était là, une semaine que les vacances avaient commencés soit la moitié du temps restant avant la reprise des cours. Durant tout ce temps, les choses avaient changés à la maison pour Hermione. Sa mère avait été transféré à l'hôpital puisque son état s'était dégradé et son père ne la regardait plus, pas un seul regard en sept jours. Un bruit inattendu perturba Hermione ce qui la sortit de ses rêveries, trois Hiboux se trouvaient à sa fenêtre, avec trois lettres différentes. Elle pris les trois lettres et partis pour l'hôpital. Sa mère dormait et Hermione en profitât pour lire ses lettres.

_Mlle Granger,_

_Votre professeur principal et moi-même avons décidé de vous laissez un peu de temps avant votre reprise des cours connaissant votre situation familial en ce moment. A vous libre choix de votre retour... Une lettre me demandant de venir vous chercher suffira amplement. J'espère de tout cœur que rien de grave ne se passera et que vous nous reviendrez en forme._

_Mes Salutations,Mme Macgonagall et M. Franx_

La lettre de son ancienne professeure de Métamorphose lui fit le plus grand bien et c'est avec le cœur léger qu'elle ouvrit la suivante.

_Hermione, Mione..._

_Comment se passe tes vacances?Ma lettre doit te paraître bizarre mais je dois tu dire que plus le temps passe et plus je repense à notre dispute. Je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement, je dois l'avoué je n'ai pas été très perspicace sur ce coups là et je m'en excuse. Sache que tu nous manques énormément, le Terrier est vide sans ta présence. Harry et Ron te passent le bonjour, ils ne t'en veulent pas. Après tout tu es notre meilleure amie et on ne peut pas se séparer comme deux sacs poubelles à la déchetterie. Pardonne nous, et surtout à moi._

_Ta Meilleure amie (enfin je l'espère), Ginny_

Hermione était au comble du bonheur, elle avait retrouvé ses amis. Elle laissa perler des larmes de bonheur sur ses joues et passa a la dernière lettre.

_Hey Granger!_

_ça te va pas de dire merci à un Malfoy. Surtout fait pas de conneries, mes bras de sont pas accessibles sur les longues distances. Reviens moi vite, l'appart' est vide sans toi et si tu reviens, je veux une Hermione souriant._

_Bonne Vacances, Drago le tombeur._

« le tombeur, il si croit à fond celui-la » se moqua Hermione. Elle devait bien le dire cette dernière lettre lui avait fait énormément plaisir et en même elle l'avait étonné mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de sourire plus longtemps à se vie que un bip strident lui arracha les oreilles. Il provenait de la chambre de sa mère.

!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7:**_

Son cœur ne battait plus, la fin était arrivé bien plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Si seulement elle n'avait pas souffert alors tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple, plus facile. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et de lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. C'était injuste de partir sans prévenir en laissant ses proches derrière soi.

**NON! Sauvez la, s'il vous plaît!**

Le hurlement d'Hermione avait retentit dans la chambre d'hôpital où les médecins étaient en train de tenter leur possible pour faire rebattre le cœur de leur patiente, de la faire revivre. La jeune fille, bouleversée, tremblait tellement devant cet horrible spectacle que ça tenait d'un miracle qu'elle tienne encore sur ses jambes et encore plus qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas devant tout le monde. Alors qu'elle pensait que tout était fini pour sa mère, Hermione vit avec bonheur les constantes de celle-ci montait. Elle était sauvée.

_« C'est si dure de la voir comme ça »_ susurra-t-elle. La soirée était arrivée bien trop vite pour la Griffondor. Seule dans sa chambre, elle pensait à toute la peine que devra vivre, subir sa famille si sa mère devait les laisser ici. Elle se promit donc de passer le plus de temps avec celle-ci avant qu'elle ne parte sans eux dans un autre monde qu'ils leur seraient inaccessible. Hermione était loin d'être pessimiste mais c'était le diagnostique des médecins qui lui ouvrait les yeux sur les prochains évènements à venir.

_« Votre mère ne passera pas une semaine Mademoiselle. Je sais que c'est direct mais je tiens à vous dire que votre mère est une patiente très particulière. Je n'ai jamais vu ça dans toute ma carrière de médecin. Elle ne souffre d'aucun mal, mais c'est comme si... Enfin croyait moi, nous avons toutes les analyses possibles et inimaginables mais rien y fait, c'est comme si son corps refusait tout grain de vie et préfèrerai voir la mort le prendre le plus tôt possible »_

Alors comme ça sa mère se laissait mourir. Mais pourquoi? Hermione était décidée à savoir le pourquoi du comment et elle décréta d'aller voir sa mère le lendemain.

**Coucou Maman.**

**Oh ma chérie**, dit Madame Granger avec un léger sourire.

**Écoute maman, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**

**Ma fille mais de quoi tu parles?**

**Le médecin m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus vivre, que si tu étais dans cet état là, c'était parce que tu te détruisais de l'intérieur. Dit moi que c'est faux**, demanda Hermione tout en sanglotant.

**Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ça ira mieux. Je t'aime Hermione et surtout ne doute pas de tes pouvoirs. Tu es une fille remarquables et je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur! Surtout ne reste pas ici, part après ma mort sinon ce sera la tienne qui t'attend, prend garde à ton …**

**Ma... Maman... ?** Déglutit la jeune fille.

Horrifiée, Hermione venait de voir sa propre mère mourir sous es yeux, dans es bras alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à lui toute la vérité sur son malaise face à la vie. Les âmes se pèsent dans le silence, comme l'or et l'argent se pèsent dans l'eau pure, et les paroles que nous prononçons n'ont de sens que grâce au silence où elles se baignent. Rien, même pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Cette enfant qui venait de perdre sa mère se pencha sur celle-ci et lui fit un baiser doux et rempli de sentiment sur la joue. Elle venait de lui faire ses adieux avec grâce et délicatesse.

Mais la vérité était là, il fallait qu'elle prévienne la dernière personne qui lui restait. C'est d'un pas lent et lourd qu'elle rentra chez elle pour annoncer la nouvelle à son père. Sur tout le trajet aucun son de s'était décidé à sortir des parois qui les retenaient. Les yeux humides, les mains moites et le corps parcourut de spasme, elle s'avança vers son dernier parent.

**QU EST CE QUE TU AS TOI!** Beugla celui-ci.

**Maman est...**

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. C'était si dure à dire, à admettre. Son père la regarda et se leva d'un pas lent et demanda ce que sa femme avait. C'est dans un effort surhumain et en hurlant de peine que sa propre fille lui avoua qu'elle était morte.

**Morte**, dit-il dans un soupir.

Le jeune fille pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pour la énième fois. Son père était tombé à genoux sous la nouvelle et laissa sortir son chagrin. C'est dans un élan de bonté qu'Hermione se baissa et enlaça son papa. C'est unifiait qu'ils pleurèrent la perte d'un être cher.

**Dégage!** Cracha un mari en deuil

**Quoi?** Réceptionna Hermione dans un hockey encore sous le choc des paroles de son propre père.

**DEGAGE! Tu n'as rien à faire ici SALE MONSTRE! C'est toi qui la tuée et toi Seule!**

C'est en courant et en pleurant qu'elle monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre avant de se jeter sur son lit. Non, elle ne partirait pas « Ce n'est pas moi! » Après s'être calmée, elle décida de rester auprès de son père, il avait besoin de lui et elle de lui. Il faudra qu'elle le surveille pour éviter qu'il ne fasse de bêtise et puis il avait dit tout ça sous l'effet de l'annonce. Pour ce changer les idées elle se mit à écrire les lettres de réponse à Ginny et Malfoy.

_Ma Ginny, Ma meilleure amie_

_Bien sur que je te pardonne après tout moi aussi j'ai aussi agi bêtement dans cette histoire. Mes vacances se passent bien mais je serai sûrement absente pour la rentrée. Que c'est déprimant de ne pas vous savoir à côté de moi, vous me manquez tellement les amis. Je te pommai de tout te raconter à mon retour. Prend soin de Ron et de Harry pour moi._

_Gros Bisous, Mione_

Elle relu sa lettre et fut satisfaite, elle ne voulait en aucun cas la pitié de ses amis sur la mort de sa mère. Bien sur qu'elle les aimait plus que tout mais elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache ses problèmes qui ne concerne qu'elle et sa famille.

_Malfoy,_

_Ne t'en fait pas pour le silence, tu trouveras bien une fille qui pourras pousser des cris en voyant ton corps de tombeur. Et puis je suis sur que ton lit ne reste pas vide très longtemps donc essaye de ne pas penser à une sang de bourbe au moment fatidique où tu as attrapé ta proie. Profite, je ne serai pas là pour te le reprocher, je dois prendre soin de mon père et me remettre du décès de ma mère. Et merde pourquoi je te dis tout ça, de toute façon tu en as rien à foutre._

_Hermione_

C'est sur un coup de tête que la jeune Griffondor envoya cette lettre à son pire ennemi, de toute façon bien pire l'attendait que le gourou de son homologue prêfet.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8:**_

**Putain C'est quoi ce Bordel!**

Deux hiboux se trouvaient dans la salle commune des deux préfets et faisaient un boucan d'enfer. Drago s'avança et pris les deux les deux lettres que lui tendaient les deux volatiles. Seulement une des deux lettres lui était destiné donc il reposa la lettre adressée à Hermione Granger, son homologue préfète. Alors qu'il avait à peine commencé à lire sa lettre, la voix d'une jeune femme le sortit de sa lecture.

**Drago, c'est quoi?**

La jeune fille venait d'entrer dans le salon, seulement enroulée d'un serviette de toilette. Elle enlaça la taille du garçon et déposa une multitude de baiser sur son torse nu. Malfoy pris la tête de sa partenaire et pris possession de ses lèvres avec rage. Il descendit ses mains sur son corps qui étaient parcourut de plusieurs frissons de désir puis il passa sa main entre les cuisses de celle-ci ce qui la fit gémir dans sa bouche. Alors que le Serpentard commençait à prendre du plaisir, un des hiboux le pinça à l'index.

**Va te faire voir oiseau de malheur!**

Alors que le jeune blond s'apprêtait à envoyer balader l'oiseau dans toute la pièce il fut soudain hypnotisé par la lettre. Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'il devait prendre cette lettre et qu'il la lise?

Tu veux que je te fasse une gâterie, mon Drago?

Vas-y fait ce que tu as à faire, répliqua-t-il sans vraiment prêter attention à sa partenaire sexuelle.

Tandis que ses yeux parcouraient les mots, sa partenaire prenait du plaisir en léchant le sexe du Serpentard. Au moment où elle commença des vas et viens dans sa bouche quelqu'un lui tira les cheveux en arrière.

**Je ne veux plus jouer, dégage!** Ordonna-t-il.

Il remit son pantalon et se jeta sur la lettre que Hermione lui avait écrite. Il était horrifié par ces mots qui défilaient et raisonnaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour elle?

**Nooooooonnnnnnnnn!**

Ce hurlement déclencha une terrible haine envers son interlocuteur, comment pouvait-elle protester dans un moment pareil?

**Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule, sinon tu finiras au fond du jardin!...**

Il prit les cheveux de la jeune fille en pleure, ses cheveux bruns qu'il avait pourtant tant aimé il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, et amena sa tête voler contre le mur le plus proche. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait la détester maintenant, de toute façon elle ne faisait rien correctement, elle n'a qu'à s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

**Je te Hais! Ça fait un mois que je te le dis DEGAGE! HORS DE LA VUE! Tu me répugnes, tu me donnes envie de vomir! MONSTRE!**

**Mais... Papa... Comment peux-tu...?**

Un violent coup de pied se perdit dans le fin fond du ventre d'Hermione, celle-ci cracha du sang sous le choc du coup qui lui arracha un cri aiguë. Comme si ce n'était pas assez son propre père la frappa de plusieurs dizaine de coup qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Cela faisait si mal, mais le mal physique n'est rien comparé à celui que cause son mère sur sa psychologie.

La jeune Griffondor avait changé du tout au tout, elle ne pleurait plus et plus rien ne l'intéressait, même les cours. Seul la Haine, le désastre, la mort... définissent sa vie et ça se voit aussi sur son nouveau style vestimentaire. En effet, une Hermione en jean et tee-short c'est fini maintenant elle porte des vêtements beaucoup plus voyant, plus à la mode et plus sombre. Son maquillage était devenu beaucoup plus voyant et se composait de noir et ses cheveux étaient maintenant raide. Hermione Granger était une autre.

**C'est bon tu as fini?** Cracha-t-elle.

**NON!**

La réponse se suivit par une gifle phénoménale et il lui vomit dessus comme pour lui montrer que ses paroles n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air et sans intérêt. Pour Hermione c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait des border le vase, elle ne prit pas le temps de passer par la salle de bain pour se laver qu'elle était déjà dans sa chambre en train d'écrire à son ancienne professeure de Métamorphose.

_Madame, Venez me chercher. Je ne supporte plus la situation ici. S'il vous plait venez le plus vite possible._

_Mlle Granger._

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait envoyé sa lettre de délivrance. Deux jours qu'elle évitait de se retrouver avec son père pour échapper à une nouvelle rafale de coups. Deux jours qu'elle ne parlait plus.

**Hermione! Du monde!**

« Elle est là » pensa celle-ci. Heureuse de pouvoir retrouver sa liberté, ses amis et une vrai vie, elle pris sa valise et courut rejoindre son père et sa Directrice dans le salon. En effet, elle était bien là, en chair et en os. Elle était assise à côté de son père et celui-ci souriait même à croire qu'il n'a aucun sentiment pour sa fille qui part. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé comme il lui disait souvent dans ses colères.

**On y va quand tu veux Hermione. Prend tout ton temps pour dire au revoir à ton père. Je vais...**

**VA T EN CA ME FERA DES VACANCES! ALLEZ VOUS EN DE MA MAISON SALE MONSTRE!**

**Monsieur**, s'indigna la Directrice, **permettez moi de vous dire...**

**Laissez Madame, j'ai l'habitude!** Répliqua sèchement la Griffondor.

Apparemment cela suffit à son père pour lui exploser la tête une dernière fois avant son départ et en plus devant témoin. Macgonagall n'excita pas une minute à utiliser sa baguette contre Monsieur Granger qui s'était rué sur sa fille et qui la tabassait sans vergogne. Devant un tel spectacle comment ne pas protéger son élève? Elle pris Hermione dans ses bras, celle-ci s'était évanouie, et envoya d'un coup de baguette magique sa valise à Poudlard.

**- Si vous la touchez encore une fois, je vous égorge!** S'exclama la Directrice avant de transplaner dans l'infirmerie pour soigner Mlle Granger qui perdait énormément de sang.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9:**_

Hermione avait tellement mal à la tête qu'elle fit une horrible grimace. Elle essaya d'analyser la situation, déjà, où était-elle? Elle sentit quelque chose de mou en dessous d'elle et conclut que c'était un matelas de lit. C'est donc dans une lenteur extrême qu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un endroit très particulier. Une femme s'affairait autour des différents lits qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, apparemment elle était à l'infirmerie. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là?

**Ah! Mademoiselle Granger, puisque vous êtes réveillée, vous allez pouvoir sortir. Malheureusement le petit déjeuné est déjà passé mais je suis sur que vous pourrez en prendre un dans vos appartements commun avec Monsieur Malfoy. Madame La Directrice vous rejoindra la-bas, elle souhaiterai vous parler de ce qui c'est passé pendant ce dernier mois avec votre père.**

Hermione avait suivis le discours de cette femme et partis dans le couloir laissant ses pieds la guider. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait complètement bouche bais devant ce majestueux château, elle s'arrêta devant un tableau. Pourquoi était-il là? Pourquoi s'arrêtait justement ici?

**Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger! Contente de vous revoir! Le mot de passe s'il vous plaît.**

**...**

Alors qu'Hermione pensait devant le tableau parlant, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle sursauta en voyant un jeune blond avec des yeux bleus à vous renverser.

**Bon retour parmi nous Granger! Enfin un peu d'action... Se racheter**

**Merci Monsieur Malfoy, entrez jeune gens.**

Hermione rentra dans les appartements avec Malfoy. L'endroit était splendide, magique presque. « Où est mon père? » se demanda-t-elle.

**Euh...**

**Oui Hermione...**

**Euh...**

**Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu n'as plus à avoir peur tu sais, il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promet. Allez viens!**

Malfoy s'avança vers Hermione en tendant ses deux bras mais celle-ci pris peur et s'écrasa par terre. Par réflexe, elle se protégea la tête. Que lui voulait-il? Pourquoi tout le monde lui veut du mal? Elle n'a pourtant rien fait pour mériter de telle remontrance. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas parler? Pourquoi aucun son à part un léger Euh ne sort de ses lèvres si frêles et fragiles?

Malfoy s'accroupit auprès d'Hermione, jamais il n'aurait cru devoir aider Hermione Granger, la fille qui l'avait le plus détesté depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Il voulait l'aider mais ne savait comment s'y prendre. Il lui pris les deux bras et la souleva. Apparemment cela lui déplut car elle se débattit de toutes ses forces. _« Mon dieu, que lui a-t-il fait? Elle est si fragile »_ pensa-t-il.

Le tableau bougea et laissa place à Madame Macgonagall. Soudain Malfoy reçut un violent coup dans le ventre et vit Hermione courir dans les bras de La Directrice. Celle-ci fut très surprise de voir sa protéger agir comme ça. Elle regarda Drago Malfoy comme si c'était lui le fautif de cette situation.

**Me regardait pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien. Elle a commencé à pleurer et quand j'ai voulu la consoler, elle a pété un câble et vous voilà maintenant.** Expliqua l'accusé

**Je vous crois Monsieur Malfoy. Hermione restait ici, sachez que Monsieur Malfoy est là pour vous aider, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de lui, il ne vous feras aucun mal. N'est ce pas Monsieur Malfoy?**

**Oui Madame. Crois moi Hermione, je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux juste t'aider à vaincre tes démons.**

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda fixement Drago avant de faire quelques pas vers lui. Elle ne pouvait pas parler mais elle pouvait quand essayer de lui montrer qu'elle commençait à avoir confiance en lui en le serrant dans ses bras. Malfoy dû le comprendre car il lui dit qu'elle devait laissé faire le temps avant de pouvoir toucher un autre homme.

**Monsieur Malfoy, j'aimerai vous parler.**

**Bien sur Madame. Hermione je reviens assis toi sur le canapé, je t'apporte ton petit déjeuné.**

La Directrice et le Serpentard quittèrent la pièce et se mirent à parler de la jeune Griffondor. Le professeur Macgonagall n'avait pas réellement confiance en Drago Malfoy, qui plus est un Serpentard, mais elle ne voyait que lui pour cette tache. De plus, il s'était montré très charmant avec la Griffondor encore sous le choc de ce mois turbulent. Elle lui expliqua comment elle avait vu une scène des plus horrible et aussi ses conclusions.

**Vous avez bien raison. Il a de ça Deux semaines, Hermione a reçu une lettre de sa mère alors que celle-ci était à l'hôpital. Je pensais que le Hibou allait la laissé dans la chambre de sa destinataire mais il m'a agressé pour que je la lise. Ce que je fis, cette lettre constate toutes les horreurs que vous pouvez imaginer et je pense que c'est même pire que ça. Tenez...**

Malfoy donna la lettre en question à Macgonagall. Il vit son visage se tordre de plusieurs expression différente mais la peine se lisait sur son visage. Elle releva ses yeux vers le jeune blond et lui demanda un coup de main.

**Vous voulez que je protège Hermione et que je lui redonne le sourire tout en l'aidant à se sentir mieux.**

**Oui!**

Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me le demander Madame la Directrice. Croyez le ou non je tiens à me racheter de mes fautes mais mon comportement envers ma pire ennemi à bien changer depuis que vous nous avez obligé à vivre sous le même toit à quelques mètres d'écart. Je ne sais si c'est pareil de son côté mais je dois dire que je commence à l'apprécié fortement et chaque sourire qu'elle me renvoi me suffit pour que ma journée se passe sans embrouille. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, Foi de Malfoy vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Malfoy rentra avec le plateau pour son homologue préfète mais celle-ci dormait profondément sur le canapé. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et partit vers la chambre de celle-ci mais en se retrouvant devant le tableau, il ne su donner le mot passe et se résigna à la laisser sur le canapé. C'est d'un pas décisif qu'il alla dans sa propre chambre et qu'il l'installa dans son lit tandis que lui irai dans le salon, bosser sur ses devoirs.

En plein devoir de potion, un hurlement strident retenti dans sa chambre. Aussitôt il pensa à Hermione et couru voir ce qui se passait. C'est tout affolé et baguette à la main qu'il arriva à ôté de celle-ci.

**Hermione, que se passe-t-il?** Demanda-t-il paniqué

**Là!**

Drago se retourna et fût violemment assommé. Soudain le noir complet envahi la pièce et seule l'image d'Hermione tétanisé lui resta en mémoire.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10:**_

Drago avait horriblement mal à la tête. Il se souvint du cri d'Hermione et se leva d'un bon, son maux de tête s'était évanoui en quelques secondes. Il était dans sa chambre, mais où était Hermione? Il sortit de sa chambre en courant et il se stoppa net en la voyant plongée dans ses pensées devant la cheminée. Le Serpentard sortit sa baguette en cas de danger et s'avança prudemment vers la Griffondor qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

**Hermione..? Est ce que …**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme se jeter dans ses bras. Surpris par cette étreinte, il se laissa allé par ce touché qui lui procurait d'être de la soie que la jeune fille caressait légère d'une main fragile, rien comparé à la tendresse qu'aurait pus avoir un temps soit peu deux ennemis. Il la poussa légèrement par les épaule pour la regarder dans les yeux.

**Est ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, Granger?** Demanda le jeune homme blond.

Drago avait déjà le ventre tout tordu par la réponse qu'allait lui donné sa pire ennemi, c'est donc avec soulagement qu'il vit la tête d'Hermione faire signe que non et il ne put s'empêcher de l'étreindre à son tour. Il sentait les larmes de son homologue féminin coulait sur son torse de ce fait, il resserra son étreinte pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle et qu'il avait changé.

**Désolé**, sanglota-t-elle en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille du blond.

**Mais de quoi?**

Elle releva la tête surprise de sa question. _« comment pouvait-il avoir oublié? »_ se demanda-t-elle.

**De t'avoir assommé**, continua-t-elle.

**Oh! Si c'est toi, alors je te pardonne Hermione. J'aurai du savoir qu'arriver aussi vite sur toi, te ferai remonter tes peurs. Surtout avec un réveil mouvementé.**

**Je ne te connais même pas et pourtant tu es si gentil avec moi. Pourquoi? **Questionna-t-elle.

**Comment ça tu ne me connais pas? Hermione ça fait sept ans que nous sommes dans la même école et puis il y a eu la … Attends, ne me dis pas que …**

Malfoy était sur le cul, Hermione Granger ne se souvenait pas de lui. Mais de quoi se rappelle-t-elle alors? Pris de panique, Drago faisait les cents pas sous l'œil inquiet d'Hermione qui ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait devant elle. Pourquoi un tel revirement de situation?

**Que se passe-t-il Drago?...** Aucune réponse... **Mais Dit Moi!**

Drago avait complètement oublié la présence de son homologue. A la voir paniquer comme un dingue, il l'inquiétait et il pouvait facilement le lire sur son visage. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et fit signe à Hermione de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit s'en hésiter. Il se tourna vers elle et lui pris les mains pour se donner du courage. Après une longue respirations, il sauta le pas et demanda à Hermione de quoi elle se souvenait.

**Mais de tout! Tu perds la tête Drago. Je le serai si j'avais de l'amnésie quand même tu ne crois pas?**

**Alors prouve le**! Lui dit-il sur le ton du défi

**Je me souviens de mes années scolaires avec mes trois meilleurs amis, de ma mère, de mon … enfin de tout quoi.**

**D'accord, qui suis-je?**

**Celui qui m'aide.**

**Passons! De quoi te rappelles-tu de tes années scolaires?**

**Je sais que j'avais un surnom, qui l'a maintenant ne vient pas, que j'étudiais … les matières principales, quoi? Et aussi d'un garçon au caractère plutôt diabolique mais …**

**Quoi?**

…

Hermione regarda Malfoy et celui-ci comprit qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était devenu amnésique. Son père était vraiment un salaud pour la maltraité jusqu'à lui faire perdre la mémoire.

**Hermione, si je te dis que je fais de la magie, qu'est ce que ça te fait?**

**Drago Malfoy, je n'ai peut être pas toute ma tête mais je sais pertinemment que la magie n'existe pas, ni les Extra-terrestre d'ailleurs.**

A ces mots, Drago tomba dans le néant. Drago savait qu'Hermione ne s'en sortirai pas sans aide, mais comment faire pour aider une amnésique qui se souvient même pas de son pire ennemi? Alors une évidence le frappa, le grand Malfoy devait demander de l'aide et pas à n'importe qui.

**Hermione, je reviens tout de suite. Ne bouge pas de là.**

Drago courait dans les couloirs et arriva dans la grande salle où le déjeuner était déjà servi. La personne qu'il cherchait été à sa place habituelle, il pouvait la voir rire de loin avec sa chevelure rousse. Bien sur qui d'autre que Weasley pouvait aider Hermione.

**Qu'est ce que tu veux la fouine?**

**TOUT MAIS PAS TA TRONCHE POTTER! WEASLEY FAUT QU'ON PARLE TOI ET MOI!**

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de protester, qu'il lui pris la main et l'emmena un peu plus loin pour parler en privé, loin de son petit copain.

**Ginny, j'ai besoin de toi.**

La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu un Malfoy et surtout pas Drago être aussi franc envers elle, on pourrait même dire envers personne. Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir tellement la rousse était surprise, étonnée par cette révélation. Après une minute pour s'en remettre, elle demanda enfin ce qui lui voulais le jeune homme qui commençais à se sentir mal à l'aise dans cette non-conversation.

**Hermione est revenu il y a deux jours et j'ai comme dirai Merlin un gros souci.**

**Soit plus Claire Malfoy!**

**Elle est arrivé avec une blessure à la tête, malgré les soins portait par l'infirmière il reste encore quelques dégâts.**

**Tu m'inquiètes, qu'est ce qui se passe?**

**Elle ne se rappelle plus de moi, et …**

Ginny se mit à rigoler, tout son stresse venait de retomber à zéro en moins de 2 secondes.

**Alors ça c'est la meilleure! Je devrai t'aider à retrouver ton occupation principale c'est à dire causer des ennuis à Hermione alors qu'elle c'est enfin débarrassée de toi! Je crois bien que ce soit la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée.**

**Tu rigoleras moins quand je te dirai que ta meilleure amie ne se rappelle plus que la magie existe et qu'elle la pratique, **répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Ginny était sous le choc, Hermione avait vraiment de gros soucis et Drago essayait de l'aider.

**D'accord!**

**Merci Ginny**, soupira-t-il de soulagement.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11:**_

Hermione était dans la salle commune en train de chercher dans sa valise un quelconque indice lui montrant de quoi elle ne se rappelait pas. Drago avait touché un point sensible et lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux « magie » ce mot raisonnait dans sa tête comme si elle avait oubliait quelque chose d'important, de vitale. Soudain le portrait bougea et laissa entrer une jeune femme rousse.

**Ginny!**

**Coucou Mione!** Salua la Rouquine en essayant de ne pas trop laisser la panique l'emportait sur son calme.

**Dis moi, de Drago tu le connais bien?** Demanda-t-elle, **Il est complètement zinzin, il crois en la magie. Dommage je l'aimais bien... **avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ça y est, Ginny était au bord du gouffre, de la crise de nerf. Malfoy avait raison, Hermione avait réellement besoin d'aide. Mais comment lui faire comprendre que la magie existe sans qu'elle paraisse pour une folle aux yeux de sa meilleure amie?

**Hermione, il faut que l'on parle. Sais-tu ce que l'on fait-ici?**

**A vrai dire Ginny, je ne me souviens plus. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est extrêmement important.**

**En effet! Tu es l'une des meilleure élève de cette école, celle qui cloue le bec à des mecs vaniteux et qui arrive à les rendre tendre comme un agneau **_( par exemple Malfoy)_

**Tu sais, je me rappelle que j'adorais cet endroit, surtout la bibliothèque, **ajouta-t-elle

**Alors c'est déjà un bon point car tu passais tes journée à la bibliothèque à lire ce qui t'a rendu très intelligente.**

Ginny se leva du canapé où elle s'était installé avec Hermione et elle sortit sa baguette et alla chercher celle de sa meilleure amie qui trainait par terre avec le reste de ses affaires.

**Tu fais quoi avec ces bâton, Ginny?**

**Tiens, celui-la t'appartient. Est ce que cet objet te dis quelques chose? **Demanda-t-elle

Pour toute réponse Hermione fit la moue et la jeune Weasley pensa que ce serai difficile de faire remonter les souvenirs de sa meilleure amie. La jeune Griffondor pensa que ce serai beaucoup plus simple si elle allait droit au but, après tout autant paraître pour une cinglé maintenant que dans trente ans.

**Mione, Drago Malfoy est loin d'être fou. Regarde.**

Ginny lui montra d'un mouvement de baguette comment faire léviter un objet. Elle tourna les yeux vers Hermione et découvrit son visage illuminé d'un agréable sourire sincère et pure. A peine le tour finit, que la préfète voulait voir d'autre tour, elle était tellement aux anges qu'elle en sautillait sur place.

Le tableau pivota laissant un Drago Malfoy perplexe devant la scène qui ce jouait devant lui. Hermione remarqua le jeune homme et se leva en courant. Elle lui sauta dans les bras tout en lui criant qu'elle le croyait maintenant et que la magie existé belle et bien? Ginny fut étonné du contact que sa meilleure amie avait avec leur pire ennemi.

**Hermione, retourne aux cotés de Ginny.**

**Non. Non. Non. Non**

Drago explosa de rire devant le comportement enfantin de la Griffondor, d'ailleurs il regarda sa camarade qui avait les yeux grands ouverts avec un léger sourire. Celle-ci haussa les épaules en même temps que Malfoy ce qui les fit sourire tout les deux.

**D'accord, tu l'auras voulu.**

Pour preuve, il prit Hermione en dessous des jambes et la porta comme à la noce nuptiale après un mariage. Il s'assit sur la canapé, aux cotés de Ginny et regarda Hermione avec son regard de meurtrier pour la faire descendre de ses genoux mais celle-ci étant courageuse, elle ne bougea pas et elle osa même enlacer le Serpentard. Elle posa sa tête en dessous de son menton tandis que Drago passait ses mains autour de sa taille.

**Alors moi aussi je pratique la magie?**

**Oui bien sur!**, lui répondirent-ils en cœur

**Avec Drago nous t'aiderons à te rappeler et nous t'entraineront**, ajouta la rouquine.

**Je suis tellement excitée mais à la fois j'ai si peur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà ressenti ses émotions comme si ça mettait déjà arrivé. Mais dîtes moi, comment ce fait-il que je pratique la magie et pas mes parents?**

Après un long silence Drago pris son courage et expliqua tout le baratin sur les sangs pures et les sangs impures. Après de longues discussions Ginny se retrouva à parler toute seule avec Malfoy puisque Hermione était parti dans ses pensées.

**Il faudra sûrement en parler à Macgonagall**

**Oui et nous l'entrainerons dans la salle sur demande**, rajouta Drago

**Tiens voilà mon emploi du temps, ça te sera utile si tu veux pas trop qu'on nous tous les trois ensemble,surtout pour ta réputation … Oh!**

**Quoi?** Demanda Drago dubitatif.

**Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie.**

En effet Hermione s'était belle et bien endormie dans les bras de Malfoy. Elle y avait trouvé un réconfort et une place chaude tout en restant protégé de tout danger. Drago pris délicatement la Griffondor dans ses bras et alla la mettre dans on lit à lui. _« Quelle idée d'oublier son mot de passe »_ pensa-t-il. Après avoir déposer la jeune fille sous les draps et l'avoir bordée, il lui déposa un chaste baiser sur le front, c'est en souriant qu'il rejoignit Ginny qui se trouvait encore dans le salon.

**Vous dormez dans le même lit? **Demanda celle-ci

**Bien sur que non, j'ai bien trop d'estime... Pour elle, **ajouta-t-il plus doucement.** Je dors sur le canapé, **répondit-il en montrant le meuble.

**Désolé**, s'excusa-t-elle, **je vais vous laissez, Harry va s'inquiéter**,dit-elle en partant.

**Merci pour Hermione, Ginny. Tu es vraiment une bonne amie, n'en doute pas.**

Ginny lui fit un sourire et partit à toute vitesse car elle avait passé toute l'après-midi avec la fouine et Hermione. En plus de ça, elle avait même loupé le dîner. Malfoy quant à lui s'installa sur le canapé pour rejoindre le monde des rêves.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12:**_

Hermione dormait paisiblement dans la chambre de Drago Malfoy tandis que celui-ci dormait tant bien que mal sur le canapé. Qui pourrais croire qu'un jour l'un avait été ignoble et l'autre maltraité? Dans le monde des rêves seule le bonheur à sa place.

Hermione se réveilla encore une fois dans la chambre de Drago mais cette fois ci elle avait l'impression d'être vraiment seule dans cette grande chambre. Elle se leva et rentra dans le salon où un jeune homme blond dormait sur le canapé. Il avait la respiration lente et les cheveux sur le visage, cela le rendait terriblement sexy. Hermione s'allongea auprès de Malfoy qui ouvrit légèrement les paupières au contact avec la jeune sorcière. Il murmura dans ses moustaches un léger _« Hey! »_ et pris la jeune Griffondor dans ses bras.

Malfoy se disait que ce serait génial si Granger ne se souvenait jamais de lui car il pourrait être toujours à … _« Non! Un Malfoy n'a pas le droit de penser comme ça! »_ Et pourtant même en s'interdisant Drago ne pouvait s'en empêcher car oui Drago Malfoy tombait jours après jours sous le charme de la Brunette.

**Drago, à quoi tu penses?** Demanda celle-ci

**Euh … à toi,** avoua-t-il sincèrement,** En fait je pensais que ce serai bien si je te faisait visiter le château. Enfin si ça te tente?**

**Bien sur, **répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

**Alors prépare toi. On mange et puis on y va.**

Hermione partit en sautillant de joie vers la salle de bain tandis que Drago se préparait dans sa chambre tout en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait avec Granger. Il laissa même ses pensées divaguer sur un futur proche ou lointain, il ne serait le dire.

Ils mangèrent un énorme petit déjeuner et ils partirent dans le château. Hermione n'arrêta pas de regarder partout tout en sautant toutes les deux secondes ce qui avait le don de faire sourire Drago.

_« C'est vraiment si simple de la rendre heureuse, au moins elle , elle est vrai! »_ pensa le Serpentard.

**Alors comment trouves-tu le château?**

**Drago ton école est … Magique. C'est le seul mot qui peut vraiment la qualifié. Oui Magique c'est ça.**

**Hermione c'est aussi ton école et qui plus est une école de magie alors ton adjectif lui colle à la peau.**

**Oui, c'est vrai. J'oublie souvent que j'en fait parti.**

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux sorciers. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes attendant que l'un fasse le premier pas. Drago voulait que ce moment reste comme il est, que le monde ne bouge plus, que la terre arrête de tourner laissant deux sorciers dans leur monde pour l'infini mais il savait que jamais un de ses souhaits seraient exaucés quant à Hermione elle voulait tout connaître de cette endroit, de ses habitants mais surtout savoir tout de Drago, son ange, son protecteur.

**Tu sais … **dirent-ils à l'unissons.

**Vas-y toi le premier, **ajouta Hermione.

**En fait, je me disais que si je te montrait un endroit qui t'est spécifique peut-être que tu auras des brides de souvenirs**_ « et que tu m'oublieras pour ton bien »._

**C'est une bonne idée. Je te suis, **déclara-t-elle en faisant un sourire à Drago qui lui transperçât le cœur.

Malfoy prit la main de la Griffondor et la fit parcourir escaliers, couloirs puis de nouveau escaliers. Les uns après les autres. Alors que la jeune fille était au bord de l'hystérie de pas savoir où le blondinet l'emmener, celui-ci se stoppa net devant une port et en la pointant du doigts il lui précisa que c'était là.

Hermione ne parlait pas. Elle regardait la porte comme si elle avait peur de trouver quelque chose d'horrible derrière. C'est d'une main tremblante et le souffle court qu'elle ouvrit la porte de ses souvenirs.

Une douce odeur de vois, de cire et de papier ancien arriva aux narines de la Griffondor. Elle entra d'un pas lents dans la pièce tandis que Drago restait en retrait. Hermione regarda la pièce sous tous ses angles. Des étagères remplient de livres meublaient l'endroit ainsi que des tables de travail.

**La bibliothèque**, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux laissant ses sens la guider dans ce lie magique. Soudain elle sentit naitre en elle tout ce qu'elle avait alors perdu, ses souvenirs. Hermione rouvrit ses yeux et laissa des larmes silencieuses coulaient tandis qu'elle errait entre les étagères.

Drago était toujours à l'extérieur en attendant qu'Hermione se souvienne et qu'elle vienne lui recracher dessus comme avant. Une époque de haine qui se trouvait être résolu dans le cœur du jeune Serpentard. Hermione redeviendrait une miss-je-sais-tout et Drago celui qui faisait de sa vie un enfer.

**Hey Malfoy! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?**

C'était Ginny Weasley. Celle-ci comprit très vite en voyant Hermione dans la bibliothèque. Il essayait qu'elle se rappelle de sa vie ici et elle comprit encore plus rapidement qu'il était terrorisé par cette remontée de souvenirs car Ginny savait très bien qu'au fond de lui, Malfoy tenait énormément à sa meilleure amie.

**Soi fort!**

Seulement deux mots et pourtant un grand réconfort était né dans le coeur du jeune blond qui haucha la tête à cette exclamation. Ginny repartit à ses affaires tandis que Drago Malfoy restait cloué sur son mur, les bras croisés, à attendre la fin du rêve.

**Mademoiselle Granger, c'est vous? Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu ici. J'espère que vous travaillez toujours autant. Allez accrocher vous.**

**Euh .. Merci**, remercia Hermione qui était très surprise que la bibliothécaire se souvienne d'elle.

_« Je suis peut-être venu plus souvent que ce que je pensais » _songea-t-elle.

Hermione sortit de ce lieu magique avec des étoiles pleins les yeux et des livres pleins les bras. Elle passa devant Drago qui attendait la réplique.

**Malfoy!** S'exclama-t-elle

**Euh... Quoi Granger?**

**Merci énormément**, dit-elle sincèrement.

**Euh... De rien Granger.**

**Tu restes suspendu à ton mûr ou tu viens m'aider à porter tous ces vieux bouquins jusqu'à l'appartement?** Demanda-t-elle tout en rigolant.

Ce qui la fit rigoler jusqu'aux larmes c'est un Malfoy qui sourit sincèrement ey qui s'étale de tout son long dans un couloir vide car celui-ci était tellement content et pressé de rejoindre Hermione qu'il a courut comme un malade et qu'en prenant un livre à la va-vite il a tout fait tombé ainsi que lui-même et le tout en moins de cinq secondes.

**Arrête de rire, sinon je t'embrasse**, répliqua-t-il avec un air de malice dans les yeux ce qui ferait fondre la moindre fille.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13:**_

**Sale Sang de Bourbe. Tu ne mérites pas d'étudier ici. De toute façon mon père te retireras de cette école ainsi que le traite à son sang et ton ami Potter.**

**NON!** Hurla Hermione.

Tout était noir. Pourquoi cela faisait si mal. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler comme ça.

Hermione était recroquevillé sur elle même et elle pouvait très bien entendre le rire sadique de ce garçon.

**Hermione! Hermione , est ce que ça va?** Cria Drago tout en secouant la jeune fille.

**J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar,** avoua-t-elle tout en pleurant dans les bras du Serpentard.

Drago laissa la Griffondor se vidait de ses horribles souvenirs. Seul les sanglots et les chuchotement que faisaient les deux sorciers troublaient le calme de la chambre verte et argentée. Drago retira les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione et se leva avec Hermione dans les bras.

**Il serait peut-être temps de te préparer princesse.**

Hermione hocha la tête. Drago la posa à terre, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et elle partit dans la salle de bain. Hermione mit un chemisier d'un blanc magnifique avec par-dessus des bretelles noirs qui se trouvaient être reliées à son pantalon en lin noir. Le tout accompagné d'accessoires en argent et de talons hauts. Hermione ressortit trente minutes plus tard, habillée et maquillée, le tout dans une harmonie que miss-je-sais-tout n'aurait jamais atteint dans les rêves de Drago.

**Ouahh! Hermione tu es belle, magnifique, splendide.**

**Merci Drago. Je dois te laisser j'ai promis à Ginny que je mangerai avec elle le premier jours de ma reprise des cours.**

Hermione laissa un doux baiser sur la joue du Serpentard qui ne bougea pas pendant de longue seconde.

**Drago, désolé.** S'excusa-t-elle avant de franchir le tableau.

_« Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle croit? Qu'elle met indispensable? Bah c'est le cas, de toute façon ça __changera rien »_ marmonna le jeune homme déçu de se retrouver seul dans cet appartement.

Hermione se souvint rapidement du chemin pour les grandes tables. C'est la peur au ventre qu'elle y entra. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle. A croire qu'elle avait une pustule sur le visage. Seule Ginny souriait tandis que les autres avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

**Viens Mione!**

**Merci Ginny. Salut les garçons!**

Les garçons ne bougèrent pas d'un poil pendant de longues minutes. C'est Ginny qui les réveilla de leur stupeur pour au final, donner un vrai bric-à-brac de question.

**Excusez moi, mais je n'ai rien compris. Vous parlez en même temps et je n'ai que deux oreilles et un cerveau pour vous suivre. D'abord Ron ensuite ce sera ton tour Harry.**

**Hermione ça fait plaisir de te voir! Comment vas-tu?** Demanda Ron qui ne savait plus où donné de la tête.

**Je vais plutôt bien. Ça fait du bien de vous revoir et d'être enfin réunit.**

**Hermione que c'est-il passé pendant les vacances pour que tu reviennes aussi tard?** Questionna Harry.

Hermione ne voulait surtout pas le dire à ses amis, tout du mois pas pour l'instant, et cela était mal parti. Aucun argument valable ne lui venait à l'esprit à part la mort de sa mère et la maltraitance d'un père qui y restaient encré. C'est donc Ginny qui la secourra en faisant signe qu'il fallait allé en cours.

Au loin, à la table des Serpentards, Drago Malfoy avait suivis tout l'échange des Griffondors mais son attention dut se focaliser sur la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de son père, Lucius Malfoy.

_Drago,_

_Sache que je suis au courant de ta conduite avec cette Griffondor. Jamais notre famille ne s'est résolu à ça. J'espère que je pourrais continuer à croire en toi et à ne pas être déçu. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. MAINTENANT AGIS!_

_Malfoy_

Drago partit en cours avec l'espoir qu'un jour peut-être tout serai comme avant.

**Mademoiselle Granger, bienvenue en Potion.**

**Merci monsieur.**

Hermione alla s'installer aux côtés de Ginny le ventre tout retournait. Hermione en savait que faire.

**Calme toi et tout ira bien. Tu verras.** Proposa Ginny, sa voisine de potion.

**Si tu le dis. En attendant, je me rappelle toujours rien de ce qu'il faut faire,** murmura-t-elle pour pas que les garçons entendent.

A la fin du cours, la potion était loupée, une vrai catastrophe. Ron avait même ajouté que c'était pire que Neuville. Ce qui enragea Hermione au plus haut point.

**Ron Weasley, tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti quand tu t'y mets. Tout le monde ne peut pas tout savoir, ni tout faire à la perfection. Ceux qui ont le culot de dire ça sont encore pire que toi.** Cracha-t-elle sur le rouquin, tout en détalant vers ses appartements

Hermione partit en laissant deux garçons perplexes.

**Harry, tu es bien d'accord avec moi que c'est bizarre.**

**Le fait qu'elle te hurle dessus non, mais qu'elle dise qu'on ne peut pas tout réussir c'est pas notre Hermione où sinon on lui a greffé un cerveau contaminé par le virus du « je glande rien ».**

En arrivant à l'appartement des préfets en chef, Hermione trouva un Drago dans ses pensées devant une feuille.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais?** Demanda-t-elle

**Rien, j'avais fini de toute façon,** répondit-il en pliant la lettre en la donnant au hibou qui se trouvait devant lui. **Comment c'est passé ta journée de cours?**

**Magnifique... ment nul!**

**Oh … Tant que ça! Tu n'exagères pas un peu.**

**Si tu trouves que ne pas sortir une seule formule, ne pas réussir à faire une simple potion et être la risée de la classe c'est exagéré alors la mort à côté c'est une tarte flambée servie sur un plateau.**

**D'accord, tu as gagnée. En attendant moi, je crèves la dalle et j'ai la flemme de descendre ça te dis …**

**Oui va pour manger maintenant et ici,** répondit la Griffondor avec un grand sourire.

La table se remplit de plats tous plus exquis que les autres. Les deux préfets mangèrent et parlèrent la plupart de la nuit. Ils partirent même dan des fous rires que seuls deux confidents pouvaient avoir et non, deux ennemis.

**Je vais me laver les dents et au dodo**, argumenta la préfète.

Hermione se retrouva toute seule dans la salle de bain et un sentiment de solitude l'envahie ainsi que l'impression qu'on la surveille. Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et remarqua que Malfoy était déjà installé pour dormir sur le canapé.

**Drago**, chuchota la brune.

**Oui, Hermione.**

La jeune fille s'accroupit aux côtés du jeune homme et elle lui prit la main. Un silence s'installa tandis qu'Hermione baissait la tête et Drago la regardait.

**j'ai pas envie de dormir seule ce soir.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14:**_

Hermione était tranquillement en train de se réveiller. Son corps était envahie d'une agréable chaleur, celle-ci provenant du jeune homme blond qui se trouvait à côté de la Griffondor. La jeune fille pouvait entendre le cœur du blondinet battre contre son torse. Hermione s'étira pour chasser le fatigue et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle découvrit que deux beaux yeux bleus l'observaient avec intensité et intention.

Elle baissa le regard sous l'intimidation que lui provoquait cette échange silencieux. Elle focalisa son regard sur le torse nu du Serpentard. Hermione découvrit avec stupéfaction que le corps de son camarade était sculpté comme les dieux grecques sur leur statut. Le corps de Drago était musclé par le Quidditch et par le fait qu'il aimait bien chercher la bagarre ce qui lui avait facilité sa prise de muscle par rapport à Harry. Seulement Hermione ne s'était pas focalisé que sur le corps d'athlète de l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés mais plutôt sur le tatouage qui immaculé son bras gauche.

**Qu'est ce que ça représente?** Demanda-t-elle en désignant le tatouage à moitié effacé.

**C'est un tatouage magique qui fait parti de mon passé et qui me poursuit vers mon futur.**

**Drago, peux-tu me parler de …**

… **De mon passé? Hermione je n'ai pas toujours été gentil mais je suis d'accord pour te parler de mon passé. Dans le monde des sorciers, il y a la magie blanche, celle qui est acceptée, et la noire, celle qui ne l'ai pas. Il y a aussi les sangs purs et les sangs impurs et en général, la plupart des sangs purs utilisaient la magie noire. Je fais partis d'une famille 100% sorcières soit pure et mon père était un homme redouté pour collaborer avec un sorcier très puissant utilisant la magie noire. Tous ses collaborateurs devaient porter un tatouage comme le mien. Il servait à ramener les serviteurs à leur maître. Oui pendant la guerre j'étais du mauvais côté, celui des méchants. Ce tatouage est là pour me montrer que chaque jours à qu'elle point la faute, que ma famille et moi avons faite est grave. Cependant le mage est mort et par conséquent ce tatouage ne sert plus à rien sauf à me pourrir la vie.**

Les yeux de Drago étaient voilés de tristesse. Hermione enlaça le Serpentard, se sentant fautive de lui avoir fait resurgir tant de mauvais souvenirs. Hermione se promit intérieurement qu'elle aiderai le prince des Serpentards à surmonter cette passe tandis que Malfoy se promettait qu'il deviendrait un homme honorable pour la plus magnifique des sangs de Bourbe.

**L'important, c'est qui tu es là. Au fond de ton corps? Et moi, je l'aime bien ce ****Drago,** avoua-t-elle en faisant son plus beau sourire.

**Merci.**

Drago se leva pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte séparant la salle de bain et sa chambre, Hermione lui attrapa le bras. Surpris, le jeune homme regarda la Griffondor caressait son tatouage et l'embrassait avec tendresse. Drago s'étonna quand il vit sa main, incontrôlable, caressait la joue de la Brune qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle avait la peau si douce que Drago se perdait dans les profondeurs du bonheur. Le parfum d'Hermione l'envoutait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus résister, il embrassa son homologue préfète avec passion, se laissant totalement allé. Hermione avait enfin l'impression de revivre à travers ce baiser comme si un comble de sa vie antérieure était enfin comblé.

**Je dois allé prendre mon petit déjeuné,** dit-elle avec un ton d'excuse dans la voix.

**Oh. Pardon, fais attention à toi Hermione,** prononça-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau avant de s'enfuir sous sa douche.

Hermione rejoignit ses amis à la grande tables des Griffondors. Aujourd'hui elle portait une robe noire avec un gilet violet par dessus, le tout accompagné de Ballerines violettes. La jeune fille s'était légèrement maquillée d'un crayon noir, de mascara et de fards à paupières violet/ gris. Elle discuta avec Ginny pendant plusieurs minutes tout en mangeant. Le courrier arriva et ce fut avec un énorme sourire qu'Hermione regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Une chouette se posa devant elle et elle comprit que la lettre était pour elle. Cependant cette lettre ne lui présagée rien de bon car la seule personne qui pouvait lui écrire s'était son …

_« Ça va! Mouais moi pas parce que tu existes immonde chose! Pourquoi es-tu encore vivante? Suicide toi tu feras mon bonheur. MONSTRE! Ta pauvre mère, que lui as-tu fait à l'hôpital. Ta mère était une battante pas une perdante. Tu l'as ensorcelée avec ton défaut de la nature. Surtout ne rentre pas sinon je te tue! M'as-tu comprise? JE TE TUERAI MONSTRE!_

_Ton futur Tueur! »_

Hermione le savait, elle n'aurait pas du lire cette lettre. Son père n'en valait pas la peine, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle fait? Pour ce sentir vivante en ayant aussi mal? Pour savoir qu'il pense quand même à elle? Pour comprendre tous ces pourquoi? En réalité Hermione n'en avait que faire de toutes ses questions. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était pleurer seule dans son coin, sans quelqu'un pour lui dire ce qu'elle aurait du faire ou pas faire.

**Je vais à la bibliothèque!**

**D'accord. A toute à l'heure**, lui répondirent ses trois camarades.

Hermione partit d'un pas à peu près normal sans regarder vers la table des Serpentards alors Drago n'attendait que ça. Il voulait voir le visage de celle qui occupait ses pensées. La journée passa très vite pour le Serpentard qui avait été surpris de ne voir nul part Hermione. Elle n'avait pas été en cours de potion et n'avait pas passé la journée avec ses amis. Il se décida dons à allait à leur appartement. Il s'attendait à la voir dans un de ses livres devant la cheminée, mais elle n'était toujours pas là.

_« Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé? Et si elle s'était fait agressée? Et si … Bon Drago arrête avec tes « si » c'est pas comme ça que ton cerveau va réussir à la trouver. » _discourut-il plus pour lui même

Drago quitta donc les appartements en vitesse et courut à la recherche de la jeune Weasley. Il vit les trois Griffondors au loin et hurla le prénom de Ginny, ce qui surprit les deux jeunes hommes. Drago arriva tout essoufflé devant une jeune fille perplexe par le comportement de celui-ci.

**Que se passe-t-il?**

**J'arrive pas à la trouver?**

**QUI? **Demandèrent les deux garçons.

**Pas vous les garçons. Écoute Drago,...**

**DRAGO! Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom?**

**Harry j'ai pas le temps. Tu vois pas qu'il cherche Hermione qui n'est pas venu en cours de toute la journée.**

Harry et Ron n'osèrent rien dire et restèrent silencieux pendant toute la conversation des deux concernés.

**Drago, suit ton cœur. A ton avis, où se trouverai miss-je-sais-tout?**

**La bibliothèque! Merci Gin'!**

**De rien, je te fais confiance. Maintenant court!**

Alors que Drago courait le plus vite possible vers ce lieu ancestrale, Harry et Ron bombardèrent de question la pauvre Ginny qui ne put leur répondre qu'un jour ils seraient au courant, cependant cela n'attisa pas leur bombardement.

Drago arriva devant la bibliothèque le souffle court mais il s'en fichait complètement, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est Hermione. Hermione était là sur une table en train de dormir entre plusieurs piles de livre. Elle semblait paisible, tel une déesse dans sa bulle. Seulement en allant voir de plus près, il remarqua qu'une larme coulait sur la joue de sa bien-aimée.

Aujourd'hui aura été une journée éprouvante et forte en morale. Drago avait appris que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas tandis qu'Hermione savait maintenant qu'une personne qui nous tiens à cœur peut facilement nous faire mal alors que notre ennemi ne pourra jamais nous trahir.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15:**_

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Hermione dans la bibliothèque, Drago Malfoy ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était perdu dans le chagrin qu'éprouvait la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas comment l'aider, lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait derrière sa carapace, car oui Drago le savait, il le voyait elle avait toujours peur de lui et des autres hommes. Dès que quelqu'un passait trop près d'elle, un « i » prenait une place bien droite dans son corps.

Drago emmena Hermione dans leurs appartements et la mis au lit. Elle ne se réveilla même pas quand il l'avait prise dans les bras à la bibliothèque. _« Peut-être qu'elle parlera demain »_ espéra-t-il. Drago n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. En fait, il n'avait pas essayé car il ne savait trop bien qu'il ferait nuit blanche. Il décida donc de faire sa ronde de préfet en attendant que la nuit passe.

Au petit matin, il était toujours réveillé. Il avait pensé toute la nuit devant la cheminée qui était maintenant éteinte depuis un baille. Il se leva et alla prendre une bonne douche pour lui remettre ses esprits en place. L'eau chaude détendit tous ses muscles endoloris par cette nuit sans sommeil mais n'arrêta en aucun cas ses pensées qui continuait de rugir en lui. Il était maintenant fin près pour cette journée de cours qui allait être plus que longue. Il passa dans sa chambre pour voir si Hermione dormait toujours, mais il n'y trouva personne. Hermione n'était plus là, et cela inquiéta au plus au point le Serpentard.

Il chercha dans tous le château mais Hermione était de nouveau introuvable. Son ventre lui disait dallé manger alors c'est avec une tronche dépitée qu'il alla dans la grande salle. Un Malfoy devait toujours se tenir droit et fier mais aujourd'hui le jeune homme préférait se recroqueviller sur lui même ce qui cause un gros boum quand il heurta quelqu'un à la grande porte qui ouvrait sur la grande salle.

**Fais attention! **Cracha-t-il à son interlocuteur.

**D'accord Drago, je ne te heurterai plus même si c'est toi le motif. Moi au moins je regarde où est ce que je vais.**

**Hermione … Oh Je suis confus. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être toi! Où étais-tu? Je t'ai cherché partout!**

**En train de manger, et tu devrais en faire pareil avant que tu tombes dans les pommes. Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine.**

**Merci, je savais pas.**

Hermione préféra laisser le jeune homme puisqu'il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Hermione ne comprenait vraiment pas ce personnage. Il était à la fois gentils et attentionné mais elle le craignait tout en même temps. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle l'avait connu et que ce n'était pas dans de bon terme. Ginny l'appréciait et elle faisait confiance à son jugement. Elle au moins voyait la vérité facilement. Ginny avait très bien vu qu'elle n'avait pas été bien quand elle était sortit du train. _« Comment ça un train? »_ pensa Hermione surprise par ses songes qui étaient de moins en moins cohérents. Hermione laissa couler quelques larmes et partis vers son premier cours. Elle ne retrouverai sûrement aucun souvenir mais au moins elle pouvait tout réapprendre.

Ginny venait de quitter la grande salle, seule. Drago en profita et suivis la jeune fille. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, mais comment allait-elle réagir? « _C'est vrai quoi! Je suis son pire ennemie, normalement. _**»**

**Ginny! J'ai besoin de te parler.**

**Malfoy, qu'est ce qui se passe? Hermione a encore un problème.**

**Oui et non. En fait c'est moi qui est encore besoin de toi.**

**Si je peux t'aider. Vas y balance!**

**Je l'aime mais je suis hyper mauvais en amour et surtout avec Hermione.**

Drago avait débiter sa phrase le plus vite possible avant de se sentir super timide. Pourquoi laissait-il voir un Malfoy complètement différent à cette Weasley? Il ne le savait, il savait seulement qu'elle ne se moquerait pas de lui, comme l'aurait fait Zabini ou encore Pansy. En effet, il avait raison la Rousse l'aida en lui donnant énormément de conseil qui remontèrent le moral de notre Serpentard. Ils allèrent à leur premier cours ensemble puisque celui se trouvait en commun. Ils virent Hermione contre le mur, seule devant la classe. Drago pensait que c'était un ange tandis que Ginny, vit tous de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**Hermione ?**

Drago arrêta ses pensées quand il entendit le ton inquiet de Ginny. Il regarda de près son ange et vit que traits étaient durcis par la tristesse.

**Est ce que ça va?**

**Non, Ginny ça ne va pas du tout. Te rappelles tu pourquoi nous nous étions disputées avant que je parte?**

**Oui, je me rappelle. Mais pas toi.** Avoua-t-elle la voix calme.

**Si! Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais un jours il payera pour m'avoir dite de telle chose dans le train. Je ne comprend quelqu'un peut-il être si arrogant et prétentieux à la fois. Vaniteux, beau parleur et surtout Perfide voilà ce qu'il est !**

Ginny et Drago se regardèrent sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait. Drago n'osait bouger alors Ginny posa la question la plus horrible pour Malfoy; « Est ce qu'elle se souvient de qui sait? »

**Non, je ne vois jamais son visage. Mais je sais que c'est une personne qui m'a fait souffrir pendant plusieurs années. Je ne pensais pas que ce que Drago disait sur la guerre du sang pouvait être si vrai. Je ne veux pas être une sang de Bourbe. J'aurai tellement préféré ne pas avoir cette magie dans ce corps...**

**Hermione! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça! Ce type n'est qu'un con laisse le où il est maintenant tout va pour le mieux, c'est ce qui compte non?** S'énerva Malfoy.

Hermione hocha la tête. Ginny la pris dans ses bras et tout le couloir vacilla. Hermione se trouvait avec Ginny et Drago à l'extérieur, dans le jardin de Poudlard. Il faisait déjà nuit et des bruits de bataille se faisait entendre. Soudain tout un groupe de sorcier arriva et les trois élèves se retrouvèrent de nouveau coincé dans la guerre; Drago et Ginny se regardèrent, ils ne comprenaient pas se qui était en train de se passer. Hermione était horrifiée par ce qu'il se passait devant elle. Alors que jet vert venait sur elle le couloir revint précipitamment. Ginny reprenait pied tandis que Drago avait le souffle coupé. Ils mirent longtemps avant de refaire surface. Ils se tournèrent vers Hermione. La jeune fille était blanche et se sentait vraiment faible. Elle essuya quelque chose qui coulait sur son visage, c'était du sang.

Drago voyait déjà la scène se produire et jeta pour rattraper Hermione qui venait de tomber dans les vapes. Il la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie tandis que le sang coulait de plus en plus de son nez. Drago priait intérieurement qu'elle ne fasse pas d' hémorragie avec tout se surplus de magie qui venait de passer en elle. Oui Drago en était sur, c'était bien elle qui les avait emmené dans ses propres souvenirs.

Harry et Ron les rejoignirent à l'infirmerie après leur première heure de cours. Ginny et Drago s'était mis d'accord pour tous leur dire. Évidemment Ron pris tous pour lui tandis que Harry exprimait énormément de tristesse et d'angoisse. Ginny laissa les trois garçons pour aller chercher les cours d'Hermione et son sac qui était resté en cours de potion.

**Malfoy, que c'est-il passait réellement?**

**En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée. Hermione est revenu il y a un peu plus de trois semaines et elle était terrorisée par quelques choses dont je ne connais toujours pas la cause**, mentit-il, **et elle avait perdu la mémoire en même temps que son corps était recouvert de bleus.**

**Malfoy, merci!** Remercia Harry qui échangea une poignée de main avec son futur ancien ennemi.

Ginny quant à elle avait fait tombé le sac de sa meilleure amie et venait de trouver quelques chose qui l'horrifia au plus haut point. Elle courrait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ses amis à l'infirmerie. C'est tout essoufflée qu'elle leur montra la Lettre.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16:**_

Les trois garçons se trouvaient toujours à l'infirmerie aux côtés d'Hermione. Ginny arriva comme une folle dans la salle et se stoppa devant ses trois interlocuteurs qui ne comprenaient pas son comportement si soudain. Ginny était essoufflée, elle se tenait les genoux et respirait fortement.

**Tenait regardé ce que j'ai trouvé dans les affaires d'Hermione!**

C'est Harry qui prit la lettre et commença à la lire, mais celui-ci fut très vite pétrifier. Ses yeux s'assombrirent pour laisser une rage folle l'envahir. C'est Malfoy qui l'a lu à haute voix. Alors que les trois Griffondors ne pensaient avoir aucune réaction de la part du Serpentard, ils furent tous surpris quand il arracha la lettre en millier de morceau avec une violence qui vous glace le dos si vous osiez le regarder dans les yeux.

**Mais c'est quoi cette Merde!** S'énerva t-il.

**Elle l'a reçu de son père. Et c'est depuis qu'elle l'a reçu que ça ne va pas.**

**Vous croyez qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre elle et ses parents pendant qu'elle était revenu chez elle.**

**Ron! Tu ne m'as pas écouté quand j'ai lu cette puta** de lettre à la c**. **s'irrita Drago pour la énième fois.

**Malfoy calme toi, c'est pas comme ça qu'on va aider Hermione. **Raisonna la Griffondor.

C'est Harry qui eut la meilleure solution jusqu'à maintenant. Il proposa aux trois personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui d'aider Hermione à retrouver ses souvenirs comme ça elle pourrait se protéger de ce qu'elle a oublier. Il leur proposa aussi de commencer par un entrainement magique dans la salle sur demande. Après une heure de discussion et de débat intensif, les trois Griffondors partirent laissant Drago Malfoy avec Hermione. Celui-ci la surveilla toute la nuit même après que Madame Pomfrech lui proposa de se reposer, qu'elle était là.

Hermione se réveilla tôt le matin. Elle sentait quelqu'un qui lui écrasé le bras. Elle tourna la tête et cru voir un ange endormis près d'elle. Le garçon avait des cheveux d'un blond magnifique qui lui tombaient sur le devant du visage. Sa respiration était calme, ce qui prouva qu'il dormait encore. Hermione se rappela que c'était Drago Malfoy qui se trouvait là et elle comprit qu'il avait veillé sur elle toute la nuit. Elle se rappela toute la soirée, comment elle avait atterri ici. Drago était son ange à elle, toujours là pour elle. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais en le voyant comme ça, on aurait pu croire que c'était lui qui avait besoin qu'on le protège.

Hermione ne pus résister à la douceur des cheveux de Drago et y posa sa main. Elle laissa cette douceur s'imprégner d'elle, de toute les parcelles de son corps, de son âme. Drago se réveilla par la légèreté de ce mouvement. Il leva les yeux et découvrit le visage d'Hermione qui irradié de bonheur mais aussi il y avait de l'amour dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malfoy avait un véritable personne qui l'aimé pour ce qu'il est au fond de lui.

**Hermione, tu es réveillée?**

**Merci Drago Malfoy de prendre soin de moi. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais. Merci de faire revivre mon cœur. Merci d'exister sur cette Terre...**

Hermione continua sa tirade mais Drago n'écoutait déjà plus car il savait pertinemment ce qu'il y aurai dans cette tirade. Plus d'une fois le jeune Serpentard, ce voyait la dire à cette Griffondor qui lui avait ouvert son cœur, les portes du bonheur, sans aucune hésitation. Enfin de compte, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger était des personnes bien plus qu'identique, ils étaient encrés l'un dans l'autre sans pouvoir se décrocher.

**Allez viens Hermione, on va manger. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces surtout si tes souvenirs reviennent comme ça,** argumenta-t-il.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent l'infirmerie après l'acceptation de Madame Pomfrech. Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle, arrivé là-bas Drago Malfoy se sentit horriblement seul. Pourquoi il ne le savait pas.

**Drago?**

**Oui Hermione.**

**Bonne appétit et à tout à l'heure tu vas me manquer. **Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

Drago avait maintenant sa réponse. Il allait devoir quitter Hermione pour un temps impartit. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire c'était la rejoindre à la table des Griffondors mais au seul mot Griffondor il se résigna, se dégoutant en même tant d'avoir pensé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait un jour les rejoindre.

A la table des Griffondors Hermione écoutait attentivement Harry qui lui proposa son aide pour réapprendre la magie. Ginny en pris pour son grade pour avoir avoué à ses amis qu'elle ne se rappelait rien sur le monde des sorciers. Les quatre amis parlèrent pendant tout le petit déjeuné, à la fin Hermione céda à Harry pour qu'ils s'entrainent. Elle partit en direction des cours et en milieu de chemin, elle se retourna vers eux et leur cria: _« je mets une condition, IL doit être présent sinon, je ne serai pas là. » _Ron jura dans ses moustaches, tandis que Harry accepta à regret le marcher que venait de faire la future plus puissante des Sorcières.

La journée était passée et les deux préfets étaient maintenant dans leur appartement. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais n'oublions pas de préciser qu'ils le faisaient tout en se câlinant sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Hermione avait la tête sur les jambes de Drago tandis que celui-ci avait mis sa main droite dans les cheveux lisses de la jeune fille. Il lui caressait la tête comme on le ferait à un enfant de 6 ans. Hermione se releva légèrement pour être à la hauteur du jeune homme et le regarda dans les yeux.

**il va falloir allé sur la salle sur demande, je m'entraine ce soir.**

**D'accord Madame, mais je veux juste une chose avant.**

Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione. Il emprisonna de ses mains musclées le visage de la jeune fille et déposa sur ses lèvres fines et fragiles, un délicat baiser lui montrant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Hermione rouvrit les yeux et sourit à son ange, elle lui prit la main et ils partirent en direction de la salle sur demande, au septième étage.

Ils passèrent trois fois devant la porte en pensant très fort à un endroit pour pouvoir s'entrainer. Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas c'est qu'elle allait se retrouver dans la même pièce que plusieurs années avant quand Harry aidaient des élèves à se défendre contre les forces du mal, formant l'Armée de Dumbuldor.

Les trois Griffondors étaient déjà présent, ils attendaient les deux préfets et plus particulièrement leur amie. Hermione rentra avec Drago, tout en se tenant la main. Ron foudroyât du regard le Serpentard, qui lâcha directement la main de la jeune fille. Il n'était pas assez fou pour se mettre à dos les amis de Granger, pour la voir partir sans protection.

Harry expliqua à Hermione comment ils allaient procéder et ils commencèrent avec un sort de désarmement._ « Expelliarmus » _Ron et Ginny se placèrent face à Hermione tandis que Harry se mettait derrière celle-ci pour l'aider à magner sa baguette. Au bout de trois tentative, Hermione réussit à désarmer Ron qui sautait de joie. Celui-ci se stoppa net quand il croisât le regard sombre du Serpentard qui était resté dans un coin de la pièce.

Hermione s'améliorait de plus en plus sur ce premier sort et Harry pencha pour lui apprendre un second sort, mais cette fois un sort d'attaque, voir plutôt de blocage. _« Finite Incatatem »_ Suivi de_ « Finite »_. De nouveau Hermione réussit brillamment ces deux sorts. Harry voulait voir comment réagissait sa camarade dans une petit duel avec ces trois sorts. Il désigna Malfoy pour le duel.

Hermione et Malfoy se faisaient maintenant face. C'était à Hermione de commencer mais celle-ci avait très mal à la poitrine et essayait de ne pas le montrer. Quelque chose essayait de la prévenir de partir mais elle restait là, regardant le regard gris du jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas et décida de lançait un sort pour la réveiller de son monde imaginaire. Seulement au lieu de l'aider, ça l'enfonça plus loin dans ses souvenirs et tout le monde se retrouva de nouveau dans le cerveau endormis d'Hermione.

Hermione se voyait avec ses parents. Ils étaient sur la gare 9 ¾ attendant que le train parte. Hermione faisait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Elle avait lu tout les bouquins concernant sa future école, comme ça personne ne pouvait lui lancer à la figure qu'elle était une enfant de moldue. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'un fils de sang pur se fichait complètement de ses connaissances et lui pourrirait la vie jusqu'à la voir mourir.

La souvenir s'estompa laissant les cinq sorciers revenir à la réalité. Hermione se sentit de nouveau faible, Drago s'y était attendu. Alors qu'Harry vit le malaise de sa meilleure amie, il fut surpris d'être pris de cours par Drago Malfoy qui tenait la jeune fille dans les bras. La séance était fini pour aujourd'hui.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17:**_

Drago avait dit au revoir aux trois Griffondors avant de quitter la Salle sur Demande avec une Hermione, morte de fatigue, dans ses bras. Heureusement pour lui, le Quidditch lui avait fourni des muscles d'acier. Il entra en douceur dans leur salon privé et s'assit sur le canapé. Un elfe arriva demanda si le jeune Malfoy voulait quelque chose. Celui-ci lui demanda d'allumer le feu et de lui apporter une couverture pour Mademoiselle Granger.

L'elfe revint quelque seconde plus tard mais Drago s'était déjà endormi sur le canapé, tenant toujours Hermione dans ses bras. Il avait la tête penché en arrière tandis que la jeune fille était blottit dans le creux du bras du Serpentard. L'elfe posa donc la couverture sur la jeune et alla en chercher une autre pour la mettre sur le jeune préfet. Il alluma ensuite la cheminée pour ne pas qu'ils aient trop froids et laissa les deux élèves au monde des rêves.

Le feu commençait à s'apaiser quand la jeune fille se réveilla. Elle se trouvait bien au chaud dans les bras du jeune et sous la couverture polaire. Elle leva les yeux et croisa non pas des yeux grands ouvert mais fermer. Elle se trouvait devant un visage d'ange, un visage paisible, sans soucis. Pour Hermione, Drago rayonnait, son âme était pure. Elle fixa ses cheveux d'un blond parfait et ses traits fins, mais elle resta surtout fixer sur la bouche, sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui étaient entre-ouverte. La Griffondor pouvait entre le souffle calme du Serpentard s'en échapper. Un souffle envoutant et somptueux.

Hermione commença à relever sa couverture et se pencha vers les lèvres de Drago. Elle lui donna un chaste baiser, suivi d'une multitude de baiser sur le visage du jeune homme qui se réveilla avec le sourire.

**Mais que me vaut cette honneur Mademoiselle l'attaqueuse professionnelle des bisous! **Lui demanda-t-il en blaguant.

**J'en avais marre d'être la seule à contempler un ange. Moi aussi je veux que l'on me voit.** Lui répondit-elle en boudant.

**Oh! Mon dieu que vous êtes Divine. Je vois... Je vois … Je vois dès lèvres à manger et Maintenant! **

Drago embrassa Hermione avec sauvagerie ce qui fit rigoler la jeune fille qui fut suivi par son homologue. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longue minutes, la passion augmentant de plus en plus. Drago se détacha d'Hermione le souffle court.

**Hermione, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important. Je t'aime!**

**Moi aussi Dray, tu m'as sauvé et maintenant je t'appartiens mon amour! Pour toujours!**

Hermione embrassa passionnément le Serpentard qui se laissa allé par ce baiser plus que osé par la femme qu'il aime. Le baiser s'intensifia, Drago laissait libre court à ses émotions tout en faisant attention à ne pas blesser Hermione, mais celle-ci était tout aussi excité que son partenaire et le pousser même à continuer. Drago commença à caresser légèrement les hanches d'Hermione qui eu un léger frisson à ce contact, un frisson de désir.

La jeune fille commença, elle, à déboutonner la chemise du Serpentard qu'il avait gardé pour dormir tandis que celui-ci glissait délicatement ses mains, fortes, sous son tee-short. Leur souffle était de plus en plus irrégulier et la température montait de plus en plus dans la pièce. Drago bascula Hermione sur la canapé pour en faire en sorte de se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Il se stoppa légèrement pour regarder son visage rougit par la passion. Il déposa de chaste baiser sur son front, sur son nez, sur ses joues pour ensuite arriver sur ses lèvres. Il passa délicatement sa main droite dans ses cheveux légèrement ondulés par la nuit et plongea dans le cou d'Hermione lui donnant une ribambelle de baiser. Drago baissa sa main dans le dos d'Hermione, qui gémit quand le Serpentard déposa un baiser sur son sein droit. Drago descendit encore plus bas son exploration, il était maintenant au niveau du nombril de la jeune fille qui bouillait de l'intérieur. Ses mains étaient en train de déboutonner le bouton du jean de la Griffondor quand le Blond se stoppa dans son action.

**Hermione, je ne peux pas**. Sortit-il de but en blanc.

**Pourquoi? **Demanda-t-elle en se mettant sur ses coudes.

**Pas maintenant. Bien sur que j'ai envie de toi, mais je veux attendre que tu te souviennes de moi avant que aie plus loin. Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes par la suite. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi maintenant pour te blesser. Désolé.**

**Chut, Drago tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je comprends et j'attendrai. Nous attendrons. Puis-je au moins t'avoir dans mes bras, pour un câlin?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

**Bien sur**, lui répondit-il en se plaçant dans les bras de sa bien aimée.

Ils restèrent pendant plus d'une demi-heure dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Soudain Hermione protesta, ils avaient complètement qu'ils avaient cours. Mais Drago faisait l'enfant et voulait resté sur sa chérie. Hermione le poussa, le faisant tombé par terre et partit dans la salle de bain en lui tirant la langue comme un enfant ce qui amusa énormément le Serpentard.

_« Je n'aurai jamais imaginé Miss-je-sais-tout me tirer la langue avant! »_ pensa ce dernier.

Mais ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, surtout, c'est qu'il apprécierait énormément. Drago partit dans la grande Salle de bain pour préfet, laissant tout le temps pour Hermione de se préparer comme toute les filles peuvent le faire. Celle-ci mit quarante-cinq minutes pour prendre sa douche, se maquiller et s'habiller comme une vrai fille. Aujourd'hui elle ne porterait pas l'uniforme, elle n'en avait pas envie et puis ce n'était plus obligatoire pour les septième année. Elle avait mis des collants noirs transparents avec par dessus une jupe courte noire avec de la dentelle au bas de celle-ci. A ses pieds elle avait mis des escarpins noirs avec des talons assez hauts que l'ancienne Hermione n'aurait jamais pus mettre de peur de tomber avec. Pour accorder avec sa jupe, elle mit une chemise assez ample blanche pour finir elle mit une veste en cuir assez proche du corps qui la rendait plus que sexy. Elle n'ajouta aucun bijou a part une paire de boucle d'oreille en argent. Et bien sur comme à son habitude, elle avait lissé ses cheveux.

Hermione prit ses cours dans le salon et partit sans manger vers son premier cours. Elle se fit siffler plusieurs fois dans le couloir. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais vu une fille dans ce château. Elle continua son chemin vers la classe de métamorphose. Elle chercha dans son sac en cuir à bandoulière avec le drapeau Américain dessus, son emploi du temps et le plan du château pour regarder encore une fois si elle allait bien dans la bonne direction. Soudain elle heurta quelque chose de plein fouet.

**Oh, désolé je ne t'avais pas vu.**

**Mais ne t'excuse pas voyons! Heureux de voir que tu vas bien. Ce serai dommage d'abimer ce si jolie corps. Pas vrai les Gars! **Dit-il à ses copains qui rigolaient dans un coin du couloir.

Hermione n'aimait pas le ton du garçon qui se trouvait devant elle. La seule chose qu'elle voulait s'était partir le plus loin des quatre garçons mais son instinct lui disait qu'ils ne la lâcheraient pas de si tôt. Elle leur pria de la laisser passer mais comme prévu ils refusèrent.

**Vous croyez me faire peur! J'ai connu bien pire qu'une bande de puceau qui ne sait que violé les jeunes filles qu'ils ne peuvent avoir dans leur lit en étant consentante.**

**D'accord alors comme tu l'as dis, nous allons te violer contre ce mur et si tu fais quoique ce soit, ce sera autour de ton amie Ginny.**

Hermione regretta aussitôt ses paroles. L'un des garçons la poussa violemment contre le mur et elle sentit son dos se briser derrière elle. Une douleur pénétrante lui arracha un cri tandis qu'un autre lui attrapa les jambes en la soulevant contre le mur. Hermione se sentait compressé, broyé contre ce mur et ce garçon qui la pressait de plus en plus. Son dos lui faisait souffrir de plus en plus. Alors qu'un autre garçon commençait à lui enlever son collant et son string, la sonnerie retentit. Ils la lâchèrent et partirent en rigolant comme si rien ne c'était passé. Hermione était retombée violemment sur le sol ce qui accentua sa douleur. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un poignard dans sa colonne vertébrale. Hermione retint ses larmes et partit en cours comme si de rien était. De tout façon, elle devrait encore supporter ça, elle le savait. Ils ne s'arrêteraient pas en si bon chemin.

Drago venait de finir son cours de balaie. Il savait que son aimée quitté son professeur de Métamorphose et il décida d'allé la chercher. Il grimpa les marches deux part deux. Il arriva tout essoufflé mais le spectacle en valait la peine. Il l'a vit sortit de son cours, le sourire aux lèvres, elle parlait avec Ginny et Lavande Brown. Elle était magnifique, ses habits m'étaient ses formes en valeurs. Drago avait horriblement envie d'elle, là en ce moment et il se traita de tout les noms pour avoir reculé l'échéance ce matin. Il se traita encore plus en pensant à cela et se rectifia rapidement en se disant qu'elle en valait la peine.

Hermione rigolait encore quand elle vit Drago arrivait, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Hermione remarqua que son homologue avait une démarche presque féline, comme un traqueur qui venait vers sa proie. Elle aurait trouvé cela très sexy si elle n'avait plus les images de ses agresseurs. En réalité, elle était terrifié. Ginny à côté d'elle, s'était tue ainsi que Harry et Ron qui regardait la scène d'un peu plus loin avec Neuville. En réalité, tout le monde avait arrêté de faire quoique ce soit et était fixé sur Hermione et Drago.

Drago arriva auprès d'Hermione. Il ne pu s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser qui se trouvait être plus sauvage que passionné. En une seconde, Hermione se retrouva collée contre le mur, Drago sur elle toujours en train de l'embrasser. Elle se dégagea violemment et sa main partit violemment atterrissant sur la joue du jeune homme. Hermione ne pus retenir ses larmes et partit en courant devant plein de sorciers aux yeux exorbités.

Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Il regarda Ginny qui haussa les épaules pour lui dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus la réaction de sa meilleure. Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux et partit dans le sens opposés, le regard sombre. Il venait de se faire humilier devant la plupart de Poudlard.

_« Qu'est ce qui avait bien pus se passer dans l'esprit de Granger? » _se demanda-t-il.

Drago avait besoin de se défouler, un bon match de Quidditch lui ferai un grand bien seulement une autre solution arriva plus vite que prévu et beaucoup plus efficace aussi. Un première année était en train de se faire tabasser par un élève de classe supérieur. Drago arriva par surprise et attrapa par derrière le plus vieux. Il aida le plus jeune à se relever et lui demanda son prénom.

**Je m'appelle Guss, je suis à Poussoufle.**

**D'accord, connais-tu ce jeune homme et sais tu pourquoi il te frappé?**

**Non, Monsieur. Je sais juste que ça l'amuse.**

**Ah oui ça l'amuse? C'est bon tu peux partir et je rajoute 30 points à Poussoufle pour ton courage et ta sincérité.**

**Merci, beaucoup!**

Guss partit le plus vite possible laissant le préfet avec son agresseur..


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18:**_

Hermione courrait vers la tour d'astronomie, l'une des deux plus hautes tours de l'école. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et d'exprimer sa peine sans que quelqu'un la dérange ou qu'elle dérange quelqu'un, comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Arrivé en haut, Hermione s'écroula et laissa le peu de larmes qui lui restait couler à volonté et sans retenu. Pourquoi tout le monde devait-il lui faire mal comme ça? N'y a-t-il donc aucune part de bonté dans chacun d'entre nous? Hermione le pensait autre fois, maintenant elle commençait à croire que tout le monde avait en réalité un fond méchant.

_« Non, Drago n'est pas comme ça? » _se persuada-t-elle.

Elle s'allongea par terre, et se laissa aller. Elle en avait besoin, son dos lui faisait terriblement souffrir et son esprit était bien trop préoccuper pour aller en cours. Oui, Hermione séchera les cours aujourd'hui.

**Ah oui ça l'amuse? C'est bon tu peux partir et je rajoute 30 points à Poussoufle pour ton courage et ta sincérité.**

**Merci, beaucoup!**

Le jeune partit laissant Drago seul, il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler. Drago figea son visage comme de la marbre pour ne laisser aucune émotion en ressortir. Son père lui avait bien fait comprendre que si on ne voulait perdre aucun combat il fallait rester impassible dans toutes les situations. Le garçon que Drago tenait tremblait devant les yeux noirs et sans émotions du Serpentard. Drago n'avait qu'une envie, voir la tronche de ce Serdaigle en sang, le réduire en bouille ou comme dirait certain moldus en chair à pâté. Il ne se fit pas prier pour attendre plus longtemps. Il envoya valser le brun contre le mur. Celui-ci voulut répliquer mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire contre un Malfoy, et surtout un Malfoy en colère.

Drago le stoppa net en lui décrochant un joli et fort crochet du droit. Les phalanges du Serpentard lui faisaient mal tellement il avait tapé fort mais il s'en fichait le moment n'était pas pour les plaintifs mais pour les forts et robuste coléreux. Le jeune homme laissait éclater sa colère, tellement qu'un magicien vaudou serai venu pour l'exorciser de la furie qui posséder le corps du jeune Serpentard. Seulement même devant une Furie, le Serdaigle avait décidé de ne pas baisser les bras, c'est donc une lutte acharnée qui commença entre les deux sorciers, aux cinquièmes étages.

Tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Hermione pleurait. Pourquoi tant de brutalité? Le monde avait besoin de douceur, la nature en avait besoin, son père en avait besoin et même elle en avait besoin. A croire que la douceur ne rimait pas avec grandeur enfin de compte. La grandeur de ce monde, la grandeur du cœur de son père avant sa métamorphose, la grandeur de la science, la grandeur en générale mais aucun, oh non aucun, ne pouvait irriter de la douceur. Hermione avait décidé de rester ici pour la journée. Là où la douceur se filtrait par l'unique fenêtre de la tour avec les rayons du soleil. Un incroyable paysage sans cruauté et faiblesse.

Alors que Hermione et Drago se trouvaient chacun de leur côté, les trois amis Griffondors, eux, n'avaient pas bougé. Ron était devenu rouge face à la scène qui s'était déroulée devant eux.

**Vous verriez vos têtes les garçons? C'est à mourir de rire,** rigola la jeune Weasley qui était pliée en deux.

**Tu étais au courant?** Lui demanda son petit copain.

**Bien sur que non mais contrairement à vous, je suis plus observatrice,** renchérit-elle.

**Tu veux dire que tu savais que ce serpent allait ce jeter sur Hermione.**

**Bien sur que non Ronald! Mais je constate que notre « ancien » ennemi est amoureux de ma meilleure amie. Je peux aussi vous dire que je vois un jeune homme très attentionné à son égard et qu'il préfèrerait se faire tabasser plutôt que de la voir mourir, **argumenta-t-elle.

**D'accord, **ajouta Harry**, mais Ron et moi on sa surveiller ça de près, conclu-t-il** provoquant le soupire de sa petite amie et le hochement de tête positif et fier de son meilleur ami.

Les trois amis partirent à leur cours suivant, sachant pertinemment qu'ils y trouveraient certainement leur meilleure amie. En entrant dans la salle, la place à côté de Ginny était vide. Et au fond de la jeune Griffondor elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son amie. Elle l'avait remarqué dès la première seconde où elle était arrivé en cours de métamorphose. De plus, elle avait failli être en retard et ce n'était pas du Hermione même en ayant perdu la mémoire. Ginny fut distraite pendant tout le cours d'histoire de la magie et cela continua toute la journée. Au bout de cinq heures la jeune fille n'en pouvait plus et décida d'allé chercher la seule personne qui pourrai l'aider.

**Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé?** Demanda la jeune fille a son interlocuteur.

**Je me suis défoulé et mon défouloir a répliqué.** Répondit simplement Drago.

**OK! Je vois que tu ne perds pas ton sang-froid, ironisa-t-elle. En attendant avant que tu ne tapes encore quelqu'un pour une raison ou pour une autre, je tiens à te signaler que depuis votre petite scène de ménage, Hermione n'est pas venu manger et n'est pas venu en cours.**

**Elle doit bouder dans un coin, hocha** le Serpentard.

**Drago, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive mais je crois qu'elle est terrifiée. Quelque chose c'est passé avant le cours, je les sentis. Elle était comme différente, impassible à ce qui pouvait y avoir autour d'elle et le fait de te voir arriver comme un lion féroce à du lui faire peur ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plait.**

**OK, maintenant je perds mon sang-froid.**

…

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi que le Serpentard courrait, de nouveau possédé par une Furie, dans les couloirs cherchant son aimée, son ange. Drago chercha pendant longues heures Hermione, il avait fouillé tout le château et il n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'elle. Le Serpentard s'insultait lui même de pauvre c*n et de bat**d. Il était déjà minuit et Drago n'avait toujours pas trouvé son homologue préfète. Il décida de rentrer à l'appartement.

_« Après tout, ça se trouve elle est rentrée sans que je m'en rende compte » _pensa-t-il.

Il fus choqué par cette pensée si futile et il se remit à courir en direction des appartements. Il entra comme une furie dans la pièce centrale mais la jeune fille n'était pas là. Le jeune homme fouilla leur logement de fond en comble, elle n'était pas là.

**Mais où est ce qu'elle est bon dieu! Elle sait quand même pas volatiliser!... Merde et tous ça c'est de ta faute Drago. Quand on joue avec le feu on fini toujours par se bruler**, se dit-il en s'arrachant les cheveux d'inquiétude.

Malfoy n'arriverai pas à dormir, il le savait. A force de faire les cents pas dans l'appartement, le jeune Serpentard se fatigua rapidement et s'installa dans le canapé en face de la cheminée. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger par l'énervement. Jamais le jeune Malfoy n'avait été aussi stressé envers une personne. Hermione Granger l'avait vraiment fait changé, elle l'avait peaufiné dans sa transformation, dans sa véritable nature.

Alors que le blond soufflait pour la énième fois et que son estomac se tordait de plus en plus, il vit lentement, très lentement le portrait bouger laissant le passage à une Hermione Granger aux yeux rouges. La jeune fille avait réussi à se mouvoir au bout de plusieurs heures pour pouvoir rentrer dormir à son appartement mais ce n'est que maintenant à trois heures du matin qu'elle réussit à surpasser sa peur. Elle leva la tête en entrant dans le salon et découvrit son homologue sur le canapé, le visage imprégnait d'inquiétude et de fatigue, vu les cernes qui se formaient en dessous de ses yeux.

**Tu étais où ? Bordel! **Cria Drago de soulagement, rompant le silence.

Hermione tremblait comme une feuille, elle n'aurait pas du revenir à ses appartements pour pouvoir dormir correctement mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait que le jeune homme la prenne dans ses bras et la soulage, lui enlève toute cette peur qui la paralyse totalement. Drago la regardait avec ses yeux gris remplient d'une haine ancienne et pourtant dieu sait qu'il aurait tout fait pour la rendre heureuse mais ce soir, elle avait poussé le bouchon bien trop loin.

**Je me suis inquiété toute l'après midi! Tu étais où? Réponds moi Granger! Tu n'imagines même pas comment je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi! Merde qu'est ce qui t'a pris? Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal?**

**Bien sur que je ne peux pas m'imaginer ce que tu as vécu, j'étais bien trop occupée à embrasser un autre garçon qui prendrait soin de moi!** Hurla-t-elle.

La réflexion de la jeune fille blessa énormément le Serpentard qui arriva devant son homologue dégouté d'avoir pus croire une seule seconde qu'il pourrait peut être vivre une histoire tranquille avec elle. Il lui attrapa les épaules et lui hurla dessus en lui demandant qui était ce type.

**Vas-y frappe moi! De toute façon vous êtes tous pareil! JE NE SUIS QU'UN BALLON DE BODRUCHE POUR VOUS DEFOULER! **Hurla-t-elle avant de s'effondrer.

Après la réplique sanglante d'Hermione, le Serpentard se détacha de la jeune fille et il s'éloigna d'elle à reculons. Il avait enfin compris qu'il n'y avait eu aucun homme et qu'elle l'avait poussé à bout pour qu'il se sente soulager en la tapant, mais Drago n'était pas comme ça, enfin il essayait de s'en persuader car il savait profondément que l'ancien Drago l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Sous cette pensée, le Serpentard s'effondra lui aussi au sol et ce prit la tête dans les mains.

**Pourquoi ne me frappes-tu pas? Ne me fait pas languir plus longtemps, je t'en supplie. **Lui avoua-t-elle en le regardant dans le gris de ses yeux. Un gris de tristesse cette fois ci.

Malfoy se leva et alla rejoindre Hermione qui était toujours par terre et qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il l'attrapa par les bras et la pris dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il l'a déposa sur le lit et il se plaça en face d'elle. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait au fond de lui, qu'elle comprenne que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal comme avait pus le faire son père.

**Hermione écoute moi bien, je ne suis pas ton père. Je ne le serai jamais. Et si un jour je dois devenir comme lui surtout ne te laisse pas faire. Je préférerai mourir que de te faire du mal. **Avoua le Serpentard qui sentit à la fin de sa tirade des gouttes d'eau sortirent de ses yeux si ternes.

La Griffondor fit face au jeune homme et essuya ses larmes. Elle comprit enfin la différence entre le mal et le mal ultime qui avait possédé son père. Elle avait maintenant honte d'avoir pu confondre son ange avec le démon qui torturait jour après jour sa vie. Un jour peut-être elle pourra faire face à ses peurs mais pas maintenant. Elle prit Drago dans ses bras et lui murmura un _« Désolé, j'ai juste besoin de temps. Il faut que je reprenne confiance que ce soit pour l'être humain que pour moi. Drago, je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai besoin de toi. Ne m'abandonne pas. »._

**Hermione, écoute moi bien et je peux t'assurer que tu es bien la seule à entendre c'est quelques mot: Je t'aime mon ange. Maintenant au dodo, car c'est pas le tout mais j'ai besoin de sommeil avec tes fugues.**

Drago pris Hermione dans ses bras musclés et se mit sous la couette avec elle. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme il lui avoua qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'elle ait en enfer ou au paradis il la suivrait dans les mauvais moments comme dans les bons.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19:**_

Un mois avait passé depuis qu'Hermione s'était enfermée dans la tour d'Astronomie. Le jour où Drago Malfoy s'était ouvert à la personne qu'il aime le plus. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que les tourtereaux s'affichaient en public, un couple tout à fait typique. Ginny avait la première à les féliciter tandis que Ron et Harry avaient été plus retissant mais du se résoudre à admettre que Drago était vraiment sérieux avec Hermione.

Hermione reprenait doucement ses esprits. Elle était au chaud sous les draps et entourée des bras protecteur de son petit-copain. « Petit-copain » un mot qu'elle avait encore du mal à croire au bout d'un mois mais à chaque matin elle pouvait voir le visage de son ange en train de dormir au pays des rêves. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus-gris cachait par ses paupières et son souffle chaud et paisible qui peux éteindre tout un feu.

**Arrête de me fixer comme ça sinon je risque de fondre. **Susurra le Serpentard.

**Je peux pas tu es trop beau quand tu dors!**

**Toi aussi tu es belle mon ange. Cadeau! **Hurla celui-ci.

**Tu perds pas le Nord dis donc. **Rigola la Griffondor qui s'habiller tranquillement.

Seulement celle-ci du se presser sous les assauts de son amoureux qui était pressé de déballer tous ses cadeaux. On aurait dit un vrai gosse. Il sautait partout et attendait son amoureuse au pied du sapin de Noël. Il souriait jusqu'à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

**Allez commence mon grand Gamin. Tu fais la distribution pendant que tu y es.**

**Cool! **Cria-t-il de joie ce qui fit soupirer sa chérie.

Hermione n'avait pas énormément de cadeau sous le sapin, un d'Harry qui lui avait offert un album photo sur c'est sept année à Poudlard et ayant même une photo d'elle et de Drago s'embrassant sous la neige. Il y en avait un aussi de Ron qui n'avait pas trouvé mieux qu'un livre et il y avait celui de Ginny, une parure de bijoux en argent très jolie.

Drago lui avait eu pas mal de cadeau. Il commença avec celui de ses parents. Ils lui avaient écris une lettre qu'il lirait plus tard, son père lui avait acheté le tout nouveau ballai « l'excellium » tandis que sa mère lui offrait un livre de partition à remplir. Il y avait aussi un autre cadeau très personnalisé, Drago versa une larme en voyant ce cadeau qu'il lui tenait à cœur. Le seul cadeau qu'il avait hâte de déballer. Il y avait un cadeau de trois Griffondors qui fit énormément rire le Serpentard.

**Je leur avais dit de pas faire ça.** Grogna la jeune fille qui c'était posé derrière le jeune homme.

**Non laisse, j'adore! Et puis le message est géant **_**« Attention si tu la fais souffrir tu souffriras en retour tes ennemis pour la vie »,**_ dit-il en prenant une voix menaçante.

**Joyeux Noël Drago,** lui souhaita Hermione en lui tendant le Cadeau qu'elle lui offrait.

Il le prit et l'ouvrit doucement. Une magnifique chevalière en argent se trouvait en face de lui, il l'a retourna dans tous les sens et pus voir une inscription _« Forever in my life ». _Drago fit le plus beau de ses sourires et embrassa Hermione amoureusement.

**Merci mon ange. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. C'est le plus beau Cadeau que l'on ne met jamais fait.**

**C'est normal.** Lui dit-elle.

**Attend, ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux. Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi.**

Hermione s'exécuta tandis que le Serpentard partait chercher son cadeau. Il revint quelques secondes après et s'agenouilla devant la Griffondor avec une lettre dans la main. Il lui dit qu'elle pouvait ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit. Elle prit l'enveloppe et commença à la lire tandis que Malfoy restait toujours à genoux devant elle.

_« Hermione, mon ange_

_Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je fais ça, mais tu en vaux la peine. Tu es mon air, celle qui illumine mes jours, celle qui a fait de ma vie le plus beau des soleil. En ce jour si beau et féerique je te demande avec tout mon amour de m'accompagner moi Drago Malfoy au bal de Noël et d'être ma cavalière pour tout une soirée. Je souhaitais aussi te dire que … Non mais attend ça ce dit pas dans une lettre. Tu me demanderas quand je serai devant toi et s'il te plait dit moi que la réponse est positive avec ton sourire que j'aime tant._

_Ton Drago, ton chevalier sans cheval blanc. »_

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était la plus belle lettre qu'on ne lui ai jamais fait, enfin de ce qu'elle ce souvenait. Elle souleva la tête de son blond à elle et lui fit son sourire rien qu'à lui et lui donna sa réponse positive.

**Oui, Monsieur Malfoy je veux bien être votre Cavalière pour cette soirée et pour toute les autres tant que vous me supporterai.**

**Ouaisssssssss! **Hurla-t-il en attrapant et la faisant valser dans toute la pièce la faisant sourire et le rendant encore plus heureux.

Drago reposa Hermione au sol et l'embrassa avec fougue. Celle-ci stoppa le baiser au bout de quelques secondes et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait lui dire dans la lettre qu'il pouvait pas écrire dedans.

**Hein?**

Ce fut le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche. Il était perplexe et ne semblait pas comprendre ce que lui demandait sa copine. Soudain il comprit et hurla un _« Je T'aime! » _qu'il reçut aussi en retour. Drago l'embrassa de nouveau et lui donna son cadeau. Hermione le déballa délicatement et hurla comme une hystérique quand elle découvrit ce que lui avait offert son chéri. Drago avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

**ça te plait?**

**Mais Drago comment tu as su que … ? Mais comment que ça me plait, j'attends cette robe depuis trois mois... Tu as fait comment? **Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

**Il suffit d'avoir de bonne relation mon ange. Content que ça te plaise car cette robe que je veux voir ce soir sur toi. Je veux que tout le monde envi notre couple.**

**Oui mon amour! Je t'aime Merci merci et … Est ce que je te dis que je t'aimais?**

**Non pas encore je crois.**

**Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime aussi.**

Hermione laissa Drago, son ange, pour rejoindre ses copines. Elle entra dans le dortoir des filles de Griffondor avec sa robe. Ses trois amies lui sautèrent dessus en voyant son colis et lui dirent combien elle avait de la chance.

**Alors il te l'a enfin demandé?** Lui demanda Parvati.

**Oui, et je dois dire que c'était magnifiquement romantique.**

**Tu as de la chance d'avoir Malfoy a tes pieds, je crois que tout le monde rêverai d'être à ta place surtout que c'est rare …**

**Patil! **la stoppa la jeune Weasley.

**Non Ginny laisse la continuer je veux savoir.**

**Il n'a jamais eu de petite amie avant juste des aventures d'un soir tu dois le savoir mieux que qui conque. **

Ginny regarda sa meilleure amie inquiète de sa réaction. Elle fut soulagée quand elle lui prit la main et confirma à ses trois amies qu'en effet elle était au courant et que Drago s'était longuement confié à elle en un mois et que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble il ne l'avait pas trompé une seule fois.

**Et si on se préparer les filles! **Proposa Ginny.

**Bonne idée mais il va falloir m'aider, **dirent Patil et Parvati en même en temps ce qui les fit rire.

Ginny aida Patil tandis qu'Hermione aidait Parvati à se préparer. Ginny avait trouvé une magnifique robe rouge à fine bretelle pour son amie. La robe descendait jusqu'aux genoux avec une légère finition de dentelles. Pour finir son ensemble elle mit des escarpins rouges et se maquilla légèrement et mit du gloss rouge sans être trop vulgaire, le tout souligné son visage où ses cheveux étaient déjà dressaient en un élégant chignon.

Parvati était en robe beige cintré en dessous la poitrine la galbant légèrement sans être trop voyant. Le motif qui cintré la robe descendais jusqu'en bas c'est à dire au niveau de ses pieds laissant une légère traine en dentelle fine. Hermione trouva de magnifique boucle d'oreille en argent pour aller avec la robe et elle décida de rendre la chevelure de la Griffondor ondulé voir même légèrement bouclées. Cela donnait du volume à sa coiffure d'habitude si plate. Comme son amie Ginny, Hermione opta pour un maquillage léger mais plus brun que pour Patil pour que le teint de la jeune fille ressort.

Ginny avait choisi une robe rose claire qui faisait magnifiquement ressortir le roux de ses cheveux. C'était une robe bustier en soie. De la soie fine et élégante qui allé à ravir sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci demanda à Hermione de la maquiller ce qu'elle fit en mettant une touche de rose pale sur les paupières de la jeune fille ainsi que sur ses lèvres pour les rendre plus pulpeuses tout en restant dans l'élégance.

Les trois amies étaient maintenant prête. Elles voulaient toutes aidés Hermione qui refusa et préféra s'habiller toute seule. Les laissant voir le résultat en même temps que tout le monde mais le seul avis qu'elle voulait, c'était celui de son cavalier, de son ange, de son Drago rien qu'à elle. Celle qui avait réussi à voler le cœur du Prince des Serpentards.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 20:**_

Elles descendaient les marches tels des reines. Les garçons admiraient ce spectacle avec envie, regardant leur cavalière se déhancher sur le tapis rouge. Les filles arrivèrent face à leur cavalier qui bavait toujours.

Tous les visages affichaient le même sourire de béatitude, de bonheur.

Toutes les bouches chuchotaient, murmuraient les mêmes mots: _« tu es magnifique! »_.

Mais un élève ne souriait pas, n'avait prononcé encore aucun mot. Il était seul et sans cavalière. Il regardait avec envie les couples heureux et festifs, en ce soir de noël. Les professeurs arrivèrent et ils prièrent aux élèves d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

**-Monsieur Malefoy, où est votre Cavalière?**

**-Quelque part Madame La Directrice... Hermione sera bientôt là, ne vous inquiétez donc pas et rentrez avec vos confrères. Nous rentrerons en dernier**, argumenta-t-il à la question muette du professeur Macgonagall.

La Directrice laissa donc le Serpentard seul dans le couloir, attendant la jeune femme qui hantait son âme, son corps et son cœur. Celle pour qui il défierai les lois des mortels. Celle pour qui il pleurerai. Celle pour qui il s'excuserait et pour qui il serai fidèle jusqu'à sa propre mort.

Drago Malefoy commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de l'absence de son homologue féminin. Depuis qu'elle avait pris son cœur, il ne faisait que d'angoisser pour elle. Personne ne lui avait dit que c'était ça l'amour. Un jeu d'angoisse et de bonheur.

**-Arrête de te manger les ongles Drago. C'est dégoutant**, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il releva la tête et la trouva en face de lui. Elle était époustouflante, une vraie déesse. Son inquiétude venait de s'évaporer pour laissait place à l'euphorie du moment. Oui, pour une fois le prince des Serpentards avait hâte de quelque chose.

Il avait hâte de l'embrasser.

Il avait hâte de danser avec elle.

Il avait hâte de l'avoir rien que pour lui.

Il avait hâte de lui prouver son amour.

Il avait hâte sur tout ce qui pouvait concerner Hermione et lui.

Drago passa délicatement son bras autour de la taille fine de sa cavalière et prit sa main de libre. D'une démarcher lente et langoureuse, le couple Griffondor-Serpentard s'avançait dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

Le blond était fier de la robe qu'il avait acheté. Elle collait à la perfection avec la silhouette fine de la jeune fille. De coloris brun clair, la robe était ornée de broderies dorés. Un léger voile était posé sur ses avant bras laissant ses épaules dénudées. Sa poitrine était généreusement mise en valeur par le bustier ainsi que sa taille de guêpe. Hermione s'était maquillée légèrement avec une touche de marron pour reprendre le style de la robe. Dans ses cheveux coiffaient en un chignon stylisé, elle y avait rajouté des touches dorées comme des feuilles ou des brindilles en ors.

**-Bonsoir à tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez vous amuser en ce soir de Noël. Tout le monde doit se demander pourquoi ce soir là précisément et pas un autre jour. Je vais donc faire court. Hermione et moi-même avons pensé qu'il serai préférable que toute l'école se réunisse pour penser à toutes les victimes de la guerre car beaucoup ici sont maintenant orphelin. Alors nous voulons que ce Noël soit spécial, nous devons être unis pour cette ère nouvelle. Bonne soirée.**

Hermione tenait calmement la main tremblante de Drago. Il avait à présent fini son discours. Il emmena celle-ci sur la piste de danse et commença les premiers pas, en cette soirée du 24 décembre.

Les mains de Drago tremblaient toujours. Hermione savait qu'elle ne devait rien dire. Drago n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses au grand publique. Il se mentait à lui même en disant que les ravages de la guerre ne l'avaient pas touché, c'était totalement faux.

**-Je t'aime Drago Malefoy**, murmura Hermione au creux de l'oreille du Serpentard.

La jeune fille l'embrassa avec douceur faisant s'arrêter les tremblements de ses mains. Le Serpentard fit une chose qu'il n'orrait jamais fait avant, il la remercia. La Soirée était avancé et tout le monde s'amusait. Les professeurs étaient les moins sérieux, sauf bien sur notre cher professeur des Potions.

**-Je n'avais jamais vu Macgo' comme ça**, avoua le survivant.

**-Et après on dit que ce sont les élèves qui font déshonore à la maison**, rajouta le roux.

**-De vrai gosse!** Fini la jeune Weasley.

Les quatre Griffondors rigolèrent suivi d'un Serpentard.

**-Qui se propose pour dérider mon parrain?** Questionna la blond.

Un gros blanc s'installa et à la grande surprise, c'est Hermione qui fit le premier pas. Tous les regards du groupe étaient tournés vers elle, sur sa démarche lente et envoûtante.

**-Mademoiselle Granger, que venez vous faire ici? **Lui demanda le maitre des Potions.

**-Monsieur, je vous croyais beaucoup plus intelligent**, lui dit-elle d'une voix très sensuelle.

Le professeur fut déstabilisé par l'audace de son élève mais se reprit rapidement après avoir tourné cette réplique plusieurs fois dans sa tête.

**-Mais je ne vous permets pas! **Hurla-t-il en se levant ce qui attira toute l'attention de la salle.

Il s'était stoppé dans son geste mais avant qu'il ne se rassoit sur sa chaise, située à la table des professeurs, Hermione lui prit la main et le tira de toutes se forces. Ils étaient maintenant au milieu de la salle.

**-Être uni et non isolé Monsieur.**

**-Miss je sais tout fait son grand retour mais ça ne marche pas avec moi**, lui dit-il en partant et marchant vers la sortie.

Hermione l'interpela et le rattrapa. Elle lui toucha le bras et sans s'en rendre compte un semblant d'énergie, de magie passe de son corps à celui de son professeur. Tout le monde se figea devant le regard noir de Severus Rogue qui fut vite remplacer par son rire.

Tout le monde était terrifié par cette image mais cette terreur fut elle aussi remplacée par les rires des élèves et des autres professeurs. Un cri de joie s'éleva dans le groupe Griffondor-Serpentard et la fête repartit.

Hermione rejoignit le groupe perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Drago la félicita et l'ambiance était de nouveau là. Hermione dansa avec beaucoup de monde, surtout des garçons et même avec des filles, comme Ginny. Drago lui aussi dansa mais principalement avec Hermione et parfois même avec Ginny avec l'accord de l'élu, évidemment. Alors que tout le monde était dans la fête, le château se mit à trembler et d'énorme fusées entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Drago souriait tandis que tous les autres ce demandait ce que c'était. Les fusées explosèrent et illuminèrent la pièce de toutes les couleurs, blanc, rouge, violet, orange, vert … Drago prit sa baguette et amplifia le son de sa voix. Quand l'horloge sonna minuit il souhait un joyeux noël à la Grande Salle tout entière. C'est seulement vers les trois heures du matin que la fête s'arrêta, il était temps d'allé se coucher.

**-J'ai adoré être ta Cavalière.**

**-Et moi ton Cavalier**, lui avoua-t-il tout sourire.

**-Merci Drago d'avoir tout fait pour le bal. Je ne t'ai pas vraiment aidé avec ma cervelle de moineau.**

**-Arrête de dira ça et puis sans toi je n'orrais pas rajouté les feux d'artifices moldus ensorcelés à minuit. Tu es ma reine à moi et tu sais ce que j'ai envi de faire là maintenant?**

**-Non,** répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Drago s'approcha lentement d'Hermione et la plaqua contre le mur du couloir. Leur bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Drago traversa cette distance et embrassa son aimée. Hermione pus ressentir tout l'amour que Drago lui portait ainsi que son envie d'allé plus loin. Ils étaient tout les deux près à le faire mais il repoussait toujours l'échéance.

**-Drago, j'ai horriblement envie de toi**, lui avoua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Il soupira et la porta comme une princesse jusqu'à leur appartement. Il la reposa lentement devant la cheminée et il emprisonna ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hermione commença à enlever la veste de smoking de Drago tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

**_-Oui! Vas-y mon Prince!_** Hurla une voix féminine.

Hermione se stoppa ce qui perturba Drago. Elle avait la tête ailleurs et le Serpentard commença à s'inquiéter de nouveau.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? J'ai fait quelque chose …**

**-Chut, il y a quelqu'un dans ta chambre.**

Drago se figea et tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit. Il se sépara des bras d'Hermione et alla ouvrir sa porte de chambre. Il alluma la lumière, rien il n'y avait personne.

**-Tu es sûr? Hermione, il n'y a personne.**

Il fixa Hermione qui se tenait, se bouchait les oreilles. Il pensait qu'elle jouait un enfant qui boudait mais cette idée s'effaça quand elle se mit à crier. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Il rejoignit Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'affaissa par terre tout en hurlant.

**-Drago, je veux que ça s'arrête. Pourquoi ils font ça? Je veux plus les entendre faire des cochonneries... Arrêtez! Pourquoi la Fouine est méchant? Je la déteste! Je les déteste!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Cher Lecteur,**_

Non ma Fiction ne se termine pas ainsi, pas sans une fin.

Non l'inspiration ne me manque pas mais plutôt le temps.

Des problèmes techniques surviennent et m'empêchent de poster comme mon traitement de texte qui refuse catégoriquement de s'ouvrir ou encore de grosse coupure d'électricité mais le plus chiant c'est quand je n'ai pas l'internet. Après huit jours sans ce fameux outil mondial, je vous annonce que je vais pouvoir remettre des chapitres, enfin si ça recoupe pas entre temps car ma box est en carton depuis trois mois.

Voila je voulais juste prévenir et vous rassurer.

La Suite pour Bientôt!

**Gros Bisous Bien Baveux**

_**SoeurPhil**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 21:**_

Drago était resté impuissant devant cette scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il savait pertinemment que la fouine était en réalité que le vil Serpentard qu'il était. Indirectement il faisait souffrir celle qu'il aimait, celle pour qui il ferait tout. Il le savait depuis le début que son passé le rattraperai en même temps que les souvenirs de sa tendre Griffondor. Après deux heures de hurlements et de souffrances interminable Hermione s'en dormit dans les bras de son ange sans se soucier qu'il était la cause de toute cette pagaille.

Hermione se réveilla vers sept heures du matin, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et décida d'allé faire un tour dans le parc, reprendre les habitudes qu'elle avait avant. Faire un bon footing pour se remettre les idées en place et faire le vide. Elle s'habilla sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller Drago et sortit des appartements.

Dehors le vent soufflait légèrement pour un mois de janviers. Le soleil laissait filtré quelques rayons à travers les nuages ce qui réchauffait le cœur de notre Griffondor. Elle s'échauffa tranquillement et commença à courir. Cette sensation lui avait terriblement manquée. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire elle n'avait pas eu une seule minute pour faire le point et dieu sait qu'elle en avait besoin. Sans ce soucier des bosses, des trous ou des glissades, Hermione courrait sans s'arrêter. Elle était libre de ses gestes, libre de ses pensées.

Après une heure de course à pied elle passa à côtés des grilles de Poudlard. Ce grand portail majestueux qui trônait en face de ce magnifique château. Hermione vouait une très grand importance à ces deux portes qui la protégeait du monde extérieur. Au moins ici, derrière ces grilles, personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Alors qu'elle était parti dans la contemplation de ce portail, un bruit sourd la fit sortir de ses pensées. Son cœur avait fait un bon et le fait que le silence avait prit la suite ne l'encourageait pas à le calmer mais plutôt à accélérer les battements de celui-ci.

Drago venait de se réveiller, seul. Il était seul dans son lit et cette conclusion lui sauta à la figure. Hermione n'était pas à ses côtés et cela l'inquiété.

_« Et si elle se souvenait de tout et qu'elle avait décidé de m'abandonner? Après tout je le mérite je n'ai été qu'un vil Serpent pour elle depuis toute ces années de scolarité. » _Songea-t-il.

Le grand Sang-Pur ne put retenir une larme couler de son œil bleu-gris à sa joue blanche. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi touché par le geste d'une personne et encore moins aussi triste. Bien sur il avait déjà était triste mais pas à ce point là. C'est pas comme si on lui avait dit non pour lui acheter un nouveau ballet mais plutôt comme si on lui avait arraché littéralement le cœur.

C'est la tête basse qu'il alla rejoindre tout le monde dans la grande salle. Il devait reprendre son rôle de vil Serpentard, il en était convaincu. Pour lui-même en restant le gentil Drago ça ne changerai rien Hermione était bien trop têtu et avait vécu beaucoup trop de chose à son gout et puis il avait été formaté comme ça alors pourquoi vouloir changer pour une fille alors qu'il les avait toutes à ses pieds sans faire le moindre geste. Non Drago ne restera pas le gentil mais plutôt le vil et perfide Serpent qu'il a toujours été, il reprendrai son rôle de Fouine détestait de tous les Griffondor.

La jeune femme sur un coup de tête, fît demie tour et courait maintenant à vive allure dans le parc direction le château, elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce sentiment de gêne et de peur. Sans même prendre le temps de prendre une douche ou de réfléchir, elle entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle. Le bruit des grosses portes en bois qui s'ouvrent d'un coup fit régner un silence de plomb dans la salle tandis qu'Hermione courait à perdre le souffle, là où se situaient ses amis.

Drago gardait un visage impassible devant son assiette. Pansy lui parlait de ses nouveaux ongles mais il ne l'écoutait pas, comme d'habitude. Soudain un énorme bruit retentit et le fit relever la tête. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia, Hermione. Elle avait l'air d'être terrifier et ne savait plus quoi faire. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit haïr celui qui pouvait mettre son amour dans cet état. Il l'a vit s'asseoir avec ses amis Griffondor et s'affaisser sur son banc, poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Déterminé, le Serpentard quitta la salle pour aller voir son parrain dans ses cachots mais il fut arrêter par deux mains sur son torse.

**- Où tu vas comme ça? **Lui demanda la propriétaire des mains.

**- Juste faire un tour avant la reprise des cours. Et toi où étais-tu?**

**- Drago serais-tu jaloux? J'étais juste partit courir un peut dans le parc pour penser à ce qui m'attendait avec tous ses souvenirs. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter mon chéri.**

Ce surnom détendit directement le Serpentard, lui enlevant toutes ses craintes.

_« Hermione était encore à lui et surement pour toujours. » _pensa-t-il.

**- Allez viens l'athlète on va en cours, **lui dit-il tout en lui faisant un sourire éclatant digne des pubs pour dentifrice.

La journée passa et Hermione n'était toujours pas rassurée même en la présence de ses amis ou de Drago. Elle guettait chaque recoins du château s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un surgisse de nulle part et elle sursautait au moindre bruit. Elle fit même une crise d'angoisse en cours de potion quand Neville fit exploser son chaudron pour la énième fois sous les cris de la terreur des cachots qui se calma directement quand il entendit son neveu lui hurler que la Griffondor n'allait pas bien. Hermione passa donc un demie heure à l'infirmerie pour soulager cette crise passagère.

Drago avait remarqué que son Hermione n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle avait constamment peur et sursautait n'importe quand. Après lui avoir dit un léger « je t'aime » en passant derrière lui et la voir sursauter comme une furie, le Serpentard décida d'aller en parler avec ses amis Griffondor.

Ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande. Et tous avaient une angoisse terrifiante qui leur nouait le ventre. Drago était arrivé le premier tandis que Harry, Ron et Ginny le suivaient de peu.

**- Merci d'être venu, **les salua-t-il poliment dès qu'ils furent tous dans la salle.

**- Drago, nous nous inquiétons aussi pour Hermione, depuis ce matin elle est bizarre et sur la défensive, un peu …**

**- Un peu comme le jour où elle a reçut la lettre de son père**, conclu le Serpentard. **Je sais et je suis aussi là pour ça.**

**- Explique toi Malefoy,** objecta Ron.

**- Je suis certain qu'elle n'a reçut aucune lettre, par contre hier elle a de nouveaux souvenirs assez bouleversants je dois avouer. Je les veillais toute la nuit et quand je me suis réveillée elle n'était plus à mes côtés. Quand je les revu, elle était déjà comme ça mais elle m'a avoué qu'elle était partit faire un footing dans le parc.**

**- Donc nous devons en conclure qu'il sait passé quelques chose pendant son footing, **affirma Ginny.

**- Drago nous allons surveiller Hermione de loin. Tant qu'elle ne nous aura pas parler nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle et si nous lui posons des questions, elle va se braquer, **ajouta le Survivant.

**- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Restons à ses côtés pour lui montrer que nous la soutenons et qu'elle peut nous faire confiance. Merci pour votre aide, j'étais vraiment pommé, **avoua le sorcier mal à l'aise.

Ginny s'avança vers son ancien ennemi et le prit dans ses bras. Geste très bizarre pour cet homme qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être consolé surtout par une ancienne ennemie. Ginny lui murmura qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui et Hermione et Drago hocha la tête en lui chuchotant un merci. La journée passa tranquillement, toujours dans le même état d'esprit. Le Serpentard et les trois Griffondor surveillaient constamment le comportement d'Hermione tandis qu'elle-même surveillait ses alentours, cherchant une chose imaginaire, une peur sans raison.

Le dîner arriva, Hermione put souffler un peu. Rien ne lui était arrivée pendant sa journée comme elle avait pus le craindre. Elle mangea normalement et quand Drago se plaça derrière elle, elle ne sursauta pas et déposa même ses lèvres sur celles du jeune sorcier. Celui-ci fut surprit mais se laissa faire par cette douce intention qui lui avait tant manqué pendant toute cette affreuse journée. Drago décala sa douce et tendre et se mit à la table des Griffondor. Le groupe d'amis rigola pendant une demie heure tandis que leur estomac se remplissait calmement de la bonne nourriture du collège Poudlard. Hermione fut la première à se lever de table. Drago voulu la suivre mais celle-ci lui dit qu'il pouvait rester un peu ici.

**-Je vais juste marcher un peu, prendre l'air. J'en ai pour quelques minutes reste avec Harry, Ginny et Ron.**

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche et se dirigea à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle pour finir dans le parc de Poudlard. Quelques élèves se trouvaient encore dehors, regardant le ciel étoilé qui s'offrait à eux, à découvert sans nuages. Hermione s'adossa contre le mur et se mit à admirer ses étoiles libres de leurs gestes et de leurs comportements.

**- J'espère qu'elle va pas re-sombrer, **murmura la tête basse la jeune Weasley.

**- Hermione est forte. Je peux te dire que lui tenir tête est difficile surtout quand on connait très bien celui qui dit ça. Moi Ancien Prince des Serpentard j'avoue que j'aimais, j'aime et j'aimerai toujours mes joutes verbales avec Hermione Granger Princesse de mon Cœur, **déclara le jeune Malefoy.

Cette réplique détendit rapidement l'atmosphère même si elle était horriblement vrai. Drago Malefoy avait toujours aimé taquiné la jeune Griffondor pour ses répliques intuitives et dotés d'une rhétorique incroyable. Les tables commençaient à se vider tout doucement tandis que Ron se resservait pour la quatrième fois de la tarte et des muffins. Si il y eut de l'agitation soudaine dans la grande salle, ce n'est pas parce que tous les élèves avaient décidés de partir tous en même temps mais parce que d'innombrable cris strident résonnaient du dehors jusqu'aux oreilles des élèves encore installaient à leur table.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 22:**_

A part les hurlements hors de la grande salle, sinon le silence régnait. Ce silence pesant et lourd qui vous bouffe les entrailles tandis que celles-ci sont nouées par le stresse et la tension palpant. Tous les élèves étaient sur le qui vive, ne comprenant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Hermione l'avait reconnu et elle était pétrifiée devant cet homme, son cauchemar. Un homme qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant des années pensant le connaitre mais en réalité qui connaissons nous réellement sur le bout des doigts, personne. L'être humain est unique, que l'on soit sorcier ou moldu, homme, femme ou même enfant, nous sommes tous différents et c'est en ça que personne ne peut nous connaitre vraiment. Au moment où l'on croit penser que nous connaissons une certaine personne, celle-ci change du tout au tout sans qu'on puisse réellement voir.

Alors que tous les élèves présents dans le parc rentraient en hurlant, Hermione restait impassible mais terrorisée devant cet attaquant. Elle n'avait que peu de choix qui s'offraient à elle et c'est donc à tâtons qu'elle rentra à reculons dans la grande salle. Elle savait pertinemment que tous les regards étaient pausés sur elle et sur lui.

Personne ne connaissait cet homme à part deux femmes, Hermione et le Professeur Macgonagal. Cette dernière était très retournée par la scène qui se jouait devant elle. _Personne ne pouvait aller et venir dans son école ainsi, ce n'est pas un cirque_, pensa-t-elle. Les Griffondors restaient sur le qui vive ainsi que le Serpentard qui était resté avec eux, à leur table. Quatre personnes précisément restaient attentives sachant pertinemment que la jeune sorcière était sans défense. Alors que les Griffondors s'inquiétaient pour leur amie de l'autre côté à la table opposée, les Serpentards s'amusaient grandement de se retournement de situation qui mettait leur ennemie dans un drôle d'état. De plus depuis la fin de la guerre ils n'avaient pu avoir de tel divertissement alors ils en profitaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient montrant bien de quel côté ils étaient. Le Grand Prince des Serpentard était loin de partager l'opinion de ses condisciples, il craignait qu'il arrive quelque chose à son Hermione. Drago Malefoy jetait de nombreux coup d'œil à Ginny et les deux autres rouges et or assoient à ses côtés pour être un peu rassuré mais seul l'anxiété et la peur lui revenait des trois Griffondors.

**-Alors tu ne me présentes pas? **Vociféra l'homme à la voix grave.

Le silence se faisait de plus en plus dense et Hermione commençait sérieusement à suffoquer par la pression qui augmentait dans sa cage thoracique. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant peur de cet homme. Au fond d'elle, elle savait pourquoi il lui faisait peur mais son esprit restait toujours bloquait sur ses satanés souvenirs qui ne voulaient pas remonter.

**-Monsieur, mon école n'accueil aucun moldu, veuillez vous en allez avant que nous utilisions d'autre moyen que la manière douce**, argua la directrice qui s'était levée de son siège pour faire face à cet homme et montrait à la jeune femme qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Aucune élève, ni même Drago et les Griffondors, n'avaient pensé une seule seconde que cet individu pouvait être un moldu. La jeune Weasley avait le cerveau qui travaillait bien plus que d'habitude, cherchant obstinément pourquoi sa meilleure amie était-elle tétanisée devant un homme non sorcier? Plusieurs hypothèses lui venaient à l'esprit mais chacune contredisant l'autre, la jeune femme commençait sérieusement à désespérer se disant qu'Hermione si elle aurait été à se place aurait trouvait depuis bien longtemps quand soudain la réponse lui vint naturellement. La jeune Weasley venait de trouver la réponse mais celle-ci fut coupée par le rire gras de Monsieur Granger qui fit frissonner toutes les personnes un minimum sensible se trouvant dans la Grande Salle.

**-La petite puce à son papa va revenir à la maison avant que celui-ci ne tue tous ses amis**, contre attaqua-t-il.

Hermione lança un regard désespérer à ses amis. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait son père des souvenirs revenaient en masse et surtout celui où elle l'avait pour la dernière fois avec la directrice qui l'avait sauvé de son propre enfer.

**-Non! Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi et je considère que mon père est mort pendant la guerre, **rectifia la jeune femme les yeux plein de larmes.

**-C'est normal. **Avoua-t-il doucement. **TU L'AS TUE! **Cracha-t-il avec plein de hargne. **Comme tu as tué ta mère! Tu sais qu'elle est châtiment ma fille**, lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux faisant frissonner Hermione. **Tu dois payer pour ces crimes jeunes filles.**

Le ton de Monsieur Granger était si plein de colère qu'il souleva plus d'un poil sur les nuques des jeunes sorciers. Hermione aimait profondément son père mais l'homme présent devant elle n'était en aucun cas son père physiquement. L'homme qui utilisait ce corps était dépourvu de sentiments de bonheur, l'âme arraché par ses propres mots, ses fautes. Un homme détruit par sa propre bombe atomique, qui hurlait de tristesse sur tout ce qui passait devant lui et plus particulièrement en rejetant la faute, sa faiblesse sur Hermione, sa fille.

John Granger commença à s'agiter fortement et sur le coup de la colère sortit l'arme qu'il avait soigneusement cachée dans sa poche arrière. Aucun sorcier ne comprenait ce qu'était cet objet noir avec sa crosse et son canon pointait vers la jeune femme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler sous la peur que lui produisait son assaillant. Hermione n'était pas la seule à trembler, le jeune Harry Potter aussi était pris de tremblement mais des tremblements de colère, comprenant la gravité de la situation. Le père d'Hermione pouvait tirer à tout moment et surtout sur n'importe se trouvant dans la grande salle. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Monsieur Granger appuya sur la gâchette propulsant la balle à plusieurs kilomètre par heure droit dans la poitrine de sa fille. Le coup fit un bruit dément suivi de très près par le cri d'Harry, aussitôt suivi de celui de Drago Malefoy qui avait comprit que l'arme était dangereuse quand il vit le jeune homme courir vers son Hermione. Il se leva automatiquement mais trop concentré sur la femme de son cœur, il ne vit pas le second coup de feu venir mais plutôt Hermione se levait en trombe pour courir en pleurs sur le corps de son père qui venait d'attenter à la vie de sa fille mais aussi à la sienne.

Quand John Granger avait tiré le premier coup Hermione avait tout de suite sur que ça lui serai fatal mais elle n'avait pas du tout pensé que sa magie reviendrait à ce moment précis et créerai un bouclier physique qui servirai de gilet par balle lui sauvant la vie. La balle s'écrasant à une vitesse hallucinante sauna la jeune femme qui tomba à la renverse sous le coup de l'impact et quand le second coup avait retentit son cœur s'était déchiré lui procurant la force de se lever et d'hurler sur le corps de son père, qui perdait énormément de sang se répandent sur le carrelage de la Grande Salle.

**- Tout est de ta faute. Tu n'es qu'un monstre répugnant pour moi, **réussi-t-il à articuler avant de sombrer totalement dans le néant.

Néanmoins Monsieur Granger avait réussi son coup, il voulait faire souffrir sa fille et il y était parvenu. Hermione s'effondra sur les paroles de son père, non de cet inconnu. La jeune femme ne voyait même pas toute l'agitation qui s'exerçait autour d'elle, elle sentit juste quelqu'un la soulever et la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa faire et vit que la personne qui l'a porté la mener jusqu'à ses appartements personnel. Des personnes lui parlaient mais elle n'entendait pas, seul les dernières paroles de son père résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Alors qu'elle avait tant lutté contre elles depuis qu'il avait tué son dernier espoir de reconstruire une famille mais les larmes dépassèrent ses barrières et s'écroulèrent sur ses joues blanchies par la descente de l'adrénaline.

Harry et Drago s'étaient directement élancés vers Hermione à genoux devant son père maintenant mort. La jeune femme ne parlait plus, ne réagissait plus à son environnement, elle ne pleurait même pas la perte de son paternel. Les deux garçons réagirent au mouvement de foule et emmenèrent la jeune femme loin de ce tumulte suivi de près par Ron et Ginny. Les trois Griffondors essayaient désespérément de faire réagir leur amie mais la seule réaction qu'ils eurent de sa part fut la chemise trempée de Drago qui continuait de la porter jusqu'à leur appartement. Drago déposa Hermione sur son lit, voulant qu'elle se repose un peu des évènements mais celle-ci ne le lâcha d'une micro seconde.

**-D'accord mon amour je reste avec toi, **lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de se placer à ses côtés l'enlaçant avec tout l'amour qu'il lui était possible de lui fournir.

Les trois Griffondors étaient restés quelques minutes avec le couple avant de partir laissant Drago seul avec une Hermione endormie. Pendant toute la nuit, la jeune femme eut un sommeil entre coupé et très agité par des cauchemars. Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla seul dans le lit, Drago était sous la douche ce qui lui permit à elle de faire un point sur tous les souvenirs qu'y lui étaient revenus pendant l'entre vu avec son père, cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu comme tel. Elle se leva du lit voulant sortir de la chambre mais tomba quelques pas plus loin ameutent Drago qui avait entendu du bruit dans la chambre de son amour. Il l'a vit par terre, se tenant la hanche droite qui avait surement du cogner contre le montant du lit, le jeune Serpentard ne put retenir un grondement de sortir de sa gorge.

La sorcière avait très bien entendu son compagnon grogner contre elle et même si elle était terrorisée par ce bruit, elle ne préféra ne rien montrer surtout pas à lui. Il l'aida à la relever et l'emmena dans le salon où il l'assit sur le canapé. Il commença l'osculter et voyant qu'il sortait sa baguette, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

**-Hey**, tenta-t-il pour la calmer tout en approchant sa main de sa joue avec une lenteur démesurée. **Hermione je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets. **

**-Je veux voir Harry et les autres**, trancha-t-elle tout en se repliant sur elle ne laissant pas le choix à Drago de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

La jeune Malefoy était complètement stressé et n'arrivait pas à contenir cette peur irréfutable qui lui tailladait le ventre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la fin de leur couple arriverai comme ça. Après avoir prévenu le petit groupe de Griffondor que son Hermione souhaitait les voir, il partit dans le parc ayant parfaitement comprit qu'il ne serai pas le bienvenue dans cette future discussion entre les quatre amis.

-**Hermione! **Cria la jeune Weasley, **comment vas-tu?**

**-Gin! Ca va un peu mieux qu'hier merci…**

Hermione se stoppa dans sa phrase remarquant l'absence du jeune Malefoy et demanda à ses amis où il était, ceux-ci lui répondirent qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi et était parti se promenait ne souhaitant tout simplement pas participer à leur discussion.

**-Bon d'accord c'est pas grave**, avoua-t-elle triste. **J'ai quelques chose d'important à vous avouer.**

**-Bah accouche Mione, je suis pressé moi, **s'exclama Ron

La jeune femme respira un bon coup et lâcha de but en blanc: « j'ai retrouvé la mémoire ».

Voila ce chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et que je n'ai pas été trop longue à le poster. D'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser pour cette horrible retard mais je ne peux rien vous promettre à leur actuel pour ce qui concerne le postage de mes chapitres. Etant très malade avec une mains en moins je suis réduit au niveau physique et ayant un gentil BAC à la fin de l'année, mon cerveau est très occupé par les révisions. J'espère que vous comprendrez mais sachez une chose je finirai cette histoire coute que coute.

Merci encore de continuez de me lire.

Gros Bisous bien Baveux de SoeurPhil


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tout le monde,

Je sais que cela n'est pas un chapitre que je suis égoïste mais en ce moment je bloque. Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas travaillé mes fictions et quand bien même les idées sont là, je n'arrive plus à écrire quoique ce soit. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de laissé tomber mes fictions car je termine toujours ce que je commence mais en ce moment je suis en phase dépressive je sais que certaine personne n'en n'ont rien à foutre de ma misérable vie mais c'est comme ça, j'ai loupé mon bac et depuis je suis anéantie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdue le peu de confiance que je mettais forgée en 20 ans existence et en une semaine tout s'écroule car il me manquait 12 points pour ce foutu diplôme alors si certaine veulent se manifester pour que je continue cette fiction faite le moi savoir car je suis terriblement perdue en ce moment.

Merci beaucoup pour ceux qui sont encore là.

SoeurPhil


	25. Chapter 25

Je tombe désespérément dans le néant qu'est ma vie, je m'écroule à chaque pas que je tente éperdument de faire mais rien y fait le noir m'a pris avec toute sa force alors que j'essayais vainement de le repousser mais ... il y a eu cette lumière, ces mains qui se sont tendues vers moi comme un rayon de soleil. Cette clarté si puissante que j'en aurai pleuré mais il a y eu ces mains, beaucoup de mains, certaine que je ne pensais pas voir d'autre que j'aurai tant espérer voir mais il a ces mains qui m'ont redonné l'espoir d'avancer à nouveau. Ceux les votre et elles sont resplendissantes de gentillesse et de sympathie.

Merci pour tous les magnifiques reviews que vous m'avez laissé les uns les autres. Vous m'avez touché par vos propos, vous m'avez ému avec vos mots et ne sachant pas comment vous remercier pour tous cela je me suis remise à écrire, écrire encore et encore. Alors voici le prochain chapitre en espérant qu'il répondra à vos attentes comme tous les suivants.

Bonne Lecture!

_**Chapitre 23:**_

Alors que le jeune Malefoy errai sans but dans les couloirs du château, Hermione partait dans une grande discussion avec ses trois amis; Ron et Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter. Le rouquin qui était au début plus que pressé resta si on peut le dire largement sur le cul tandis qu'Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Mais la jeune Weasley était inquiète car elle savait que si Hermione avait retrouvé ses souvenirs alors il n'y aura plus de place pour le Serpentard qui l'avait tant épaulé, lui avait tant donné.

**-Je me souviens enfin**, commença-t-elle. **Je me souviens de notre première année avec la Pierre Philosophale ainsi que de la Seconde avec Le Basilic et le journal de Jedusor puis la troisième avec le retour de Sirius … Je me souviens aussi du comportement de mon père après la mort de ma mère**, chuchota-t-elle tout en laissant couler quelques larmes.

**-Mione, nous sommes tellement contents que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous. La miss je sais tout manquait à tout le monde, **avoua-t-il essayant de redonner le sourire à sa meilleure amie.

**-Ron! En plus je suis sur que je leur manque parce que je donnais des points à la maison Griffondor et puis au moins ça aura foutu un peu la paix aux Serpentards**, rigola-t-elle.

Les minutes passèrent et les quatre Griffondors continuaient de parler tranquillement tandis que Drago Malefoy était assis par terre au milieu de la volière. Son Grand Duc se plaçant à ses côtés lui apportant une nouvelle lettre de son père. Lucius Malefoy, ancien Mangemort et nouveau ministre de la Magie. Le jeune homme n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir cette lettre, pas maintenant, il n'était pas près. Non il n'avait pas envie de l'ouvrir, de partir d'ici, de tout perdre une seconde fois. Cette intention que son père lui envoyait, mettait tous les faits en place, il avait échoué dans sa mission et pourtant il a deux ans quand il n'avait pas réussi la mission que le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait donné, son échec ne lui avait pas parut aussi cuisant, aussi cinglant. Le Serpentard avait mal car en perdant face à sa raison, il s'était retrouvé coincé dans l'abîme de ses sentiments, de son affection pour elle. Ce n'était pas ça son plan, il ne devait pas autant s'ouvrir, se confier, s'encrer comme cela à sa mission, à cette personne.

Un hululement sortit Drago de sa rêverie, son hibou le regardait interdit par son comportement car il est vrai qu'aucun être vivant n'avais encore jamais vu en 20 ans pleurer le jeune Sang Pur. Il avait énormément changé depuis la fin de la guerre quoiqu'il en dise. Il se leva d'un coup effrayant l'animal qui s'envola tout en bronchant. Le jeune Malefoy aussi ronchonnait mais ce fut son point qui s'envola contre le mur de la volière. Son aura noir disparut sous la douleur de l'impact, s'était son calmant. Taper, se défouler sur quelque chose, sur quelqu'un pour ressentir cette douleur calmante était son remède, l'aidant alors qu'il ne montrait aucun sentiment, aucune sensation de mal être ou de douleur, s'était ça d'être un Malefoy. Sa main était broyée, endolorie mais il n'en avait que faire. Cette blessure n'était que superficielle par rapport à celle de son cœur, de ce lancinement qui tambourinait chaque seconde dans sa poitrine lacérée par ses tourments, par ses affres. Drago était au plus mal, il le savait mais comme il portait le nom des Malefoy, seul lui devait le savoir, le reconnaitre et le cacher aux yeux de tous.

Les quatre Griffondor avaient quitté les appartements des Préfets et étaient partis manger dans la grande salle avec tous le monde pour fêter cela mais Hermione n'était pas totalement présente, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers un beau blond encore absent. De plus, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de cette remontée de souvenirs, elle faisait le deuil de son père, ainsi que de sa mère car en effet la jeune femme avait aussi effacé les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait avec sa mère. Après avoir découvert toutes la souffrance que ses souvenirs lui apportaient Hermione en conclut qu'elle s'était protégée de façon involontaire de la douleur qu'elle avait vécu durant ces quelques mois, ces quelques années. Effectivement, toutes les années qu'elle avait passé à faire de la magie n'avaient été que souffrance et amertume. Les pertes affectives avaient été énormément et même si Hermione n'avait rien laissé paraitre durant ces longs mois de torture alors qu'elle en avait horriblement souffert en silence. Hermione n'écouta plus ses amis quand elle vit le jeune homme de ses pensées entrer dans la grande salle, se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentard. Celui-ci ne tourna même pas la tête en direction de la table des rouge et or sachant trop bien ce qu'il allait y trouver, y voir. Au bout de quelques minutes le Serpent quitta sa table en même temps que les Lions et les suivit de loin alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs froids du château.

**-J'arrive pas à croire qu'Hermione soit de nouveau parmi nous, **ne pus s'empêcher de dire le jeune Weasley à son ami Harry Potter.

**-Oui, on avait tellement attendu son « retour » que l'on en a même oublié les conséquences que cela auraient pus avoir sur elle. Nous sommes égoïste Ron, nous avons tellement pensé à notre amie qu'on nous l'avons oublié, nous n'avons pas jugé bon de voir les mauvaises choses que ce rebondissement va engendrer. **

Ron qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son ami, lui demanda clairement. Celui-ci lui répondit tout simplement qu'ils avaient agis comme des gosses de cinq ans oubliant le bonheur qu'Hermione vivait en ce moment avec le Serpentard et qu'aujourd'hui tout allait se finir, se terminer et surement avec les anciennes habitudes des deux ennemis. Drago qui avait tout entendu ne se fit pas prier pour faire demi-tour en moins de deux secondes avant qu'on le remarque. Le Serpentard couru le plus vite possible hors du château avant qu'il ne fasse une nouvelle bêtise comme dans la volière. Sa main était déjà toute violacé autant ne pas l'abimer plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Il se trouvait maintenant devant le lac à hurler toutes les peines, tous les affres de son cœur.

_Mon cœur brisé ne fait que t'appeler_

_Dans son infini tristesse _

_Là où tu la laisser tomber_

_Il lance ses appelles de détresse_

_Mon cœur en mille morceaux_

_Dans son immense douleur_

_Vide ses larmes par pot_

_Car il ne voulait que ton bonheur_

_Mon cœur meurt seul_

_Ta blessure fut mortelle_

_La flamme s'éteint dans mon œil_

_Je pleure en regardant le ciel_

**-Non mais vous allez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas présente à vos côtés les garçons. Ne faite pas comme si vous ne comprenez, ça fait une demi-heure que vous parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas.** Expliqua la jeune femme au bord de l'hystérie. **Et puis d'abord c'est quoi ces excuses bidons et ces mauvaises choses qui vont arriver parce que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs. C'est du n'importe quoi, vous êtes sur que c'est moi qui est perdue une partie de mon cerveau et que ce n'est pas plutôt vous?**

Ron et Harry se sourirent et prirent leur meilleure amie dans leurs bras, elle leur avait tellement manqué. Hermione d'abord surprise, répondit à leur étreinte celle-ci fut vite rejointe par Ginny qui se sentait un peu à part pendant quelques secondes. Ils étaient enfin tous réunis. Les quatre amis se séparèrent et Hermione laissa ses amis pour partir seule avec son amie la Rouquine. Les deux filles rattrapèrent le temps perdu mais elle parlèrent aussi de ce que pouvait ressentir Hermione au sujet de tous ses souvenirs réapparaissant car Ginny étant une fille, avait plus de tact et de compréhension sur certain sujet que les deux garçons qui ne s'étaient pas soucié de savoir comment allé leur amie après cette dure épreuve.

_J'ai perdu._

_Mon cœur est fendu,_

_Mon monde ne correspond plus à rien,_

_Je veux aller dans le tien._

_Le tien maman,_

_Où je retrouverai tellement._

_Un monde imaginaire,_

_Où je ne devrai plus me taire._

_Parler de ma propre volonté,_

_Parler de mon passé._

_Dire ce dont j'ai envie,_

_Et montrer que je suis en vie._

_J'ai perdu,_

_Je ne vis plus._

_Je veux plus continuer à pleurer._

_A quoi ça me sert d'espérer ?_

_Vous êtes partis,_

_Et rien ne peux vous faire revenir._

_Moi je dois souffrir,_

_Et vous, vous n'êtes plus en vie._

_J'ai tout perdu…_

Voila ce que répondit la jeune femme quand Ginny lui demanda comment celle-ci allait. La Rouquine touchait par les paroles et les larmes de sa meilleure amie, la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta durant les minutes qui suivirent. Les deux Griffondor n'avaient pas besoin de parler car elles se comprenaient parfaitement mais il fallait rompre le silence et se fut Ginny qui le cassa.

**-Qu'Est-ce que tu vas faire avec Malefoy? **Lui demanda-t-elle.


	26. Chapter 26

**BONJOUR!**

Comment allez vous tous autant que vous êtes? Moi super je commence cette nouvelle année 2012 avec une trachéite donc c'est pas la grande forme mais au moins je suis encore à peu près lucide pour vous offrir quelques petites surprises ainsi que vous souhaitez une joyeux année avec une meilleure santé que la mienne. J'espère que celle-ci sera rempli de magnifique ligne à déguster avec du chocolat ou du café, que l'amour viendra frapper à votre porte enfin tout le tintamarre des fêtes de fin d'année. Sinon en petite surprise, je viens de créer un tweeter pour ceux qu'y veulent discuter avec moi, savoir des choses sur les histoires, voir où elles en sont et bien d'autre chose, pour cela il vous suffit de chercher SoeurPhil, on ne perd pas les mauvaises habitudes ! Deuxième bonne nouvelle, j'ai retrouver l'inspiration et en plus de ça, en tant que Grande Malade j'ai beaucoup moins de cours, soit 15h par semaine ce qui va me permettre de rattraper mon retard considérable.

Pour les résolutions de cette année:

_-Avoir mon bac_

_-Finir « Choisir c'est toujours difficile »_

_-Finir « Un oubli pour un nouveau départ »_

_-Commencer une nouvelle fiction_

_-Avancer dans mes écrits personnels_

En attendant j'espère que vous avez tous passé de

très bonne fête de fin d'année, tout comme moi.

**BONNE ANNEE ET BONNE SANTE!**

_**SoeurPhil**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Minnie 35**_ _**hp-drago**_ _**H223**_ _**Maralcamge**_ _**Pyreneprincesse **_ _**Nany1980**_ _**hina-hyu**_ _**missmarlyne**_

Quelques mots et pourtant quelques mots peuvent faire du bien. Vous m'avez tous écrits des mots qui m'ont fait un bien fou. En voilà quelques un:

« S'il te plait bas-toi » « Garde courage OK? » « Je suis avec toi » « N'abandonne pas » « Tu as beaucoup de talent » « j'adore ta fic je l'ai lu en à peine une journée. »

Je les ai tous appliqué jours après jour et aujourd'hui me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. Dorénavant je vais essayer de poster au moins une fois toute les deux semaines surement le mercredi puisque je poste le mardi un chapitre d'une autre fiction.

J'aimerai répondre à une review et à une question qui m'a été posé par **MissMarlyne** qui voulait savoir si je voulais devenir écrivain plus tard. Il est vrai que j'aime écrire sinon je ne serai pas ici à poster mes fictions et il est vrai aussi que j'ai d'autre histoire que je signe de ma main mais je ne sais pas du tout si je veux en faire mon avenir. Je me serai bien spécialisé dans le piano mais tout comme la musique je ne pense pas avoir assez de talent. La confiance en soi est quelque chose de primordial dans ce genre de déboucher et cette confiance je ne pense pas l'avoir encore acquiert.

Si certain veulent mon adresse e-mail pour lire mes histoires perso, sinon venez me rendre visite sur la page facebook Phil¤Angel Letters Writers je n'en vois pas de problèmes mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête à les publier et j'envisage plus sagement de devenir orthophoniste.

Voili voilou, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira,

BONNE LECTURE!

_**Chapitre 24:**_

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce que son amie voulait dire par là. Entre elle et Drago il n'y avait rien à faire, rien à changer.

**-Tu pauses de drôle de questions tu le sais ça?**

**- Réponds-moi franchement. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, penses-tu continuer à sortir avec lui?**

**-Ginny! Bien sur que je vais continuer de sortir avec Drago, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'était pas là ce matin que ça va changer quelques chose à mes sentiments pour lui et encore moins son fichu caractère.**

La colère est une chose destructrice mais la tristesse est bien pire. Quand la solitude s'en prend à notre âme nous ne savons plus quoi faire et nous tombons dans un trou noir sans fond. Drago était en plein dedans, lui qui avait toujours était seul même entouré de sa troupe de Serpentard, il comprenait enfin la véritable signification de ce mot.

**-Tu te souviens de tout ou il manque encore des parties? **Demanda Ginny.

**-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon subconscient refuse de me montrer les souvenirs que j'ai en commun avec Drago. J'ai l'impression qu'avant mon traumatisme notre relation n'avait rien de cordiale. J'ai peur de le perdre si je lui posais toutes les questions qui me brulent les lèvres, peur de le perdre en retrouvant ma mémoire, entière. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi mais je me suis beaucoup attachée à lui.**

**-Et lui à toi!** ajouta la rouquine. **Je croyais connaitre le Grand Malefoy, froid comme une pierre, mais en réalité nous avions tous tort et je pense qu'il a encore plein de ressources dans ses poches**, continua-t-elle en souriant à sa meilleure amie. **Parle lui à cœur ouvert Hermione avant que vous ne le regrettiez tous les deux.**

Les deux filles avaient passé toutes l'après-midi ensemble parlant, se remémorant de souvenirs, de péripéties communes mais aussi de garçons. Quand la préfète, car elle s'en souvenait maintenant, rentra dans ses appartements après avoir ramené Ginny à la tour des Griffondor, le jeune Serpentard n'était toujours pas rentré. La jeune femme ne s'en préoccupa pas tant que ça et partit dans ses vieilles habitudes, elle prit un livre et si plongea comme elle le faisait avant que son père ne commence à dérayer à la mort de sa mère. Une mort qu'on lui avait mis sur le dos, qu'il lui avait mis sur le dos. La sorcière ne savait plus quoi penser, devait-elle se sentir coupable d'être ce qu'elle est? La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit faisant sursauter la jeune femme alors que Drago rentrait complètement bourré et décoiffé.

**-Qu'Est-ce que?**

**-Je sais Granger pas besoin de faire ta mijaurée tu n'as jamais vu un homme bourré ou quoi? **Dit-il mauvais.

**- Non mais ça ne va pas du tout! Tu as vu dans quel état tu te trouves.**

La jeune femme resta loin de lui, un souvenir bien trop douloureux étant revenu à la surface la paralysant face à ce spectacle. Hermione ne voyait pas l'image de son petit-ami mais celle de son père buvant à s'en péter la pense et en devenant mauvais, tout comme Drago en ce moment. Celui-ci s'approcha de la préfète, la faisant reculer.

**-On fait moins la maligne! **S'énerva-t-il**. Tu croyais que tu pouvais jouer avec mon cœur salle Sang-de-Bourbe mais je suis le roi ici et jamais personne ne pourra m'écraser et surtout toi**, cracha-t-il en s'emparant avec violence des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Le baiser était rude et mauvais mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à se soustraire des bras du Serpentard qui avait, au fil des entrainements de Quidditch, gagné une musculature impressionnante. Ce n'est qu'en sentant de l'humidité dans leur échange que Drago se sépara de la jeune femme qui pleurait à chaude larme. La main partit aussitôt ainsi que les remarques cinglantes qu'Hermione avait en stock.

**-Tu es comme lui. Je ne te comprendrai surement jamais et je ne comprendrai pourquoi je t'aime et pourquoi je l'ai aimé mais il semblerait que ma vie attire des Hommes brusques et alcooliques dans ma vie mais je ne me laisserai pas faire cette fois-ci. Tu as été celui qui m'a aidé à surmonté cette phase et je ne comprends pas pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu changes du tout au tout. Je ne pense pas que tu sois l'homme que tu cherches à me montrer ou à te faire croire mais tant que tu seras cet homme ne m'approche pas, s'il te plait.** supplia-t-elle en courant s'en fermer dans sa chambre.

La douleur était horrible, rongeant son corps déjà meurtrit par la misère de la vie. Les convulsions qui parcourraient inlassablement les membres de la Griffondor ne cessèrent que bien des jours après son arrivée à Sainte Mangouste. Son cœur était déchiré en d'innombrable morceau que son subconscient avait, dans une tentative vaine, essayé de la protéger. Beaucoup de questions se faufilaient dans les pensées obscures de la jeune femme. Pourra-t-elle redonner son cœur en pâture à l'amour? Oui et elle ne pouvait le nier. Même derrière toute la tristesse, toute la souffrance, elle aimait profondément le Serpentard qui avait été si odieux et prétentieux envers elle. Elle l'avait connu durant des années, cherchant à cacher les blessures à vifs qu'il lui infligeait dès qu'il prononçait un mot à son égard et pourtant c'est dans ses bras à lui qu'elle se réfugiait à chaque début de crise, à chacun de ses conflits intérieurs. Comment pouvait-t-on en arrivé là en étant indemne physiquement? Hermione se le demandait depuis que la directrice l'avait emmené en urgence avec l'infirmière à l'hôpital des sorciers. Les souvenirs revenants sans cesse, causant une douleur inimaginable mais Hermione ne souhaitait pas se souvenir, non en aucun cas. Tous ce qu'elle souhaitait s'était resté dans les bras de Drago, à l'aimer, à rire avec lui et ses amis, à faire de la magie, à vivre. Seulement la curiosité maladive d'Hermione l'avait emporté, encore et toujours, l'emmenant de nouveau vers des problèmes.

Drago et elle s'entendait toujours comme chien et chat, chacun souffrant d'une séparation brutale, voire inexistante. « Conversation civilisée » deux mots que les deux élèves ne connaissaient pas, Drago redevenu froid par le chagrin, Hermione sur ses gardes par la colère que lui inspirait le comportement du Serpentard. Alors que ce dernier trainait dans le château, Hermione rentra dans la chambre du jeune homme se rappelant les nombreux soirs où il l'avait laissé dormir dans son lit alors qu'il devait prendre le canapé parce qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de son mot de passé. Cette chambre était pleine de souvenir, des magnifiques, beaux montrant plein d'amour et d'autre plus triste dévoilant les tortures de deux personnes. Absorbée dans ses souvenirs, la jeune femme s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la pièce, éclairée d'une lampe placée sur le bureau du Serpentard.

La lumière tamisée créait par l'objet attira l'attention d'Hermione qui s'approcha plus près du meuble en bois d'ébène. Des feuilles, de l'encre et des plumes jonchaient ci et là sur la table de travail, or ce n'est pas un devoir de potion qui attira l'œil de la Griffondor mais plutôt une lettre. Une lettre qui lui était spécialement adressée.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Mon enfant si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Ton ancien professeur de Métamorphose t'a ramené à la maison croyant bien faire or dès que je t'ai vu à mon chevet j'ai tout de suite compris quand partant quelque chose de grave t'arriverai. Ma chérie ne croit pas que tu n'es pas digne d'être sorcière, bien au contraire. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé mais même si tu voulais nous protéger du Sorcier que vous combattiez, ton sortilège nous a tous affecté. Toi, car tu avais perdu durant des mois tes parents ne sachant jamais si tu les reverrais un jour, ton père et moi pour la véhémence de ses actes et de ses propos qui ont détruits notre couple. Ne te crois pas fautive, bien au contraire tu n'as fait que me montrer ce que je n'osai pas croire et fait ressortir ce que ton père enfouissait depuis bien longtemps._

_Ma chérie j'ai bien des choses à t'avouer, à te dire et je sais qu'une lettre n'ai pas le meilleur moyen mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps ici. Ne crois pas que je ne veuille plus de toi et que je parte loin de toi pour m'éloigner de toi mais je ne peux plus supporter les agissements de ton père. Il est devenu violent et agressif, je le savais, dès ma jeunesse, très possessif et j'en ai payé les frais. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus à perdre, j'ai eu une fille magnifique et intelligente, et même si tu as grandi beaucoup trop vite à mon goût je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. Hermione je suis fière de toi, de la femme que tu es devenue, de la sorcière studieuse et courageuse que tu es. Je vais te donner mon dernier conseil de mère, ne reste jamais avec un homme qui t'interdit de faire ce que tu aimes, d'arrêter de voir les personnes que tu côtoies. Ne laisse personne te dire ce que tu dois faire, ne fais pas la même bêtise que ta mère, n'abandonne jamais la magie comme je l'ai fait quand ton père m'a supplié de venir vivre avec lui dans le monde moldu. Oui ma fille tu es la fille d'une sorcière. J'ai tout quitté pour ton père et aujourd'hui je referais les même choix que dans mon passé car tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. Cherche au nom d'Angela Klip, tu trouveras toutes les informations me concernant, te concernant, nous concernant. _

_Je suis si fatiguée Hermione, je vais devoir m'arrêter ici mais je reviendrai, je te le promets. Cette promesse garde la dans ton cœur et n'oubli jamais tout les moments où nous étions ensemble toutes les deux car un jour viendra où tu devras t'en servir. Fais en ta force, ton amour et ton pouvoir. Je t'aime ma fille, mon âge, ma vie._

_Ta Maman qui t'aime plus que tout._

La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à ça. L'écriture fine de sa mère était désordonnée par la fatigue et la maladie qui l'habitait. Quelques ondulations marquées la chute d'un torrent de larme, des gouttes de tristesse dévalant les joues d'Angela Klip, connu plus souvent sous le nom de Madame Granger, mère d'Hermione Granger. Ce n'est qu'après une deuxième lecture qu'Hermione comprit que sa mère avait essayé de la sauver de son ignoble père mais en vint car elle n'avait jamais reçut la lettre. Un morceau de parchemin qui aurait du lui appartenir, qu'elle aurait du avoir en sa possession à elle et non dans la chambre d'un Serpentard. Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler par la tristesse, se déversèrent par la colère, la haine qu'éprouvé Hermione à l'égard de son ex-petit copain.

« Et dire que je l'aimais, que je lui faisais encore confiance pour changer. En réalité, il a joué avec moi comme une petite fille joue avec ses poupées. Quel genre de personne peut faire ça? » Pensa-t-elle.

La Griffondor était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Drago arrivait.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, Granger? Demanda-t-il dans un grognement typiquement Malfonyen.

-Je sais tout Malefoy. Tu es un traitre, une ordure. J'espère que…

La jeune femme n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que quelque chose cogna violemment sur sa joue gauche.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre 25:**_

Le noir et la douleur étaient son refuge. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, ne pouvait pas le faire car ouvrir ne serai-ce qu'un millimètre sa paupière reviendrai à revenir dans la dure réalité qu'était sa vie. Mais si Hermione avait ouvert les yeux ce n'est pas le néant et la colère qu'elle aurait découvert à l'autre bout mais plutôt un Drago Malefoy meurt de trouille de voir son ancienne petite amie souffrir ainsi. Le corps de la jeune sorcière convulsait de plus en plus sans que personne ne puisse l'empêcher c'est pourquoi l'infirmière et la Directrice on prit la décision de l'emmener directement à Sainte Mangouste.

Les jours défilèrent tous plus long les uns des autres. Les amis d'Hermione et Drago avaient reçu l'autorisation d'allé la voir à l'hôpital autant qu'ils le voulaient tant que ça ne fatigué pas leur amie. Cela faisait bien une semaine et demie qu'elle était hospitalisée et que le Serpentard n'osait aller la voir. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de rencontrer son regard marron chocolat, d'y déceler de la colère et de la haine. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était voir de l'amour pur dans ses pupilles si magnifiques.

**-Je t'assure elle va beaucoup mieux, **commenta la rouquine.

**-C'est gentil Ginny mais je n'irai pas la voir sous prétexte qu'elle va mieux.**

**-Tu es entêté Malefoy. Je pense que ça peut vous faire du bien et quand je dis vous je parle de Toi et d'Hermione. Elle t'aime et tu l'aimes alors pourquoi ne pas vous remettre ensemble. Vous formez un …**

**-Ne dis pas ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire rouquine sous peine de perdre ta langue, **grogna le Serpentard. **Hermione ne peut pas m'aimer, je suis son pire ennemi, l'aurais-tu oublié ? **Lui demanda-t-il.

**-Laisse Sœurette, les Serpentards sont réputés pour ne pas avoir de courage, **répliqua Ronald Weasley.

Les deux Griffondors partirent de leur côté laissant Drago seul dans le couloir. Jamais des mots n'avaient touché autant le sorcier surtout venant d'une personne comme la Belette. En quelques secondes sa décision était prise. Il alla voir la directrice après sa journée de cours pour pouvoir demander une « faveur ».

**-Entrez,** cria-t-elle de l'autre côté de la porte. **Assied-vous monsieur Malefoy. Que me vaut votre visite dans mon bureau ?**

**-J'aimerai allé voir Hermione Granger à l'hôpital Madame et si possible aujourd'hui, **expliqua-t-il.

L'ancien professeur de Métamorphose fut très surprise par cette demande mais étant très gentille, comme tout le monde peut le savoir, elle accepta la requête du Serpentard. Ce dernier fut en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire le mot « Quidditch » devant la chambre d'Hermione. Une infirmière était venu le chercher à l'accueil et l'avait emmené jusqu'à la chambre. Droit comme un i devant cette porte blanche, le jeune homme n'osait entrer dans cette pièce où il était sur de voir la fille qu'il aimait tant. Tant de question sans réponse, tant de doute, tant de douleur. Le jeune homme avait peur et il avait bien raison car l'amour est un domaine dangereux et parfois mortel. Aimez fait mal, aimez fait vivre mais peut-on vivre en ayant mal ? Il posa un pas dans la chambre, calme comme la mort, et s'avança doucement devant le lit de la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration était calme. Le silence de la pièce n'était pas lourde mais permettait de respirer plus librement, de penser sans avoir mal à la tête.

**-Tu es toujours aussi magnifique,** chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme. **Je suis désolé Hermione de ne pas être l'homme que tu aurais voulu que je sois. J'essaye de devenir l'homme que j'aimerai que je sois mais j'ai été formaté pour sauver les apparences des Malefoy. Être fils d'un Malefoy c'est dur mais être un Malefoy amoureux c'est encore pire. Quand je t'ai vu si fragile mon cœur t'a tout de suite protégé sans que je ne sache comment réagir, je crois que l'on peut appelé ça de l'amour. Toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes malgré toutes les douleurs que je t'ai causé dans le passé ? Pourras-tu m'aimer sans voir le monstre que j'étais ? Je ne pense pas, c'est à cause de moi que tu es ici. Si je ne mettais pas enfuis comme un lâche dès la réapparition de tes souvenirs, tu ne serais pas dans ce lit à te tordre de douleur par l'afflux de souvenirs. Je t'ai...**

Ces yeux chocolats étaient grands ouvert sur le plafond de la chambre. Sa respiration était plus rapide mais restait calme tout de même. En quelques secondes tout bascula, ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et les crises reprirent. Les infirmières et médecins arrivèrent en courant dans la chambre, en criant et hurlant, se demandant ce qu'il se passait avec leur patiente.

**-Que lui avez-vous fait ? **Hurla un médecin au bord de la crise de nerf.** Elle allait très bien, elle était stable avant que vous ne veniez la voir. Sortez de la chambre !**

Drago n'eut même pas la force de répliquer et sortit de la chambre le plus vite possible. Il culpabilisait car il savait au fond de lui que le médecin avait dit vrai. Dès qu'il était dans les parages Hermione avait des problèmes, si il n'existait pas peut-être irai-t-elle mieux ? Si il était resté à part, loin d'elle peut-être serait-elle en train de lire un bon livre à la bibliothèque de Poudlard?

C'est la tête baissée, le regard tourné vers le sol que le Serpentard sorti de l'hôpital et rentra à son école de Sorcellerie. Son moral était au plus bas et la culpabilité le rongeait de plus en plus. Un Malefoy ne doit rien ressentir, il doit se forger une carapace mais pour Drago sa carapace était composé de tout l'amour qu'Hermione lui portait et maintenant que ce dernier c'est évaporé, le sentiment de faiblesse, d'être dépourvu est au plus fort. Elle était celle qui le comprenait sans réellement le savoir, elle était son pivot, son piédestal dans cette vie bien difficile à continuer maintenant qu'elle est loin de lui.

**-Tu vas pas faire une connerie, **s'inquiéta un certain brun aux yeux verts. **Malefoy, je commence tout juste à t'apprécier alors ne me dis pas que tu vas faire une bêtise.**

**-Alors je ne le dirai pas, Potter. C'est de ma faute, comment veux-tu que je ne me sentes pas bien? Je l'aime bordel et voila ce que je récolte. **

**-Je sais ça. Je crois qu'on l'a tous comprit. Ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu vas l'aider, que vous allez vous aider à aller mieux car Hermione va avoir besoin de toi, inconsciemment, et tu as besoin, toi aussi, d'elle. **

C'est avec une grande surprise pour plusieurs personnes que l'on vit Harry Potter passait un bras au dessus des épaules de Drago Malefoy. Le temps d'avant guerre était bien révolu et les tensions avaient disparus depuis bien longtemps. Le soir d'après dans la salle sur demande, était réuni plusieurs élèves bravant le couvre feu.

**-Sincèrement tu penses que c'est toi qui lui fait avoir c'est drôle de crise? **Demanda la jeune femme.

**-La première a eu lieu dans notre appartement mais rappelle toi quand elle en a eu une, la toute première, dans le couloir. C'est exactement ça seulement, elle a tous ses souvenirs maintenant, alors je ne comprends pas, **éluda le Serpentard.

**-En réalité, ce que tu viens de dire n'est pas tout à fait exact. Hermione n'a pas recouvert tous ses souvenirs, elle faisait un blocage sur toi. Tu étais le seul point noir de son passé. Je pense qu'intérieurement elle savait qu'avant vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien et que son cerveau ou son cœur tentait de la protéger en gardant secret vos souvenirs. **

**-Ginny a raison. Je vais allé la voir dans la semaine pour me renseigner si tu le souhaites Drago. Si c'est le cas, alors tu es bien le déclencheur mais tu fais juste remonter ses souvenirs à la surface. D'un côté tu étais redevenu le con arrogant que tu étais avant, peut-être que ton attitude à déclencher cette rafales d'images, **exprima l'élu.

**-Oui, en tout cas vous ne m'aidez pas à aller mieux. J'ai l'impression d'être encore plus coupable.**

**-Tu t'en remettras, **rigola Ronald. **J'ai tellement fait de bourde avec Hermione qu'à la fin je ne sais même plus ce que sait de ne plus se sentir coupable,** continua-t-il.

Cette remarque détendit l'atmosphère de la pièce, laissant place à un notre sujet, à des souvenirs bons et mauvais. Les trois Griffondors avaient adopté le Serpentard sans trop de difficulté.

Les journées passèrent et Harry tenu sa promesse. 4 jours après qu'Hermione eut fait sa crise en présence du Serpentard, il alla la voir à l'hôpital. Comme d'habitude il se présenta à l'accueil et prévint les infirmières qu'il allait voir sa meilleure amie. Il escalada les étages, se préparant à voir une Hermione plus que fragile mais il ne fut pas préparer à ce qu'on lui dise une telle chose.

**-Monsieur Potter, je suis désolé mais Hermione Granger nous a quitté tôt ce matin. **


	29. Chapter 29

Concours ou pas Concours telle est la question.

Je vous explique en gros ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai en ce moment un roman personnel en construction, en écriture. Je vous mettrai plus bas le prologue, juste le prologue et si vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez alors peut-être cela me permettrai de savoir si oui ou non je m'inscris à un concours; le concours de la Goutte d'or je ne sais pas si vous connaissez, et peut-être publier mon roman.

Merci d'avance de votre franchise.

Bisous et Bonne Lecture

SœurPhil

_**LA MALEDICTION DES GATLIN**_

**PROLOGUE**

**-Maman ! Raconte moi encore l'histoire de notre famille**, demanda le jeune Jordan Gatlin.

Jordan était un enfant sage, respectueux des personnes et de sa planète. Pour cause, son histoire préférée le relié directement à la planète Terre et à tous ses habitants. Son intelligence faisait de lui un exemple pour tous les futures descendants de cette grande famille posée et puissante mais il n'en a pas toujours été le cas et c'est ce que raconte l'histoire de ce grand arbre généalogique précieux, à ne surtout pas oublier.

**-Jordan, **désespéra sa mère**, je te l'ai déjà raconté une centaine de fois.**

**-Alors cela fera cent et une fois,** objecta-t-il tout sourire.

Sabrina Gatlin se cala contre son fils et sorti l'énorme livre que l'un de leur ancêtre avait autre fois écrit. Les deux personnes occupant le lit simple se souriaient et ils commencèrent à se plonger dans l'histoire mais comme tout bon Gatlin qui se respecte la jeune femme de 32 ans continua à citer juste grâce à sa mémoire, à son héritage. Cet objet, ce murmure mythique était transmis de génération en génération dans la famille de Sabrina et quand son fils de huit ans deviendra père il transmettra et lira lui aussi ce mythe à ses enfants. L'histoire coulait calmement entre les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis que son fils attentif la scrutait d'un œil admirateur. Elle aussi avait eu cette réaction à chaque fois que sa propre mère prononçait les mêmes mots. L'insouciance du jeune âge se transformera par une morale pleine de sagesse alors que le petit garçon aura murit et sera devenu un Homme.

Le 11 septembre 1903 avait marqué la vie de Théodore Sam Gatlin ainsi que toute sa famille et ses descendants. L'histoire débute en ce jour alors que Joséphine Madeleine Gatlin réclamait sa liberté de femme à son mari. Comme tout homme de l'époque qui entendait le même discours, la colère prit le dessus sur la compréhension et les actes qui s'en suivirent fut déterminants dans le cours de cette histoire. Théodore quitta son foyer fou de rage et se dirigea d'un pas furibond vers l'endroit le plus connu pour les Hommes de son « espèce ». La bigote du quartier était le meilleur endroit pour pouvoir le trouver. Après trois heures à écumer sa frustration et sa haine grâce à l'alcool, il ressortit de cet endroit infréquentable bien moins sobre qu'il ne l'était au début. Mais croyant être devenu fou et délirant il lança à tue-tête.

**-Bonjour Mademoiselle qui brille !**

A ce moment précis de l'histoire, Théodore Gatlin avait fait un très mauvais choix en s'exprimant de la sorte à cette dame qui se trouvait être une personne très importante avec énormément de pouvoir, bien plus qu'un mortel ne pouvait posséder. Elle l'avait observé depuis des années, depuis sa naissance espérant qu'il ne prendrait pas le mauvais chemin, des choix néfastes. Seulement la jeune femme ne savait pas que la famille Gatlin entière se comportait ainsi avec le monde terrien et les humains. Elle était descendue spécialement pour lui, pour lui faire comprendre ses erreurs et le remettre dans le droit chemin mais comment réparer les erreurs de toutes ses personnes si cruelles et impétueuses quand même leur sort ils n'en ont que faire ?

**-Pourquoi faite-vous cela ?** Lui demanda-t-elle sans lui avoir dit bonjour.

Théodore Sam Gatlin explosa d'un rire noir avant de lui dire que ça ne la regardait pas et que de toute façon les femmes étaient toutes les mêmes. Après avoir eu finit sa réplique il ne se gêna pas pour cracher sans vergogne sur elle, or se fut le geste de trop. Une action que beaucoup regretteront mais que d'autre garderont en mémoire pour transmettre l'histoire qui en suivra.

En plus d'un milliard d'années d'existence, jamais elle n'avait vu ceci. Aucune personne que ce soit un dieu, un ange, une créature mythique ou encore un être inférieur ne lui avait parlé, ni même traité de la sorte. L'homme se trouvant en face, complètement ivre, ne remarqua même pas que la « Mademoiselle » en question ne brillait plus. Elle avait changé et son aura divine le démontrait parfaitement. Cette dernière était devenue noire, un noir qui vous enserre les entrailles jusqu'à les aspirer dans le néant, un noir obscur que seul la haine et l'aigreur peuvent causer.

**-Les Dames veulent avoir plus de droit. Oh ! Mais elles en auront seulement ils nous seront tous destinées. Si j'ai un besoin quelconque il faudra qu'elle s'agenouille cette Chienne !** Continuait de brailler Théodore Gatlin. **Nous serons tous des Chiens d'enculés,** hurla-t-il alors que son cerveau s'engourdissait à cause de l'alcool.

Sous le choc l'homme se stoppa et surprit par sa propre réflexion, il se mit à balbutié à la jeune femme que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Non Théodore Sam Gatlin n'était pas un chien d'enculé, il était bien pire.

**-En effet**, consentit la jeune femme. **Tu ne voulais pas le dire alors je t'ai forcé en pénétrant ton esprit. Une action tellement facile à faire sur toi, cela m'a permit de prouver à quel point tu pouvais être monstrueux, inhumain. Je t'ai montré la face caché de Théodore Gatlin, l'homme que tu es réellement.**

La jeune femme se tenait droite, supérieure à cet homme, cet immondice qui s'était mis à trembler à l'entente de la voix envoutante et glacial de son interlocutrice. Très vite, il comprit que la femme devant lui n'était pas si innocente qu'il n'y paraissait. Il émanait d'elle une force qui n'était ni maléfique, ni angélique, une force prenante et conductrice au malheur et au bonheur. L'homme prit peur. Il eut pour réflexe de reculer mais étant complètement remplit comme une pense, il butta contre quelque chose et tomba à la renverse. Si Léonard de Vinci aurait peint cette scène, la jeune femme aurait l'air d'une géante devant un lilliputien terrorisé.

**-Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? **Réussit-il à articuler.

**-Je suis la déesse Mère Nature**, avoua-t-elle ne dissimulant en aucun cas son sourire naissant. **Je suis Gaïa. Chaque parcelle de cette planète fait parti de mon être. Je ressens toutes les particules, chaque grain de poussières, chaque molécule d'eau. L'air, le feu, la terre, l'eau. C'est quatre** **éléments font partis intégrante de mon âme.**

**-OK ! Si tu es vraiment une déesse, alors je veux mon vœux,** objecta-t-il inconscient de la conséquence qui pouvait provoquer de ses paroles.

Théodore venait tout juste de signer son contrat avec la mort. Dans son malheur, il y emportera toute sa famille. Gaïa ne s'amusait plus et trouvait de plus en plus cet humain pitoyable. Il était le pire de son espèce.

**-Tu ne respectes rien, même pas toi-même**, argumenta-t-elle, **alors pourquoi te ferai-je l'obligeance de descendre au rang des génies. Je suis ici pour te châtier de ton impertinence et de ton ignorance.**

La déesse se stoppa dans son monologue laissant l'emprise de ses mots et de sa voix faire effet sur Théodore. Sa force de déesse le contrôlait et l'entourait l'obligeant à dire toute la vérité. Gaïa lui demanda son nom et il lui donna sans réfléchir.

**-Théodore Sam Gatlin ton crime a été dans un premier temps de souiller cette Terre, ma Terre. Le second c'est produit ici même quand tu as dénigré ta famille. Tous tes descendants seront maudits tant que l'un deux n'aura pas comprit l'importance de la vie, de ces valeurs et de la protection que nous offre les éléments et la nature au quotidien.**

Le concerné ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer mais il était sure d'une chose, il devait partir d'ici, de cette ruelle sombre et étroite, au plus vite. Il se mit à courir sans se retourner essayant d'oublier ce cauchemar. La déesse qui était restée laissa la malédiction prendre forme.

**-Tant que le descendant ou la descendante ne sera pas né, mon fils viendra vous hantez et choisira quand bon lui semble de vous ôter la vie, l'année de vos quarante ans dans n'importe quelle condition.**

Complètement saoul, Monsieur Gatlin rentra chez lui le lendemain matin. Tout n'avait été que cauchemar mais pas tout à fait car le fils de Gaïa vint tuer Théodore et Joséphine. Les enfants restèrent en vie jusqu'à leurs quarante ans comme l'avait ordonné la déesse et déjà quatre générations entières de Gatlin souffraient de la malédiction. La Malédiction de Gaïa, la Malédiction des Gatlin.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapitre 26 :**_

** -Monsieur Potter, je suis désolé mais Hermione Granger nous a quitté tôt ce matin. **

Quand l'élu relata les faits à ses amis, un silence profond régna dans la grande salle. La table des Griffondor encore vide paraissait encore plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait été avant leur arrivée. Personne ne voulait croire un seul instant que ce que l'infirmière avait annoncé pouvait être vrai, car penser cela reviendrai à perdre un être cher, bien sur que non cela reviendrai à mettre des années de convictions de côté. Selon le corps médical, une famille au sang pur serait venu chercher Hermione tôt dans la matinée pour qu'elle puisse se reposer bien mieux dans leur manoir. Étant une fille de moldu orpheline le ministre lui même s'était chargé de cette lourde tache.

** -Rentrez et mettez vous à l'aise Hermione**, exposa la femme brune. **Nous sommes ravis de vous avoir parmi nous pour quelques jours,** lui sourit-elle.

**-Merci Madame Malefoy**, répondit poliment la Griffondor

**-Appelez moi Narcissa jeune fille et je vous présente mon fils Aignan, le petit frère de Drago.**

** -Bonjour Mademoiselle Hermione, **salua le jeune garçon d'à peine 10 ans.

**-Enchanté**, accueilla la jeune femme. **Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton grand frère dîtes donc.**

** -C'est parce que Drago c'est le meilleur**, expliqua-t-il. **Il est fort et courageux, hein dit maman.**

** -Oui mon chéri, as-tu rangé ta chambre ? … Aignan, nous t'avons fait des mains c'est pour que tu t'en serves, allez file le faire**, bouscula légèrement avec plein de compassion la mère du jeune homme.

Lucius Malefoy était déjà dans son bureau en train de s'affairer sur son travail de ministre. Il avait décidé de rester quelques jours à la maison pour s'occuper de sa femme et de son fils mais aussi de cette patiente, qu'il avait tant méprisé dans le passé. Son fils avait essayé tant bien que mal de la réconforter, de l'aider mais la jeune femme était aussi têtue que sa mère, tout est dans les gènes. Absorbé par les papiers qui se trouvaient devant lui, l'homme aux cheveux blonds n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et laissait passé une jeune femme aux allures d'ange. Son corps frêle montrait des signes évident de malnutrition et d'une santé mental au plus bas.

** -Excusez moi Monsieur Malefoy mais j'aimerai qu'on parle du pourquoi je suis ici chez vous,** interrogea doucement Hermione.

**-Asseyez vous Hermione. Vous êtes ici comme chez vous,** précisa-t-il en lui montrant la chaise se trouvant devant son immense bureau en bois d'ébène. **Je sais que vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochée de mon fils aîné. Il n'est pas celui qu'il n'y paraît Mademoiselle ****Granger, il a un cœur comme chacun d'entre nous.**

**-Si je suis venu dans ce manoir, dans ce bureau pour que vous me parliez de Drago Malefoy, votre fils, ce n'est pas la peine de gaspiller votre salive**, s'énerva légèrement la jeune femme.

** -Non bien sur que non. Chaque chose en son temps. Votre histoire m'a beaucoup touché Hermione. Vous êtes une femme courageuse et pourtant vous ne connaissez pas la moitié de votre vie, de votre passé et futur et j'aimerai remédier à ça, en vous offrant mon aide. **

** -De quoi parlez vous ? **Demanda l'intéressée.

**-je parle de votre mère bien sur. Vous avez du lire le courriez pour avoir sombré dans cette folie passagère. Je peux vous aider à en savoir plus sur elle et en restant dans ma modeste demeure vous pourrez en appendre encore plus que vous ne le pensiez**, fit-il sous entendre avec toute sa modestie.

** -C'est gentil de votre part monsieur le ministre mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire vraiment quelques choses à mes problèmes personnels**, s'excusa la jeune femme.

**-Dommage j'ai pourtant une bibliothèque bien plus remplie que celle de Poudlard**, souffla le Ministre alors que son interlocutrice quittait la pièce.

Hermione avait très bien entendu ce que Lucius Malefoy avait murmuré, et ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. C'est vrai que la proposition du Ministre était très alléchante surtout pour la curiosité maladie de la jeune femme, mais ça restait toujours un Malefoy, un ancien mangemort qui soit disant s'était repentit. Hermione n'y croyait pas, peut-être l'aurait-elle cru si elle n'avait pas eu cette amnésie de malheur et qu'elle était réellement tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy mais aujourd'hui tout était remis en question. Tout.

Les jours défièrent et Hermione se plaisait, avec stupéfaction, énormément dans le Manoir Malefoy. Lucius lui avait ouvert en grand l'entrée de sa Bibliothèque et Narcissa était une grande bavarde avec des sujets de conversation très variés qui plaisaient beaucoup à la jeune femme, mais surtout ce qui faisait le charme de cette famille et de cette maison était le petit Aignan. A peine âgé de 10 ans le petit se voyait déjà champion de Quidditch, comme son grand frère et voulait intégrer les rangs des Serpentards pour leur montrer que lui aussi pouvait être un prince.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais de beau Hermione ? **Demanda une voix enfantine.

** -Je lis, pourquoi mon petit chou ?**

** -Je m'ennuie. Maman est partit sur le chemin de traverse et Papa travaille, encore,** baragouina-t-il. **Tu veux pas venir jouer avec moi dehors. Il fait beau et le soleil est bon pour la vie que dit maman. **

** -Je ne sais pas, c'est que j'ai ce …**

** -Je suis sure que tu l'auras fini pendant la nuit ce livre Hermione. Allait viens ! S'il te plait !,** fit-il en lui faisant ses plus beaux yeux d'ours en pleurs.

**-Bon d'accord !**

** -Ouais,** hurla-t-il dans tout le manoir, faisant rire la jeune femme.

Dehors le soleil brillait de mille éclats. Le jardin en fleur était magnifique, le lac au loin reflétait les rayons sur toute la propriété, c'était un spectacle merveilleux. Hermione ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté la bibliothèque pour le soleil du mois d'avril. Bientôt elle devra retourner en cours et commencer à réviser ses aspic, qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier quelques temps.

** -Tu penses que Drago il fait quoi en ce moment**, demanda Aignan.

**-Oh je ne sais pas, tu sais avec ton frère nous ne sommes pas très proche. **

** -Maman dit qu'il ne faut jamais mentir,** précisa-t-il.

** -Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **Demanda-t-elle surprise.

**-Parce que je sais que Drago il était amoureux de toi et que toi aussi. Il m'a écrit plein de lettre. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que vous vous êtes disputé que vous êtes plus obligé de vous voir. Il a toujours été seul, pour me protéger. Je sais que maman et papa croient que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre mais on ne cache pas un enfant comme ça pendant la guerre.**

** -Je...**

** -Ils m'ont envoyés chez une tante Cracmoll dès l'âge de 5 ans, je ne suis rentré que l'an dernier et dans quelques mois je devrais partir pour l'école de sorcellerie. Le méchant mage ne devait pas être au courant de mon existence alors c'est pour ça qu'on m'a envoyé dans un autre pays et que Drago devait devenir mangemort et méchant, mais il est gentil en réalité. Tu me crois Hermione, hein ?**

** -Oui, oui je te crois mon chou, **murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne.

Ce que venez de dire le petit Aignan trottait dans la tête de la jeune femme, tout était remis en question, et Lucius lui avait dit qu'elle trouverait ces réponses dans son manoir. Peut-être que tout n'était que faux semblant depuis le départ. Il est vrai que jamais Drago n'avait parlé d'un petit frère, elle l'avait toujours cru fils unique, arrogant et froid mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un masque. Sur un coup de tête, Hermione demanda à Aignan s'il l'autorisait à lire quelques unes des lettres que Drago lui avait envoyé.

**-Il m'en a envoyé une aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas encore lu. On peut le faire ensemble si tu veux**, s'exclama-t-il.

**-Oui bien sur**, lui sourit-elle alors qu'il courrait déjà chercher l'enveloppe.

Il revint au bout de quelques minutes avec une magnifique enveloppe dans les mains. Tout excité le petit s'assit aux côtés de la jeune femme qui commençait déjà à ouvrir la lettre. Les doigts humides et la langue sèche elle commença à lire.

_Mon petit frère,_

_ Comment vas-tu ? A la maison tout se passe bien ? J'espère que tu n'as pas vidé le lac derrière la maison à force de plonger dedans sinon tu auras à faire aux foudres du Prince. À l'école, le soleil règne mais mon astre de chaleur n'est pas là, j'ai froid petit frère. J'aimerai puiser ma force dans ta jeunesse, c'est dur sans elle pour me faire changer d'air, me crier dessus. Tu penses te connaître toi-même et connaître les autres et enfin de compte un petit rien peut tout changer. Mon astre a des amis magnifiques qui tentent de m'épauler mais ils ne sont pas elle, ils ne sont pas encré dans mon cœur comme elle l'est elle. Je t'avais promis de te la montrer un jour mais il semblerait que ce soit toi qui l'est à tes côtés aujourd'hui. Oserais-tu me la piquer petit frère ? J'espère que tu prends soin d'elle et qu'elle ne te bourre pas trop le crâne avec les aspics. Tu verras quand tu seras plus grand tu auras besoin d'une fille comme elle pour te motiver à réviser, car a à peine quelques mois je n'ai toujours rien fait, heureusement que père ne le sait pas sinon j'aurai le droit à des cris d'effrois depuis longtemps. Profite de l'été Aignan et du lac parce que dans quelques semaines je serai là à te jeter dans l'eau et à t'éclabousser._

_ Tu me manques, ton frère Drago !_

_ PS : ne dit rien à Hermione sur mes sentiments, je veux lui dire moi-même que je l'aime._

Cette dernière phrase fut murmuré par la jeune femme qui était émue par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle avait enfin des réponses, mais elle devait encore admettre qu'elle avait eut tord, qu'elle s'était fourvoyée et ça s'était dur. Perdre la mémoire est bien plus facile que d'avoir tous ses souvenirs. La jeune femme souffla et prit Aignan dans ses bras.

**-Ton frère est une personne en or**, murmura-t-elle.

** -Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ? **

** -Je pense que j'ai eu peur.**

** -Et tu te dis Griffondor**, s'exclama-t-il

Cette réplique fit monter un horrible et incontrôlable fou rire chez la jeune femme. Aignan ressemblait bien plus à son frère qu'il ne le croyait et ça faisait tout son charme.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était chez les Malefoy, l'ambiance était aux festivités. Hermione retournait à Poudlard avec toutes les réponses qu'elle espérait, il lui manquait plus qu'à faire preuve de courage et c''est grâce à Narcissa qu'elle le trouva.

** -Arrêtez de réfléchir quelques minutes Hermione. Vous êtes belle et d'après des sources sur, mon fils n'a pas de cavalière. Il vous aime, vous l'aimez. A quoi bon feindre plus longtemps l'indifférence, surtout en ces temps de paix. Si il vous fait du mal je lui casserai moi même un doigt s'il le fallait. Vous méritez d'être heureux tous les deux, alors pourquoi pas ensemble ? **Résuma-t-elle en terminant de préparer la jeune femme. **Vous êtes magnifique. Maintenant on y va**, termina-t-elle en aidant Hermione à descendre les escaliers du manoir et à rentrer direction Poudlard.


	31. Chapter 31

**MERCI à :**

**Minnie35**

**Fraulein Takoor**

**Gaby**

**hina-hyu**

**missmarlyne **

**Et à tous les autres ! **

**(qui n'ont pas reviewé)**

**Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, de m'avoir encouragé dans cette aventure et surtout de mettre resté fidèle après des longs mois d'absence quand ça n'allais pas. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles sur mes autres fictions, d'avoir vos avis sur d'autre de mes textes :**

** Vous pouvez allez lire :**

**-Quand y en a plus, y en a encore **

**(fanfiction crossover Jasper/Hermione)**

**-Choisir c'est toujours difficile **

**(Fanfiction Bella/Jacob)**

**-Et bientôt une fiction Jasper/Bella **

** Vous pouvez me joindre sur cette page facebook ou encore par message privé si vous voulez de mes nouvelles ou encore lire mes textes privés qui ne sont pas des Fanfic : **

https:/ . com/pages/ PhilAngel-Letters-Writers/ 326266474079636?sk=map&activecategory= Photos&session_id=1333977887 

_**Bonne Lecture pour ce Chapitre, SoeurPhil**_

_**Chapitre 27:**_

** -Allez Drago danse avec moi,** l'incita une jeune rousse. **Je sais qu'elle te manque, que tu es en mal d'amour, mais fais moi le plaisir d'une seule et unique danse avec moi.**

** -Vous les Weasley vous ne lâchez jamais**, grogna le Blond.

Posant son verre, Drago entama la danse tant souhaitée de Ginny. Ils étaient déjà en fin d'année et bientôt tous les septième et cinquième années se jetteraient corps et âme dans les ASPIC et les BUSES. Personne n'avait de nouvelle de la Griffondor depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital. Drago n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de son père, de sa mère et encore moins de son petit frère. Les trois Griffondors, eux, avaient attendu avec impatiente une lettre de leur amie mais rien ne vint troubler le calme qui s'était installé quand elle était partie. Revenant auprès de la troupe, les deux cavaliers reprirent leurs habitudes, c'est-à-dire un verre contenant on ne sait quoi dedans pour Drago et être dans les bras de son homme pour Ginny.

**-Mes chers enfants, **les coupa la directrice **;je suis heureux que tout le monde s'amuse comme il le voudrait, que la musique vous plaise et qu'enfin nous pouvons voir des amitiés entre maisons naître. Ce soir, ce bal est pour moi un moment spécial. Nous avons plusieurs invités qui devraient arrivés d'une minute à l'autre. J'aimerai que vous acclamiez le ministre de la magie et sa famille. En plus de ça j'aimerai que vous applaudissiez leur invité surprise pas si surprise que ça, **termina Macgonagall en applaudissant alors que les grandes portes s'ouvraient.

D'autre aurait pu dire que les Malefoy marchaient d'une démarche sûr et hautaine mais pour très peu de personne, ils voyaient une famille forte et soudée qui a surmonté plus que d'autre sans jamais le montrer réellement. Les applaudissements retentirent dans toute la Grande Salle alors que Lucius et Narcissa entraient. Saluant les jeunes sorciers, Lucius s'arrêta et se retourna vers la Grande Porte.

-**Allez, ils ne vont pas te manger,** rigola le ministre.

D'un pas hésitant, Hermione s'avança au travers des Grandes Portes du collège Poudlard. À ses côtés se trouvait Aignan le petit dernier de la famille. Pour lui s'était une nouveauté et c'est pour ça quand entrant, tout le monde vit un double de Drago collait aux jambes de la jeune femme. Alors que toute salle avait les yeux rivés sur le petit Malefoy, le Serpentard lui ne quittait pas des yeux la Griffondor. Relevant la tête après avoir chuchoté quelques choses à Aignan, Hermione croisa le regard du blond. Marron dans bleu, la forêt sous la pluie. Ce n'est que quand Narcissa vint voir son fils aîné que le contact entre les deux sorciers se coupa.

**-Monsieur le Ministre m'accorderiez vous cette danse, s'il vous plaît**, lui demanda Narcissa Malefoy après quelques minutes.

**-Très chère j'en serai honoré. Drago taches de trouver une cavalière digne de notre nom.**

** -Oui père, souffla** ce dernier.

Au fond de lui, Drago ne voyait qu'une seule personne capable de porter le nom de Malefoy dans cette salle. S'avançant vers elle, il lui prit la main alors qu'elle parlait avec ses amis et la traina sur la piste de danse.

** -Mais...**

** -Laisse moi danser avec toi et après je te laisserai Granger promis,** murmura-t-il alors qu'il passait sa main gauche sur sa hanche et sa main droite dans la celle de sa partenaire.

**-J'aurai pu hurler Malefoy, tu le sais ça,** lui fit-elle remarquer.

** -Je le sais.**

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer une magnifique valse à trois temps. Les robes des deux femmes caressaient l'air alors que les pieds des hommes Malefoy frappaient le sol.

**-Tu es très belle dans cette robe,** ne put se retenir de dire Drago.

**-C'est gentil, c'est ta mère qui m'a aidé à choisir. Tu as une famille époustouflante Drago.**

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un temps de danser, sous le choc des paroles de la jeune femme.

**-Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dit**, s'enquit la Griffondor.

**-Tu as … Non rien laisse**, fît-il en reprenant leur danse là où elle s'en était arrêtée.

La danse se finit dans le silence mais les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas envie de se détacher.

** -Je... Tu sais... Non laisse c'est pas grave,** tenta la jeune femme.

Laissant Hermione filer vers ses amis**,** Drago se posa plein de question sur le comportement de la sorcière.

** -Tu sais Drago, elle t'aime beaucoup Hermione,** lui chuchota une petite voix.

** -C'est gentil mais je ne crois pas,** répliqua plus sèchement qu'il ne voulait le Serpentard.

** -Si je te le dis. Elle a pleuré souvent dans les bras de Maman et elle voulait jamais me dire à moi pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle a juste dit un jour à Maman qu'elle en avait marre de croire des choses fausses et à moi, elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas vrai que vous vous étiez disputés. Pourtant quand elle a lu les lettres que tu m'envoyais elle a pleuré et c'est tapé la tête avec ses deux mains avant de rire. Elle a un beau rire Hermione. Hein Drago ?** Parla Aignan en regardant son grand frère.

** -Oui c'est vrai. Tu sais quoi petit frère, Hermione est la plus belle ce soir.**

** -Tu devrais allé lui parler au lieu de la dévorer des yeux,** incita une voix grave derrières yeux. **Cette fille ferait une magnifique Malefoy et puis elle a un bon caractère**, rigola Lucius.

Le Serpentard n'en revenait pas, son père acceptait que lui Drago Malefoy, celui qui devait faire le dure pour protéger sa famille, aime une fille de moldue. Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête et parti rejoindre le petit groupe de Griffondor.

** -Sincèrement, il ne t'a rien fait ?** Sembla surpris le rouquin.

** -Non Ronald, rien de tout cela. Je pense que je me suis fourvoyer sur cette famille. Ils ont certes énormément de secret mais nous en avons tous et puis...**

** -Et puis quoi ?** La coupa Drago.

Devenant rouge comme une pivoine Hermione tenta de se cacher au regard du jeune aristocrate qu'était Malefoy. D'un geste de la tête, Harry emmena Ron et Ginny à l'autre bout de la salle, laissant Hermione et Drago seul en tête à tête.

**-Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom,** lança de but en blanc le jeune homme.

** -Quoi !** S'exclama Hermione.

**-Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom alors que l'on dansait tout à l'heure.**

** -Ah : C'est vrai, je l'ai fait**, avoua-t-elle.

**-Pourquoi ?**

** -Pourquoi ? C'est une bonne question. Peu-être parce que j'ai du appelé les membres de ta famille par leur prénom durant plus de deux semaines et que mon cerveau a trouvé normal de t'appeler ainsi au lieu de Malefoy.**

** -Je sais que tu mens Hermione. Je sais que tu penses encore à un nous. Laisse moi te montrer que je peux être celui dont tu as besoin**, lui expliqua-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

La chaleur du cors de Drago contre le sien lui procurait des frissons dans toutes la colonne vertébrale. Son pou se faisait plus rapide et des rougeurs commençaient à apparaître sur son visage.

** -Drago je...**

** -Quoi Hermione ? **L'encouragea-t-il.

Leurs têtes étaient proches l'une de l'autre et la jeune femme commençait peu à peu à défaillir sous le regard d'argent du Serpentard. En quelques secondes, la situation changea sous les applaudissement assourdissants du Grande Salle en effervescence. Hermione s'était littéralement jeter sur les lèvres du jeune qui l'accueilli sans broncher. Au loin, un groupe d'ami se serait les mains comme signe de victoire ils avaient enfin réussi à remettre leurs deux camarades ensemble. De nouveau le plus beau couple de Poudlard voyait le jour.

**-Tu m'as manqué toi et tes conneries agaçantes,** murmura-t-elle.

Drago Malefoy ne put retenir le fou rire exploser dans sa puissante gorge masculine. C'était la première et non la dernière fois que les sorciers virent un Malefoy rigoler par amour, par joie, pour la vie.

**-c'est toi qui m'as manqué Ma miss-je-sais-tout. Est ce que tu es prête pour les ASPIC dans une semaine ?** Demanda par curiosité le jeune homme.

La tête horrifiée que fit Hermione, re déclencha un fou rire chez le Serpentard qui dut courir pour sauver sa peau des griffes d'une Lionne pas très contente et pourtant qui rigolait avec allégresse. Se retrouvant dehors, sous le ciel étoilé de la Grande Bretagne, les deux jeunes gens se promirent de ne plus jamais se quitter. C'est sur ces paroles et sous un splendide feu d'artifices magiques qu'ils scellèrent pour la toute première fois leur première journée en tant que couple officiel et avec toute leur mémoire pour avancer dans l'avenir.

**THE END**


End file.
